A Different Type of War by MaskedNightmare
by claudia20100
Summary: Harry è stato gettato alla deriva in un mare spietato e chi lo salverà? Il solo e unico Davy Jones! Harry guadagna una famiglia tra i membri dell'equipaggio maledetto dell'Olandese Volante; ma presto sarà combattuta una guerra per il suo cuore.
1. Capitolo 1

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO:**__**A Different Type of War**__ (Un Altro Genere di Guerra)_

_**AUTRICE:**__ MaskedNightmare_

_**RATING:NC17**_

_**PARING:**__ Harry/Sorpresa (sarà svelato solo nell'ultimo capitolo)_

_**TRAMA:**__ Harry è stato gettato alla deriva in un mare spietato e chi lo salverà? Il solo e unico Davy Jones! Harry guadagna una famiglia tra i membri dell'equipaggio maledetto dell'Olandese Volante; ma presto sarà combattuta una guerra per il suo cuore, chi sarà il vincitore?_

_**GENERE**: Azione/Avventura, Romantico_

**AVVERTIMENTI**: AU, Crossover, Incesto, Relazione Adulto/Minore, Sesso descrittivo, Threesome e Moresome, Violenza non descrittiva

_**LINK:**__ L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:  
# FanFiction .net ( link diretto alla storia ^ www. fanfiction. net/s/5340696/1/ ^ )_

_**TRADUZIONE:**__ La storia è composta da 12 capitoli ed è conclusa. Si tratta di un crossover tra Harry Potter e il film "Pirati dei Caraibi". In particolare riguarda il secondo film "La maledizione del forziere fantasma". La storia può essere letta senza aver visto il film precedente, ma è consigliabile almeno conoscere a grandi linee i personaggi._

_La scrittura dell'autore/autrice originale è particolare, composta da frasi molto lunghe e particolareggiate. Al momento la storia rispetta la punteggiatora originale, ma se risulterà troppo faticoso per i lettori capire cosa succede le frasi saranno spezzate per consentire una lettura più agevole._

_La data di pubblicazione di ogni capitolo sarà segnalata alla fine di quello precedente. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_BUONA LETTURA!_

oOoOo

Il Capitano Davy Jones taceva osservando la figura immobile di fronte a sé. Anche il suo equipaggio era rimasto in silenzio, saggio abbastanza da non disturbare il loro Capitano quando aveva quello sguardo, quasi riflessivo, sul volto tentacoloso. Quindi il Capitano Jones fece qualcosa che sorprese e spaventò il suo equipaggio, si inginocchiò e raccolse delicatamente il bambino ferito tra le braccia.

Il ragazzo continuò ostinatamente ad aggrapparsi a un pezzo di legno, che era stato probabilmente l'unica ragione per cui non si era smarrito in quel regno fino a quel momento. Jones poteva sentire il suo cuore battere forte quando staccò dolcemente le dita sanguinanti del ragazzo dal legno; parte delle sue unghie si strappò rimanendo incastrate nel legno. Tenne con cura il ragazzo in braccio; non era morto, anche se per essere entrato in quel regno voleva dire che aveva già un piede nella fossa; poteva solo immaginare come il ragazzo fosse arrivato fin lì, perché era evidente dai suoi vestiti che non fosse un marinaio, né un figlio di un pirata; per cui non vi era alcun motivo che finisse sulla rotta di Davy Jones. Jones scostò i lunghi e folti capelli scuri, incollati alla faccia del ragazzo, in modo quasi protettivo. Non fu sorpreso di vedere che il bambino era una bellezza, il mare tendeva a impadronirsi di cose che erano preziose.

Il ragazzo si mosse quando i tentacoli tracciarono il suo volto, alla ricerca di altre lesioni oltre a quelle ovvie e che ci si aspetterebbe da un bambino piccolo gettato alla deriva in acque gelide per chi sa quanto tempo. Le sue labbra erano ancora tinte di blu, per cui ordinò burbero che fosse portata una coperta per aiutare il bambino a scaldarsi. Sorrise quando le ciglia scure tremolarono nell'aprirsi e incredibili iridi smeraldine gli si pararono di fronte. Il ragazzo sospirò e sorrise con aria sognante "Sono morto?" chiese quasi speranzoso.

L'equipaggio eternamente dannato, rimasto in silenzio alle loro spalle, sentì qualcosa, che pensava fosse morto tempo fa, rianimarsi all'interno del petto. La loro vita era ascoltare le ultime urla di uomini che imploravano per evitare la morte, disposti a vendere la loro anima al fine di evitare l'inevitabile. Tuttavia ... quel giovane, quel bambino, stava chiedendo la morte, come se fosse stata una benedizione. Inconsapevolmente il ragazzo aveva già conquistato un posto nel cuore dell'equipaggio, di cui nemmeno loro ne conoscevano l'esistenza. Jones si riprese abbastanza da alzarsi in piedi e portare il ragazzo sottocoperta, al riparo dal vento gelido e dalla pioggia che tormentavano quella parte del regno. "Tornate a lavorare razza di pigri lupi di mare!" sbraitò, anche se mancava il solito mordente; l'equipaggio immobile si mise al lavoro, tutti con l'eccezione di 'Sputafuoco Bill'. Al cenno del Capitano lo seguì, ricordando un altro bambino, il suo, che aveva abbandonato, e la moglie che era stata di recente reclamata dal mare.

Jones posò dolcemente il fragile bambino nel suo letto; il ragazzo lo stava guardando con calma e, anche se vi era evidente confusione nei suoi occhi, allungò lentamente la mano e giocò con i tentacoli sul volto del Capitano del mare. Ridacchiò quando essi si mossero in avanti e si legarono alle sue dita giocosamente. Jones, se avesse avuto la possibilità, sarebbe arrossito; invece osservò stoicamente il ragazzo, quello che stava iniziando a considerare come il bambino che avrebbe potuto avere con la donna che un tempo amava. Si chinò e cominciò a togliere gli abiti bagnati del ragazzo. Ciò che vide gli fece scorrere un'infuocata rabbia nelle sue fredde vene: marchi, cicatrici, contusioni, tagli e cose simili, tutti decoravano il petto del bambino. Harry guardò Jones con rassegnazione "Lo so... sono brutto, non è vero?" Sospirò con tristezza, mentre tracciava con le dita una cicatrice recente sul suo polso sottile, che assomigliava con sospetto a graffi di unghie, incise nella sua pelle morbida. Alzò gli occhi per la sorpresa quando fu coperto da una soffice camicia, bianca come la neve; era troppo grande per la sua piccola corporatura, tuttavia era la più bella cosa che il ragazzo avesse mai visto.

Tutti i suoi vestiti provenivano da suo cugino più grande, e solo dopo che erano ridotti a poco più che stracci. Sorrise luminoso quando guardò il Capitano: "Grazie ... " mormorò con sincerità. Il Capitano non disse semplicemente nulla, non si fidava delle sue parole in quel momento; con un cenno indicò al ragazzo di mettersi sotto le coperte. "Qual è il tuo nome ragazzo?" gli chiese, dopo che fu sicuro che non sarebbe stato sopraffatto dalla sua rabbia. Il ragazzo sembrò confuso per un attimo prima di dire "Harry Ragazzo ... o Mostro, non ne sono sicuro." fu il colmo per il Capitano. Si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio, mentre marciò avanti e indietro con rabbia per la stanza, con grande confusione del giovane Harry.

Il Capitano Jones si considerava con orgoglio un uomo senza cuore e credeva addirittura di essere la figura più crudele in tutti i regni! Tuttavia, per quanto gli piacessero la morte e la miseria, la violenza e i rapimenti, non aveva mai provato piacere nel fare del male a dei bambini, ed era noto per evitarlo se possibile. Il suo dilemma fu osservato da uno Sputafuoco silenzioso e dai curiosi occhi, simili a gemme, di Harry. Harry si alzò e si avvicinò con calma al Capitano. Sputafuoco si mosse per mettere in guardia il ragazzo, lui sapeva che il suo Capitano non avrebbe mai fatto del male a un bambino, ma nello stato d'animo attuale sapeva che era meglio non spingere i suoi limiti; però Harry gli fece un semplice e dolce sorriso quando si voltò e abbracciò teneramente la gamba del Capitano, il punto più alto che il ragazzo riuscisse a raggiungere. "Non si arrabbi ... per favore? Me lo meritavo, solo i bambini cattivi sono puniti ... " disse piano.

Jones si rese conto che la sua reazione stava spaventando il bambino e sospirò, chinandosi per raccogliere il piccolo, che assomigliava quasi a uno spiritello. "No piccolo, i bambini cattivi non sono gli unici a essere puniti." Passò la sua mano, che era principalmente un tentacolo, tra i capelli del ragazzo. "È ora di andare a letto Harry ... " Il ragazzo sembrò dubbioso sulle precedenti parole del Capitano, ma saggiamente non disse nulla, lasciandosi guidare verso il grande letto e ben presto si addormentò, al sicuro all'interno del calore protettivo. Jones lo guardò in silenzio per un momento, prima di voltarsi verso Sputafuoco "Poiché tu sei l'unico su questa nave abbandonata due volte che sappia qualcosa sui bambini l'affido alle tue cure." Si fermò e assottigliò gli occhi verso l'altro uomo "E ti avverto Sputafuoco ... se qualcosa ... e voglio dire se gli dovesse succedere QUALUNQUE COSA sotto le tue cure ... beh ... diciamo solo che servire su questa nave per un solo secolo sembrerà una vacanza ". Ringhiò prima di dirigersi con rabbia al livello superiore. Jones non sapeva molto sul ragazzo che aveva salvato, ma capiva che i frammenti di ciò che aveva subito nel passato raccontavano una storia molto più profonda e più oscura. Già sentiva emozioni che non aveva provato nei secoli solleticarlo sotto la pelle. Per sua fortuna frustare qualche marinaio lo aveva sempre messo di buon umore.

Sputafuoco osservò il bambino dormire agitato. Era grato a Jones per avergli permesso di sorvegliare il bambino. Era vero, lui era l'unico nell'equipaggio con dei precedenti con i bambini; anche se erano stati solo fugaci scorci di suo figlio Will, sapeva come comportarsi intorno a loro abbastanza bene, anche se capiva che sarebbe dovuto stare attento con il ragazzo ferito. Sospirò mentre il ragazzo... Harry... si corresse mentalmente, piagnucolò e sussurrò qualcosa d'impercettibile sotto voce prima che qualche lacrima d'argento gli scendesse lungo le guance. Le asciugò accuratamente e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Poseidone avesse portato quel bambino da loro per un motivo e, se ce ne fosse stato uno, poteva solo sperare il meglio per tutto ciò.

La vita a bordo della nave era certamente cambiata con l'arrivo del giovane Harry. L'equipaggio, un tempo minaccioso, imparò presto che c'erano alcune difficoltà impreviste nel crescere un bambino. Per esempio scoprirono che era molto difficile terrorizzare e depredare, come facevano normalmente, quando il ragazzo era sul ponte. Un primo esempio accadde una settimana dopo che Harry si era unito a loro; c'era stato un uragano e molte navi erano state prese in scacco dai venti vigorosi di forza nove. In quell'occasione, quando l'Olandese Volante fu richiamato verso una nave devastata, l'equipaggio fu attaccato e circondato; anche se naturalmente non ci fu una vera e propria battaglia, gli uomini erano approdati nel territorio di Davy Jones. Erano morti in un modo o nell'altro.

L'equipaggio era in fila per l'ispezione, i marinai maledetti formavano un cerchio intorno a loro, deridendoli e sbeffeggiandoli, mentre aspettavano l'arrivo del loro Capitano. Erano troppo impegnati per notare una piccola figura dagli occhi di smeraldo che si era intrufolata per scoprire che cosa stesse causato quel trambusto. Jones fece il suo ingresso trionfale nel momento in cui un marinaio cadde prontamente in ginocchio implorando pietà, misericordia che sarebbe stata ovviamente negata; Jones aveva ispezionato ogni uomo, uccidendo uno che continuava a mormorare una preghiera sotto voce. Niente infastidiva di più il Capitano che un marinaio, creatura superstiziosa per natura, che tentava di convertirsi di colpo, al fine di rendere la vita ultraterrena un'esperienza più piacevole. Al momento stava affrontando un uomo dall'aria debole, alzando il suo artiglio e portandolo pericolosamente vicino alla faccia del marinaio, quando si sentì una forte risata.

Tutti si congelarono al rumore, chiedendosi per un secondo se il tempo trascorso sul mare avesse finalmente distrutto la loro tenue presa sulla realtà. Si voltarono contemporaneamente verso la figura allegra di Harry, seduto sul timone "Wow questo è un gioco divertente! E' come Sparviero? Non ci ho mai giocato, ho visto solo mio cugino giocarci, ma questo ci assomiglia molto... solo nessuno piangeva e ... " qui Harry si fermò, guardando con sospetto un uomo nella fila: " Nessuno si pisciava addosso ". Ciò ricordò all'equipaggio quello che stavano facendo prima di essere così stranamente interrotti. Il Capitano Jones si schiarì lentamente la gola e disse " Sì ragazzo è simile ... ora se non ti dispiace dobbiamo continuare a giocare, abbiamo diversi amici che ci aspettano e non possiamo gingillarci troppo a lungo. " L'equipaggio dannato fu rapidamente d'accordo con il loro Capitano e si mosse in fretta, con grande disappunto dei più assetati di sangue; ma tutti furono d'accordo che non era lo stesso uccidere e minacciare con il loro giovane protetto che guardava con tanto ardore. Così, mentre l'Olandese Volante si affrettava verso la sua prossima vittima, Jones scese sottocoperta e mise Harry a letto. Tutti gli uomini cercarono di dimenticare il piccolo 'momento' che era stato rovinato dall'arrivo del bambino.

Harry sorrise mentre guardava il mare calmo; era raro che avesse modo di vedere l'oceano nel regno mortale in un tale stato, di solito quando suo padre arrivava era perché una recente tempesta aveva reclamato un'altra vita di una nave, oppure tutto era tranquillo, ma erano in una zona poco piacevole del mare; l'intero equipaggio sembrava entusiasta di quel giorno, eccitati ma anche terrorizzati. Sapeva che viveva su una nave maledetta, anche se era stato risparmiato dalla maledizione a causa della sua 'innocenza'; però alcuni membri dell'equipaggio, che erano stati vittime dei suoi 'giocosi' scherzi, spesso si erano chiesti quanto il bambino fosse veramente innocente. Aveva anche capito che oggi era un grande giorno per il padre, perché era l'unico giorno in cui poteva andare sulla terra ferma. Erano passati quasi cinque anni da quando suo padre lo aveva trovato alla deriva in mare e, anche se sembrava che avesse quattro anni quando era stato trovato, in realtà ne aveva sei; ora aveva compiuto undici anni, e stranamente per la sua cena di compleanno avevano mangiato gufo farcito. Scrollò le spalle al pensiero, aveva cose più importanti cui pensare, come chiedersi dove suo padre sarebbe andato a trascorrere il suo unico giorno in un decennio sulla terra ferma. Come se fosse stato evocato, suo padre apparve dietro di lui ridacchiando "Shhh giovanotto. Posso sentire i tuoi pensieri fin da sotto il ponte." Harry ridacchiò e abbracciò suo padre con amore.

Davy Jones guardò il ragazzo in silenzio, era cambiato così tanto da quando era arrivato a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Non era più malaticcio o malnutrito, il sole aveva reso la sua pelle bronzea, il vento del mare aveva donato qualche ricciolo in più ai suoi capelli, che gli arrivavano alle spalle; aveva una treccia con perline sul lato sinistro, che copriva la strana cicatrice a forma di saetta, anche se era difficile distinguere le varie cicatrici sul corpo del giovane. Le sue orecchie erano bucate, con semplici orecchini per iniziare; Jones aveva detto che avrebbe guadagnato gli orecchini d'oro quando sarebbe diventato più grande. Indossava gli abiti tipici da pirata e, anche se l'equipaggio aveva fatto del suo meglio, i suoi vestiti erano rimasti una taglia o due più grandi di lui; ma nonostante ciò erano stupendi in confronto all'abbigliamento con cui era stato trovato. Harry sorrise e Jones giurò di vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi con un'altra idea diabolica che avrebbe tormentato il suo equipaggio. Il Capitano lo guardò andarsene e sorrise, assicurandosi che nessuno fosse in giro per testimoniare l'evento.

Jones si girò e tornò sottocoperta, al momento il suo studio era pieno di una miriade di mappe, rotte segnate da ogni parte, una mappatura dei venti di un determinato giorno, e una mappatura delle maree note. Sputafuoco presto si unì a lui e i due uomini continuarono a consultarsi. "Sei sicuro Capitano?" Grazie alla sua posizione di 'Guardiano' di Harry, Sputafuoco era diventato il secondo in comando non ufficiale di Jones. Jones alzò lo sguardo, se fosse stato chiunque altro lo avrebbe semplicemente frustato per averlo messo in dubbio, ma sapeva la vera domanda che Sputafuoco stava chiedendo "Sì ... un giorno dovrebbe essere sufficiente per trovare i responsabili di Harry tutti quegli anni fa ... L'ho pianificato per lungo tempo. " Sputafuoco alzò lo sguardo verso il suo Capitano, quando sapeva che l'uomo avrebbe guardato le mappe. Era a conoscenza che il suo Capitano si fosse strappato il suo cuore decenni fa ... ma era in momenti come quello che si chiedeva se lo avesse strappato via del tutto.

La nave si avvicinò alla riva, dissimulata attraverso la magia in modo che chi non fosse un pirata vedesse solo una semplice nave; tuttavia l'equipaggio non poteva nascondere le loro forme e così solo quelli che assomigliavano di più agli esseri umani erano autorizzati ad andare in città, nascondendo le loro figure con veli e mantelli.

Davy Jones era coperto da un manto molto spesso che permetteva solo alle ombre del suo viso di essere viste; chi lo avesse guardato avrebbe dato per scontato che fosse umano, purché i suoi tentacoli non si muovessero troppo. Anche Sputafuoco Bill faceva parte della squadra a terra, anche lui coperto da un mantello. Harry ridacchiò mentre guardava suo padre e la sua ciurma scendere a terra; era felice che il padre potesse godersi la sua giornata a terra, ma pensava che fosse divertente che la gente che li affiancava per le strade non avesse idea di che corpi sfiorassero. Davy Jones notò la gioia di Harry e si lasciò andare a un piccolo sorriso "Beh ragazzo, sei stato a terra prima d'ora, perché non vai a divertirti e stai del tutto lontano dai guai? Io e la mia squadra abbiamo qualche ... faccenda di cui occuparci." Harry era stato sulla nave abbastanza a lungo da capire che quando c'era una 'faccenda' da sbrigare in genere non voleva essere lì intorno; dopotutto era un pirata ma ancora un bambino e non bramava la vista del sangue. Annuì e sorrise felice abbracciando Davy Jones, prima di correre fuori verso negozi familiari. Davy Jones lo guardò, naturalmente voleva stare con il ragazzo nel suo giorno libero, ma c'era qualcos'altro che desiderava ardentemente fare da quando aveva trovato il bambino. L'equipaggio dietro di lui fremeva per l'anticipazione, Harry era uno di loro e avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui ... anche se l'idea di ottenere vendetta era un bonus ulteriore.

Harry si mise a ridere allegramente mentre correva sotto la luce del sole estivo. Andò da un negozio all'altro guardando avidamente tutte le loro merci. Alcune lo interessavano, ma stava conservando le sue monete per la fine della giornata, in modo che potesse essere sicuro del suo acquisto, non gli piaceva prendere decisioni affrettate. Stava guardando un libro sui miti del mare quando sentì del trambusto. Si voltò e vide una giovane donna ricca, si poteva capirlo dal suo abbigliamento, che sembrava fosse nei guai; alcuni banditi l'avevano circondata e la incitavano a consegnare loro la borsa. Si guardò intorno e vide che alcuni uomini stavano urlando loro di smetterla, ma nessuno stava attivamente cercando di fermarli. Era una donna contro quattro di loro; vide una signora correre per richiamare i soldati che erano lì di guardia. Sospirò, davvero non voleva passare la giornata facendo l'eroe, ma sapeva che non poteva semplicemente andarsene, quando la donna fu spinta a terra e lanciò un grido di dolore. Ringhiò e scattò in avanti, spingendo uno dei ragazzi più grandi a terra. "Lasciatela in pace!" gridò. Spostandosi velocemente, sapendo che doveva usare l'elemento sorpresa a suo vantaggio, gli diede una ginocchiata all'inguine e riuscì a dare un solido pugno a un altro sulla mascella; purtroppo per lui fu in quel momento che il suo attacco a sorpresa non fu più una sorpresa.

Emise un gemito di dolore quando uno degli assalitori più grandi lo colpì allo stomaco facendolo cadere terra in ginocchio; cercò di stringere le braccia protettivamente intorno a sé, sperando che la ragazza fosse abbastanza intelligente da scappare, ma poi le sue braccia gli furono tirate dietro la schiena e fu sollevato in aria "I bambini dovrebbero ben sapere di farsi gli affari propri." Harry notò che adesso la folla stava diventando un po' più attiva, urlando ai teppisti di lasciare andare il bambino. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, nessuno si era ancora fatto avanti per aiutarlo, ma non ebbe più tempo per pensarci quando un pugno arrivò di nuovo al suo stomaco e un altro lo colpì subito dopo al volto. Si divincolò, ma presto concentrò tutte le sue energie per non gridare, sapendo che sarebbe una piccola vittoria, sperando solo che si sarebbero fermati prima che fosse gravemente ferito. Gemette quando iniziò a perdere conoscenza e in quel momento sentì sopraggiungere i fischi.

Fece una risata debole, ovvio che avessero aspettato fino a quel momento per venire ed essere d'aiuto. Notò vagamente che la donna che aveva salvato era con loro. Era caduto duramente al suolo mentre i teppisti cercavano di andarsene, ma furono subito fermati dai soldati. Sentì le morbide mani della donna sul suo viso caldo quando lei lo prese in braccio e posò la sua testa in grembo "Capitano Norrington!" urlò. Harry trasalì, per un bel viso e morbide mani aveva sicuramente una gran voce ... fastidiosa. "Sì signorina Swan sta male?" Harry, se avesse potuto, avrebbe spalancato gli occhi. Swan... Governatore Swan... sua figlia. Gemette, ora sarebbe stato sicuramente nei guai quando suo padre lo avrebbe scoperto. Poteva solo immaginare la reazione del pirata demoniaco quando avrebbe scoperto che non solo Harry era stato coinvolto in una rissa ed era rimasto ferito gravemente, ma tutto quanto a causa di una ricca e viziata marmocchia! Aprì lentamente gli occhi e guardò sbalordito il bel viso davanti a lui.

Quando aveva sentito Elizabeth... la signorina Swan, ricordò a se stesso con fermezza... chiamarlo era corso al suo fianco, preoccupato che potesse essere stata ferita da quei teppisti che l'aveva attaccata; invece, quando aveva abbassato lo sguardo, aveva visto il ragazzo di cui aveva parlato, quello che si era fatto avanti per aiutarla quando nessun altro l'aveva fatto. Sentì il rimorso rimescolare le sue budella per non essere stato in grado di aiutare il ragazzo prima. Il suo viso era gonfio e rosso per i lividi, i suoi occhi erano in grado solo parzialmente di aprirsi; il resto del suo corpo non era messo molto meglio, fece scivolare dolcemente la camicia del ragazzo e rimase terrificato dai lividi blu e viola su cui posò gli occhi. "Non si sono per niente trattenuti ... non è vero?" mormorò tra sé. Sentì il ragazzo tossire, alzò lo sguardo nel vedere che rideva sommessamente. "Non è una cosa su cui scherzare, giovanotto". Harry scosse la testa: riteneva che l'ironia sarebbe andata sprecata su un Capitano che non era mai stato malmenato sul serio. Gemette quando il Capitano Norrington lo prese in braccio e lo portò da un medico nelle vicinanze.

Avevano trascorso quasi tutta la giornata per andare alla caccia delle loro prede, ma le informazioni che avevano scoperto durante la loro ricerca li avevano resi solo più determinati a portare a termine la loro vendetta. Dursley era il nome della 'famiglia' del giovane Harry, lo avevano scoperto attraverso le persone con cui avevano parlato per la strada; Harry aveva vissuto con quella famiglia da quando era solo un bambino, sua madre e suo padre erano morti in un tragico incidente; avevano scoperto che, oltre al giorno in cui lo avevano trovato, al ragazzo non era mai stato permesso di uscire se non per fare commissioni o lavori domestici. Un'anziana donna aveva scosso la testa mentre raccontava a quegli strani uomini tutto ciò che sapeva "E' stato sempre un bravo ragazzo, veniva spesso nel mio negozio; sua zia preferiva le mie merci, cercava sempre di ottenere i prezzi migliori per loro e ho sempre dovuto convincerlo ad accettare una singola caramella; sua zia e suo zio avevano sempre messo in giro la voce che era un ragazzo orribile, ma era il bambino più ben educato che io abbia mai incontrato; tutti i negozianti cercavano di aiutarlo, ma non avremmo potuto fare nulla contro la sua famiglia. Poi quella notte orribile ... " si fermò con le lacrime agli occhi. Jones la invitò dolcemente "Vada avanti ... quella notte?" L'anziana donna annuì "Sì, quella notte, circa cinque anni fa, ci fu una tempesta e abbiamo sentito suo zio sgridarlo come di consueto; lo zio lo puniva severamente per qualsiasi immaginaria disobbedienza del ragazzo." Lei scosse la testa "Era mattina presto, ero sveglia per occuparmi delle mie piante, quando la zia uscì dalla casa con lui in braccio; il povero ragazzo stava sanguinando ed era incosciente; la vidi uscire e pensai che lo stesse portando dal medico per una volta nella sua miserabile vita ". Le lacrime scendevano sulle guance senza freni "Quando tornò, lui non era con lei, non l'ho visto più in cinque anni ... posso solo immaginare il peggio." Davy Jones non disse nulla, le fece annuì con calma e le diede un paio di pezzi d'oro per le sue informazioni "Grazie signora, e stia tranquilla sapendo che ora è al sicuro" Gli occhi della donna si illuminarono a quelle parole. "Ora dobbiamo andare, alcuni affari da sbrigare se mi capisce. " La vecchia annuì in silenzio, aveva capito; si girò e tornò nel suo negozio, non volendo essere un testimone di ciò che era sicura stesse per accadere.

Petunia Dursley arricciò il naso con arroganza verso gli estranei inzaccherati sulla sua porta di casa "Come posso aiutarla?" disse, anche se il suo tono implicava che avrebbe desiderato che se ne andassero via. Jones dovette sforzarsi per assicurarsi che il suo tono fosse monocorde, in modo che la donna non avrebbe sospettato nulla "Ah, sì signora siamo qui per suo nipote, Harrison Potter?" Oggi avevano scoperto il nome completo del ragazzo, sbalorditi che il giovane stesso non lo sapesse. Osservò come la donna spalancò gli occhi, ma poi li ridusse rapidamente a due fessure "Quel ragazzo non vive più qui ... " Fece una pausa, mentre gli uomini si facevano strada nella sua casa "Oh, ne siamo ben consapevoli signora". La porta si chiuse dietro di loro e si sentirono solamente urla smorzate.

Harry si svegliò lentamente alcune ore più tardi. Strizzò a rilento gli occhi per abituarsi alla luce e si guardò intorno senza fretta; mentre cercava di alzarsi fece una smorfia di dolore. "Piano ragazzo, quei banditi non ci sono andati leggeri con te." Harry era felice che il gonfiore sul viso fosse diminuito, in modo che potesse vedere chiaramente il Capitano che lo aveva salvato. Era bello, i suoi occhi grigio argento sembravano essere affilati come il suo pugnale, mentre guardava nelle delicate iridi smeraldine di Harry. "E' stata una cosa molto coraggiosa quella che hai fatto per la signorina Swan." Harry sbuffò "Non sapevo che fosse la figlia del governatore, se l'avessi saputo non mi sarei preso il disturbo". Il Capitano Norrington spalancò gli occhi a quell'affermazione; quel ragazzo aveva attratto il suo interesse e non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere "Posso chiederti perché? Il governatore vuole darti un premio per aver aiutato sua figlia." Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa "Certo, perché premiare proprio me quando sono sicuro che le persone si aiutino a vicenda ogni giorno, e raramente ottengono qualcosa più di un 'grazie' per i loro sforzi; pensavo che fosse una donna della borghesia vestita per qualche occasione, ho pensato che il denaro fosse importante per lei visto il modo feroce con cui lo difendeva. " Scosse la testa ancora una volta "Quegli uomini avevano probabilmente più bisogno di lei dei soldi; se fosse stata derubata loro non avrebbero fatto nulla di più che prendere i soldi e andarsene, lei sarebbe tornata a casa e ne avrebbe ottenuti degli altri ed io non sarei stato picchiato a sangue". Il Capitano Norrington avrebbe voluto difendere Eliz ... la signorina Swan… quando ripensò alle parole del ragazzo e capì che erano vere. Fece un sorriso ironico e gli disse "Hai ragione ... " la sua ammissione sorprese anche lui. Si chiese perché quel ragazzo lo stesse influenzando così fortemente. "Perdonami sono stato orrendamente mancante nel mio comportamento, sono il Capitano James Norrington della Marina Reale Inglese". Harry sorrise e disse: "Io sono Harry." Non fornì ulteriori dettagli rispetto a quello, sapendo che gli avrebbe solo causato più problemi. Poi guardò fuori dalla finestra e lanciò una breve imprecazione. "Sono morto".

Il tramonto stava brillando mentre il sole si immergeva nell'oceano. Harry saltò fuori dal letto, trasalendo per il dolore nel muoversi e si affrettò a raggruppare i suoi oggetti e assicurarsi che avesse tutto. Si accorse che mancava la sua borsa d'oro e poté solo supporre che il suo denaro aveva preso il posto di quello della signorina Swan. Sospirò e stava per andarsene, quando il Capitano Norrington lo fermò "Non credo che sia saggio andarsene nella tua condizione." Harry sbuffò e scosse la testa "Ogni uomo che indietro rimane, indietro viene lasciato ... " si precipitò fuori, non volendo essere più in ritardo di quanto già fosse. " Ogni uomo che indietro rimane... " Norrington spalancò gli occhi "Questo è il codice dei Pirati!" Si precipitò dietro al ragazzo, cercando di salvarlo da una vita di corruzione; per qualche ragione il pensiero del giovane dagli occhi smeraldo impiccato per pirateria gli lasciava un sapore amaro in bocca, ma quando scese in strada, il ragazzo se ne era andato.

Norrington rimase lì a guardare la strada vuota; c'erano gocce di sangue cadute dalle ferite aperte di Harry, ma con l'oscurità sarebbe stato impossibile seguirle fino a raggiungerlo. "Buona fortuna e vento veloce Harry." Mormorò girandosi e dirigendosi verso la residenza del governatore per comunicargli quel nuovo sviluppo.

Harry corse sul ponte e arrivò a bordo della nave in tempo; cadde a terra appena seppe che era in salvo, respirando superficialmente e ansimando mentre iniziava a perdere conoscenza. Vide gli stivali di suo padre di fronte a sé e lo guardò sorridendo dolcemente " Ogni uomo che indietro rimane, indietro viene lasciato." ansimò prima di svenire sul legno scaldato dal sole. Jones si chinò e lo prese in braccio teneramente "Non ti avremmo mai lasciato indietro ragazzo." I suoi occhi non si lasciarono sfuggire le lesioni sul corpo del ragazzo e sapeva che ne avrebbe discusso con Harry l'indomani, ma non poté fare a meno di essere grato che il giovane non avesse avuto modo di notare le macchie di sangue che sporcavano Jones e molti altri dell'equipaggio. "Salpiamo furfanti!" sbraitò, mentre portava Harry sottocoperta per farlo riposare. Ne aveva bisogno per la lavata di capo che avrebbe ricevuto domani.

oOoOo

_Il II capitolo sarà pubblicato il 07/12/2010_


	2. Capitolo 2

Gli occhi di Harry si aprirono lentamente, tremolanti, adattandosi alla tenue luce della lanterna che illuminava la cabina. Gemette e si mosse per seppellire il volto ancora una volta nel calore del cuscino. Tuttavia, trasalendo per il dolore, si rese conto che aveva addosso diverse fitte bende che gli impedivano di muoversi. Sospirò mentre si sedeva, controllando ed esaminando quanto avrebbe dovuto scusarsi.

Sputafuoco Bill sorrise quando sentì il bambino muoversi. Era ancora giovane ma pieno di vitalità. Scosse la testa mentre risaliva fino al ponte superiore per avvertire Jones che suo figlio fosse sveglio.

Harry stava lottando per sedersi; a causa dei movimenti della nave aveva visto il vassoio, che era di fianco al letto, spostarsi verso l'altro lato della cabina; la maggior parte dei mobili leggeri aveva delle ruote che seguivano i movimenti della nave; tuttavia era piuttosto scomodo per Harry, poiché il bicchiere d'acqua che voleva era dal lato opposto della stanza in cui si trovava. Emise un sibilo di dolore mentre cercava di scendere dal letto. Sospirò frustrato quando il suo corpo ferito non glielo permise e ricadde sui cuscini inutilmente.

Harry fissò l'innocente bicchiere di vetro e tese la mano come per ordinargli di venire da lui. Si rese conto che era stupido e stava per girarsi sul fianco quando vide un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Rimase immobile, mentre guardava il bicchiere fluttuare verso di lui e rimanere a mezz'aria, come se stesse aspettando con impazienza che lo afferrasse. Lo fece con esitazione, e scrollando le spalle, bevve avidamente.

Jones si stava dirigendo alla sua cabina, immaginando tutti i modi possibili in cui avrebbe castigato il ragazzo, una volta raggiunta la giusta dose di confidenza. Aprì la porta e fece un respiro per iniziare il suo discorso, quando i suoi occhi videro uno strano spettacolo. Harry guardava in stato di shock un bicchiere d'acqua fluttuare verso di lui. Lo guardò esitando un momento, ma poi il bicchiere vibrò un pochino, come per incoraggiarlo a bere. Sorrise tra sé quando Harry scrollò le spalle e bevve, dando un sospiro di grande sollievo quando ebbe finito. Jones si allontanò dalla porta per riflettere per un minuto; quindi aveva ragione, il ragazzo era un essere magico; aveva cominciato a sospettare qualcosa quando il ragazzo era sopravvissuto così a lungo nel mare maledetto. I suoi sospetti si erano intensificati quando un gufo era arrivato il giorno del compleanno di Harry, con una lettera di ammissione di una qualche strana scuola. Cosa che ovviamente non avrebbe mai permesso, e si era assicurato che avessero compreso tutti i possibili significati della parola 'no'. Poi c'erano state altre cose che avevano iniziato ad avere senso. Gli scherzi di Harry sembravano sempre essere un po' troppo fortunati secondo lui, cose che non potevano essere spiegate accadevano spesso intorno al ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e, da quello che aveva sentito oggi dalla famiglia di Harry, con i loro riferimenti alla sua 'mostruosità', indicava che quel tratto che aveva, lo possedeva fin dall'inizio. Jones si rese conto che un giorno, forse presto, avrebbe dovuto tenere conto del sangue magico del ragazzo; ma oggi non era quel giorno e aveva un certo discorso pronto per il giovane.

Harry stava guardando il bicchiere vuoto contemplando come lo avrebbe rimesso a posto da dove era venuto, visto non era del tutto sicuro di come l'avesse ottenuto in primo luogo. Alzò lo sguardo quando sentì i pesanti passi di suo padre e sorrise timidamente "Ti sei divertito a terra papà?" Jones guardò suo figlio in silenzio per un momento. Scuotendo la testa si avvicinò "Sì, sono stato bene a terra ... e apparentemente anche te." Jones rimase molto deluso da notare che la vista delle ferite fresche sul corpo del figlio e la recente esibizione del suo talento magico avevano diminuito la sua ira ardente per la follia del ragazzo. Harry lo guardò nervosamente "Sì ... è stato abbastanza stupido da parte mia". Scosse la testa, arricciando il naso in disgusto. "Se avessi saputo chi era davvero non avrei sprecato il mio tempo." Per questo Harry s'imbronciò un pochino "Sono finito invischiato in quella brutta faccenda di prima mattina, il mio denaro è stato rubato e mi sono svegliato al tramonto, quindi non ho neppure ... ", si fermò guardando Jones, come se avesse realizzato con chi stesse parlando.

Jones, un essere curioso per natura, si sedette sul grande letto e disse: "Cosa non sei riuscito a fare ragazzo? Sono sicuro che potrai fare tutte le commissioni di cui hai bisogno la prossima volta che attraccheremo". Harry sospirò e distolse lo sguardo tristemente "Allora non significherà niente." Jones lo guardò apertamente e gli intimò un burbero "spiega". Harry sembrò arrossire dolcemente mentre diceva "io volevo farti un regalo ... perché era il tuo primo giorno sulla terra dopo dieci anni, ma prima che trovassi la cosa perfetta sono stato coinvolto in una rissa per salvare una qualche ragazza viziata. " Scosse la testa e abbassò gli occhi, perdendo lo sguardo di Jones.

Jones rimase ancora più sorpreso dal ragazzo di fronte a lui, Harry gli aveva dato tanti doni durante il suo breve soggiorno a bordo, gli aveva insegnato a ridere di gioia, a sorridere e ad amare ... anche in quel momento Jones sentiva il suo cuore strappato battere forte nel forziere sepolto, ben lontano dalla costa. Sospirò e arruffò i lunghi riccioli di Harry e disse: "La prossima volta se non è affar tuo, non farti coinvolgere, capito ragazzo? Sei troppo buono per il tuo bene." Harry rise e abbracciò Jones mentre sorrideva e promise: "La prossima volta che attracchiamo ti farò un regalo davvero bello, vedrai!"

Jones scosse la testa e si alzò "È ora di riposarsi ragazzo." Sistemò di nuovo le coperte di Harry e si alzò, incontrando Sputafuoco alla porta ordinò: "Dì alla ciurma che risaliamo il fiume". Sputafuoco guardò Jones come se avesse perso il senno "Risaliamo il fiume? Ma là c'è ... " Jones ringhiò e sbatté Sputafuoco contro la porta "Conosco molto bene chi ci vive, dì loro solamente di farlo!" quindi Jones si recò nella stanza del suo organo, volendo suonare e liberarsi dei suoi sentimenti.

Harry sorrise mentre ascoltava suo padre suonare di là del muro; sapeva che suo padre lo faceva che quando aveva più bisogno di trovare pace nel suo cuore strappato e nella sua mente, tuttavia per Harry era una prova che suo padre lo amava ... la prova che non era sostituibile perché era l'unico che potesse far fare al padre tutto ciò ... beh ... lui e qualcun'altra ... ma non l'aveva mai incontrata. Si rannicchiò e cominciò ad assopirsi, chiedendosi come fosse la donna che faceva suonare a suo padre l'organo in quel modo.

Tia Dalma guardò le ossa in stato di shock; non aveva mai dubitato di una sua lettura prima d'ora, tuttavia stava osservando quello che dicevano molto attentamente, chiedendosi cosa al mondo avesse causato un tale evento. Davy Jones sarebbe venuto al suo rifugio. Mentre leggeva le ossa, si rese conto che c'era un'altra persona importante che sarebbe venuta a trovarla, ma le ossa erano molto vaghe su quell'argomento. Si rese conto che era perché sarebbe stata coinvolta con chiunque fosse quella persona e, poiché non riusciva a vedere il suo futuro, poteva solo domandarsi chi fosse quel misterioso personaggio.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese Harry sommessamente mentre si guardava intorno con curiosità; sapeva che suo padre preferiva il mare aperto, dove il Kraken poteva essere facilmente evocato e dove le sue 'attività' erano più facili da svolgere. Alzò lo sguardo verso Sputafuoco e suo padre, chiedendosi se uno dei due gli avrebbe risposto. Sospirò quando Sputafuoco scosse leggermente la testa, e suo padre schioccò agitato solamente gli artigli. Guardò verso la foresta che li circondava, chiedendosi quali misteri contenesse.

Quando si fermarono davanti a una strana baracca, Harry fu sorpreso di sentire una mano sulla spalla "Giovane Harry." Guardò suo padre "Vai di là ... dì a Tia Dalma che il nostro affare deve essere condotta sulla mia nave, non rifiuterà." Harry annuì, mentre guardava attentamente oltre suo padre, prima di girarsi e di avventurarsi verso la baracca.

Tia Dalma aprì la porta prima ancora che avesse avuto la possibilità di bussare, i suoi occhi verde brillante si spalancarono mentre guardava il suo aspetto esotico. Sorrise timidamente esordendo "Salve signora Dalma ... mio uh... il Capitano Davy Jones le chiede di unirsi a lui sulla sua nave per discutere di affari." Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dalla strana donna, ma quello che certamente non si attendeva era che lei scoppiasse a ridere improvvisamente; la sua risata sembrava echeggiare in tutta la foresta, mentre rispondeva "E che affari ha Davy Jones con me? " Calypso osservò con curiosità il ragazzo con i suoi occhi scuri; poteva avvertire che la sua anima fosse pura, ciò la incuriosiva, poiché il giovane era a bordo di una nave pirata maledetta, eppure la maledizione non aveva avuto alcun effetto su di lui. Assottigliò gli occhi, rendendosi conto che era la figura misteriosa che sfuggiva alle sue visioni. Inoltre non le era sfuggito che il giovane aveva esitato quando aveva chiamato Davy Jones suo capitano, il che significa che il ragazzo di solito si rivolgeva a lui con qualcos'altro. Era abbastanza interessata da avventurarsi in quell'impresa; però non voleva rendere il tutto troppo facile per il giovane.

Harry rimase confuso per un minuto, Jones lo aveva rassicurato che Tia Dalma sarebbe venuta con lui, al momento la donna esitava e non era sicuro di ciò che dovesse dire o fare. Fu allora che notò lo sguardo calcolatore nei suoi occhi e sorrise tra sé, rendendosi conto che quella fosse una prova. La guardò fiducioso e disse: "Io non so quali affari abbia con te, ma è importante o altrimenti per quale motivo sarebbe venuto qua?"

Tia Dalma sorrise di gioia; così il ragazzo aveva carattere; gli mise una mano sulla spalla e si diressero verso l'Olandese Volante. L'equipaggio rimase in silenzio mentre Harry e Tia Dalma salirono a bordo e si separarono quando Harry la accompagnò nel punto in cui Jones la aspettava. Per tutto il tempo Tia Dalma non distolse lo sguardo da Harry, stava osservando il ragazzo da vicino, quasi certa che egli fosse il motivo per cui Jones fosse lì. Harry si voltò e le sorrise quando raggiunsero lo studio del capitano. "Eccoci arrivati signora Tia Dalma." disse educatamente prima di tornare ad aiutare il resto dell'equipaggio.

Calypso prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi mentre apriva la porta, si trovò di fronte a quello che era il suo amore e ora era un mostro creato dal loro tradimento. Sorrise sedendosi, in attesa che Jones le spiegasse il motivo per cui fosse lì.

Jones guardò il suo amore di un tempo e si chiese se fosse una buona idea dopotutto, ma ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro e sapeva che la sua unica possibilità fosse proseguire coraggiosamente in avanti. "Suppongo che tu abbia notato Harry, il ragazzo che è venuto a prenderti?" Tia Dalma annuì lentamente "Sì, il ragazzo ha attirato la mia attenzione, tuttavia, poiché i nostri destini sono molto intrecciati, non riesco a vedere il suo futuro con chiarezza; perché sono qui Davy Jones?"

Jones sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, raddrizzò la schiena e spiegò: "Il ragazzo ha sangue magico, ha bisogno di essere educato, ha capito un paio di cose per conto suo, ma entrambi sappiamo che la magia è pericolosa quando non è utilizzata nel suo pieno potenziale e, dal poco che ho visto, credo che abbia scalfito solo la superficie con i pochi trucchi ha imparato. "

Di tutte le cose che Tia Dalma si aspettava di ascoltare quando era salita a bordo di quella nave, sentire che il ragazzo era un essere magico, che aveva bisogno di essere educato, era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava. Fece una pausa e rifletté per un momento. Era vero che la magia non poteva essere ignorata o sarebbe diventata selvaggia, il che era pericoloso sia per l'utilizzatore sia per quelli che aveva intorno; aveva anche un senso che Jones fosse venuto da lei, non era la sola che possedesse arti magiche che conosceva, però era l'unica che poteva insegnare correttamente a uno studente.

Jones stava guardando attentamente Tia Dalma, sapeva che stava riflettendo sui possibili scenari nella sua mente. Non aveva pensato che si arrivasse a quello, riteneva che se il ragazzo avesse una scintilla magica, avrebbe potuto insegnargli quel poco che sapeva; ma dopo aver prestato maggiore attenzione, si era reso conto di quanto Harry usasse la sua magia, consapevolmente o no, il che era molto al di là della capacità di Jones per educarlo.

Tia Dalma guardò Davy Jones e assottigliò gli occhi "E come funzionerà? Dopotutto, dubito che permetterai al ragazzo di rimanere con me mentre lo addestro, non puoi scendere a terra ed io non starò su questa maledetta nave. " Jones fece un cenno con il capo "Resteremo qui per qualche giorno; è previsto un uragano, così il ragazzo rimarrà con te e imparerà abbastanza da tenerlo occupato, con il passare del tempo il giovane dovrebbe essere in grado di imparare tutto il necessario".

Tia Dalma scosse la testa: "Se quello che dici è vero il ragazzo avrà bisogno di occuparsi in modo costante della sua magia, gli insegnerò ciò che deve sapere per iniziare e poi gli darò dei libri da cui imparare, dovrai venire una volta l'anno, in modo che io possa dargli più libri e verificare i suoi progressi ". Jones annuì, sembrava ragionevole e sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna possibilità migliore. "Molto bene. " disse burbero. A ciò Tia Dalma balzò in piedi e disse eccitata "Porterò via con me il ragazzo ora per iniziare". Senza dire un'altra parola abbandonò lo studio per cercare il suo allievo.

Harry stava ridendo quando, ancora una volta, la testa di Hadras si era separata dal corpo; chiuse gli occhi per prendere un sorso di rum quando gli fu sottratto rudemente dalle mani "Quando lavori con la magia, ragazzo, non puoi essere stordito dai piaceri terreni". Harry la guardò confuso e si girò verso Jones per un aiuto. Jones gli rivolse un sorriso burbero e disse "T'insegnerà come gestire la tua magia ragazzo e per essere istruito al massimo è meglio che tu sia sobrio, così da controllare la magia più facilmente". Harry annuì e guardò Tia Dalma " Vieni con me ragazzo, abbiamo molto da fare".

Per la settimana seguente Harry non lasciò la baracca di Tia Dalma; all'inizio aveva paura di essere stato abbandonato da Jones, Tia Dalma lo aveva rassicurato, dicendogli che Jones era alle prese con delle navi naufragate in un recente uragano. Dopo di che Harry si era rincuorato e si era dedicato ai suoi studi. Alla fine della settimana Tia Dalma era molto fiera del suo allievo, gli aveva dato molti libri per tenersi occupato per l'anno seguente e anche qualcos'altro.

Harry guardò confuso il sacchetto di morbido velluto "Che cos'è questo Tia Dalma?" La donna gli sorrise e lo aprì "Sono le tue ossa Harry." Una per una le estrasse, c'era una pietra lunare, il becco di un falco, parte della colonna vertebrale di un serpente, e una mezza conchiglia. Harry li guardò con stupore "Sono proprio mie Tia Dalma?" Lei gli sorrise e confermò "Si ragazzo, ne avrai bisogno quando è il futuro è difficile e non chiaro; se puoi evitarlo, è meglio se non guardi il tuo futuro." Harry annuì, guardando adorante le sue ossa. Tia Dalma gli sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente sulla guancia "Ti aiuteranno anche a controllare e a focalizzare la tua magia bambino; ora è meglio se torni sull'Olandese prima che Jones pensi che ti abbia rapito." Harry ridacchiò e si precipitò verso l'Olandese, desideroso di dimostrare al padre tutto quello che aveva imparato.

Jones sapeva che Harry era un ragazzo intelligente, ma vedere tutto ciò che aveva appreso nel breve periodo lo sconcertò. Scosse la testa e rise dolcemente tra sé quando Harry si addormentò parlando con amore al sacchetto di ossa che Tia Dalma gli aveva dato. Jones sorrise amabilmente e tornò nella sua camera da musica, suonando una canzone dolce, che non aveva suonato da tanto tempo.

Quattro anni più tardi un Harry quindicenne sorrideva e saltava di vela in vela sull'Olandese; i suoi agili piedi e utili venti gli impedivano di cadere, il corpo flessibile, difficile da seguire per gli uomini maledetti mentre correva all'impazzata ridendo allegramente sulla nave. I suoi occhi verdi scintillanti luccicarono alla luce del sole, mentre i capelli lunghi svolazzavano al vento. Aveva capelli lunghi e sciolti, con trecce e perline che si mescolavano insieme, i suoi orecchini d'argento brillavano alla luce quando sorrise a suo padre, un fazzoletto cremisi manteneva la sua cicatrice coperta e teneva i capelli lontano dal viso.

Jones sorrise e chiamò il figlio a terra "Scendi Harry, stiamo per andare sotto e, se ti ricordi l'ultima volta, la tua presa non era abbastanza robusta ". Harry sospirò e replicò "Va bene", e saltò dall'albero maestro, atterrando in piedi. Jones scosse la testa per la giocosità del figlio "E ridai a Hadras la testa." Harry mise il broncio e Jones sospirò "Adesso ... " Harry sospirò e la gettò al corpo senza testa di Hadras. Sorrise a suo padre chiedendogli "Cosa ti ha messo così di buon umore?" Al che Jones fece un sorriso agghiacciante "E' tempo di raccogliere il debito di Jack Sparrow."

oOoOo

_**NOTA DELL'AUTRICE  
**__Grazie a tutti per la lettura! Ecco uno schema approssimativo che ho fatto in modo per il susseguirsi degli eventi. E' solo un abbozzo in modo che possiate vedere a che punto siamo e dove si proseguirà. _

_* Jack Sparrow fa un patto con Davy Jones; Jones recupera la Perla Nera dal fondo del mare, in 13 anni Jack pagherà il suo debito a Jones. _

_* Due anni dopo, l'__equipaggio si ammutina contro Jack, Sputafuoco Bill spedisce l'oro azteco a suo figlio e si getta in mare, spinto alla follia dal terribile oceano, si unisce all'equipaggio di Davy Jones. _

_* Due anni più tardi trovano Harry__, quando ha 6 anni. _

_* Cinque anni dopo, Harry compie 11 anni e Jones scende a terra a Port Royal per un giorno, questo è il giorno in cui Harry incontra Norrington._

_* Durante i quattro anni successivi Harry impara la magia da Tia Dalma, questo è anche il __punto in cui "Pirati dei Caraibi: La Maledizione della Prima Luna" si svolge. Harry ora ha 15 anni. _

_* Questo capitolo termina subito prima che Sputafuoco Bill sia inviato a ricordare a Jack che il suo tempo è scaduto._

oOoOo

_Il III capitolo sarà pubblicato il 21__/12/2010._


	3. Capitolo 3

Harry sospirò, suo padre era di umore terribile; erano stati così vicini a catturare Jack quando avevano dovuto fermarsi per recuperare l'equipaggio disperso da una nave naufragata. Harry era nascosto nell'ombra, guardando suo padre camminare di fronte a chi doveva ancora morire. Sorrise tra se, era sempre divertente vedere suo padre lavorare però, come quando aveva sei anni, non gli importava molto degli uomini che incontravano su quelle rotte. Erano sempre patetici e, il più delle volte se fosse stato per Harry, li avrebbe abbandonati al loro infernale destino. Giocò con una treccia di capelli, aggiungendo a essa una campanella per divertimento, mentre suo padre chiedeva la solita domanda "Temi la morte? Temi l'idea dell'oscuro abisso? Ogni singola colpa espiata, ogni peccato punito. Io posso offrirvi uno scampo, ti offro una scelta! " Harry ghignò quando sentì un uomo singhiozzare in risposta e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Diede un rapido sguardo sugli uomini che l'equipaggio maledetto aveva radunato, li classificò tutti come morti o probabilmente senza spina dorsale; fu quando i suoi occhi verdi si posarono sull'ultimo che si bloccò, assottigliò lo sguardo e poi spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Emise uno sbuffo divertito, beh ... avrebbe reso sicuramente le cose interessanti.

Jones sorrise quando un altro uomo firmò; non si aspettava molto da lui, ma ciò contava poco per Davy Jones; voleva solo anime per servire sulla sua nave, la condizione e lo spirito di quelle anime non gli interessavano. Proseguì, vedendo il ghigno divertito di Harry inarcò un sopracciglio incuriosito, chiedendosi cosa avesse messo il ragazzo in un tale stato di allegria, di solito Harry era tranquillo in quei momenti. Si chiese se il ragazzo stesse iniziando ad apprezzarli, ma comprese la ragione per l'umore di Harry quando guardò la successiva vittima e ringhiò "Tu non sei né morto né moribondo. Per quale motivo sei qui?" Gli occhi scuri dell'uomo lanciarono un'occhiata intorno come se cercasse una risposta; alla fine sembrò come se non avesse altra scelta e rispose con lieve esitazione "Jack Sparrow mi manda a saldare il suo debito."

L'equipaggio si zittì quando sentì le parole del giovane; anche Jones sembrava confuso quando chiese di nuovo, questa volta con più delicatezza "Per quale motivo sei qui?". La sua risposta fu la stessa mentre gli occhi castani del giovane incontrarono quelli verde mare di Jones "Jack Sparrow... mi manda a saldare il suo debito... " Jones si lasciò sfuggire una risatina; ora aveva capito il gioco di Jack, emise uno sbuffo divertito e replicò " Ah... Pensa un po', sono molto tentato di accettare l'offerta... ". Harry si sporse in avanti, gli occhi verdi diffidenti mentre guardava lo scambio tra i due. Sapeva che suo padre stava bleffando, ora poteva avvertire la Perla Nera e sapeva che Jack stava guardando la conversazione; Jones aveva risposto così per dare un falso senso di sicurezza a Jack. Harry sorrise con ironia quando suo padre si raddrizzò e si girò, guardando la Perla che al momento era in agguato nel buio. Harry afferrò uno dei membri dell'equipaggio, sapendo che stavano per recarsi sulla Perla e non voleva perdersi un solo istante dello spettacolo.

Jack guardò attentamente attraverso il suo cannocchiale, leggendo le labbra di Will mentre rispondeva alla domanda di Jones. Per un attimo, e fu rapido, Jack sentì uno sprazzo di colpa dentro di sé al solo pensiero di Will mentre scontava la sua condanna a bordo dell'Olandese, ma lo soffocò all'istante, ricordando a se stesso che nonostante tutto Will lo aveva usato per salvare Elizabeth. Jack riportò la sua attenzione al cannocchiale e sentì un brivido freddo farsi strada in lui quando Jones si raddrizzò e si voltò. Si scostò dall'oculare e trovò Jones in piedi direttamente davanti a lui, allo stesso modo comparve l'equipaggio maledetto, sottomettendo facilmente la ciurma della Perla. "Oh ... " disse lentamente, la sua mente cercava di trovare rapidamente una soluzione a quel problema appiccicoso.

Jones non era per niente divertito dalla trovata di Jack. Fissò Jack cupamente mentre guardava l'uomo cercare di trovare una via d'uscita da tutto ciò; Jones sbuffò interiormente, non avrebbe mai lasciato andare Jack, avrebbe fatto un patto impossibile con lui, uno che sapeva Jack avrebbe accettato, per poi farlo soffrire doppiamente quando avrebbe fallito. "Tu hai un debito da pagare." ringhiò "Sei stato capitano della Perla Nera per tredici anni... questo era il nostro patto!". Jones rimase quasi stupito quando Jack ebbe il coraggio di borbottare "Tecnicamente sono stato capitano per due anni e poi mi si sono ammutinati contro... " Al che Jones ringhiò "Quindi un mediocre capitano, ma capitano, ciò nondimeno!" Jones pensò che fosse giunto il momento di spingere nella polvere Jack ancora un po' mentre aggiungeva"non ti sei presentato agli altri per tanti anni come Capitan Jack Sparrow?". Fece una risata piena, mentre voltava le spalle a Jack solo per un attimo, ma fu abbastanza a lungo affinché Jack si guardasse intorno e individuasse, in mezzo all'equipaggio maledetto, un ragazzo; un giovane che non era maledetto, ma prestava servizio a bordo dell'Olandese come uomo libero.

Jack assottigliò gli occhi, confuso, mentre contemplava il ragazzo che sembrava un trovatello; il giovane aveva lunghi capelli neri quasi ricci, con una treccia che sfoggiava una campana d'argento che rimbalzava allegramente mentre il ragazzo rideva con l'equipaggio. Jack guardò Jones rapidamente con la coda dell'occhio, sapeva che il ragazzo non era uno della sua ciurma, il che significava che doveva essere dell'Olandese, eppure la maledizione non lo aveva colpito; Jack non sapeva cosa significasse, ma quando i suoi occhi scuri esaminarono il bel ragazzo giurò che l'avrebbe scoperto. I vestiti del giovane erano un po' più grandi di lui, una camicia bianca con maniche a campana, coperta da un gilet nero, diverse collane; indossava quelli che sembravano essere pantaloni neri rimpiccioliti che pendevano bassi sui suoi fianchi e i suoi piedi, dall'aspetto delicato, erano racchiusi in sandali sottili. Jack memorizzò tutte quelle informazioni per un uso futuro, sapendo che sarebbero state davvero utili.

Jack poi rivolse la sua attenzione all'uomo che al momento voleva la sua anima "Ce l'hai il mio pagamento, un'anima per la nave, è là che ti aspetta... " Jack fu interrotto da Jones quando l'uomo gli lanciò una cupa occhiataccia "Le anime non sono tutte uguali!" Jack ebbe la possibilità di bloccarlo aggiungendo "Ah Ah... Accettata la mia proposta in linea di principio si passa a discutere sul prezzo!"

Jones si allontanò da Jack per un momento, mentre rifletteva sulle parole dell'uomo nella sua mente "Prezzo?" chiese, quasi confuso, mentre schioccava le labbra vide lo sguardo calcolatore negli occhi di Jack; esteriormente Jones non mutò la sua espressione però, dentro di sé, stava quasi sorridendo di gioia; Jack si stava scavando la fossa da solo, senza che Jones dovesse alzare un solo tentacolo! Jones notò un movimento sopra la spalla di Jack e vide Harry osservare attentamente il tutto, come se aspettasse qualcosa; Jones si chiese che cosa sapesse il ragazzo che lui ignorava, ma sapeva che se Harry non gli aveva detto nulla significava che gli sarebbe stato rivelato a breve. Jones socchiuse gli occhi, avrebbe giurato di aver detto al ragazzo a stare lontano da Jack Sparrow fino a quando non fosse stato nella tormentata servitù per l'Olandese; una voce nella mente di Jones si chiese vagamente se il ragazzo avesse mai seguito un'indicazione e la risposta fu 'probabilmente no'. Sospirò prima di rivolgersi verso Jack.

Jack non aveva perso l'attimo di distrazione, così aveva ragione, il ragazzo era prezioso per Jones; come fosse accaduto un evento del genere non lo avrebbe mai saputo, tuttavia non era quello che gli interessava in quel momento, ciò che lo incuriosiva era come utilizzare quella situazione a suo vantaggio. " Quante anime vuoi contro la mia, quanto valgo?" chiese lentamente, con gli occhi che guardavano ogni movimento di Jones mentre si allontanava lentamente con piccoli passi. "Un centinaio di anime ... " precisò Jones senza fretta, i suoi occhi verde chiaro colmi di divertimento mentre aggiungeva "Tre giorni". Jack sorrise " Sei un angelo amico! Mandami il ragazzo che comincio subito!". Gli voltò le spalle e camminò verso ciò che Jones avrebbe pensato essere la direzione dell'Olandese per recuperare Will, tuttavia il suo vero motivo era di avvicinarsi allo strano giovane che Jones aveva portato con sé. Si fermò solo a pochi passi da uno degli scagnozzi di Jones quando il capitano disse "Tengo io il ragazzo... sarà una specie di caparra, ti rimangono solo 99 anime ora".

Harry era rimasto a guardare quello scambio molto da vicino; quando aveva gettato le ossa per trovare la via più veloce per Jack per suo padre il becco aveva tenuto l'osso di serpente in bocca. Harry sapeva che l'osso di serpente lo rappresentava e aveva la sensazione che, nel corso di tale lancio, il becco fosse il simbolo di Jack; ma era confuso sul perché le ossa erano state così chiare con lui in quella previsione, quando prima potevano dire solo vagamente a Harry dove avrebbe trovato un'avventura. Ecco perché li aveva seguiti sulla Perla Nera, sapeva che avrebbe potuto essere una gran tentazione, però la sua curiosità era uno dei suoi tratti più accattivanti, o almeno così gli piaceva pensare.

Jack si ritrovò ancora una volta oggetto di scherno, quando l'equipaggio maledetto rise per il patto di Jones. Jack guardò oltre al bruto con la testa da squalo, che era in piedi di fronte al ragazzo che aveva aperto la strada, e sapeva che adesso era il momento per colpire; ma voleva essere sicuro che tutto fosse al posto giusto e così si diresse di nuovo verso Jones "Hai conosciuto, no, Will Turner? È nobile, eroico... splendido soprano... vale per quattro... facciamo tre anime e mezzo!" Jack s'interruppe e vide che aveva l'attenzione di Jones "E non ti ho nemmeno detto che è innamorato? "

Harry, che stava ridendo dolcemente con il resto dell'equipaggio, tacque quando sentì ciò. Tia Dalma, una notte dopo UN SACCO di rum, in lacrime aveva iniziato a giocare con il suo medaglione, simile a quello che Harry aveva notato nella sala della musica di suo padre a bordo della nave. Glielo aveva raccontato e lei lo aveva guardato con le lacrime sulle guance "Ce l'ha ancora?" Mormorò, stordita. Scosse la testa e prese un altro bel sorso; Harry aveva smesso di bere, in quel momento gli era consentito solo un paio di bicchieri a causa dei suoi studi, e aveva capito istintivamente che voleva essere sobrio per qualsiasi cosa Tia Dalma gli avrebbe detto. La storia raccontata fu una delle tragedie più belle che avesse mai sentito e, per un ragazzo con una sete di storie e di conoscenza, era sicuramente qualcosa. Si riscosse dai suoi ricordi e assottigliò lo sguardo verso Jack, il suo viso di solito cordiale e aperto diventò glaciale mentre attendeva di vedere dove Jack stesse andando a parare.

"E' innamorato di una ragazza... " Jack aggiunse quasi come un ripensamento " Si devono sposare." Harry strinse i pugni, sapendo che non solo suo padre aveva aspettato dieci anni per trascorrere una giornata con la donna che amava, ma quel giorno avrebbe anche dovuto essere il loro giorno di nozze. Continuò ad ascoltare quello che Jack aveva da dire, la sua pazienza con l'uomo cominciava ad assottigliarsi; adesso riusciva a capire perché suo padre lo odiasse. "E' promesso…Dividere lui da lei e lei da lui sarebbe crudele solo meno che lasciare che si uniscano nel santo matrimonio?" Harry si era accontentato di lasciare che Jack parlasse perché era certo che, appena avesse finito, suo padre lo avrebbe trafitto nel punto in cui si trovava. Harry spalancò gli occhi quando vide l'espressione sul volto di suo padre, triste e sommersa dai ricordi. Emise un ringhio basso, ne aveva avuto abbastanza di quel maledetto Jack Sparrow.

Jones stava per aprire bocca per parlare quando qualcuno lo batté sul tempo "Jack Sparrow!" L'equipaggio si girò all'unisono, scioccato, quando videro un infuriato Harry sguainare la spada e puntarla verso Jack Sparrow "Tu maledetto vigliacco, sei stati chiamato per pagare il debito con Davy Jones, e nessuna delle tue melliflue chiacchiere ti risparmierà adesso! ". Harry si lanciò in avanti e ferì abilmente con la punta della spada la guancia di Jack, come ferita di avvertimento "Così, per una volta nella tua patetica vita, sii un uomo e paga il tuo debito!". Harry si chiese che cosa mai Tia Dalma trovasse di piacevole in Jack Sparrow; aveva parlato di lui qualche volta durante le loro sessioni di studio, Harry poteva solo pensare che fosse perché Jack fosse abbastanza pazzo da stare ai suoi giochi, però anche lui lo era... ma quello era diverso.

Jack aveva osservato shockato come il ragazzo si era fatto avanti e lo aveva chiamato vigliacco, sguainando la spada e addirittura arrivando ferirgli il suo volto! Aveva pensato che il ragazzo fosse fragile e debole, non sembrava valere molto. Tuttavia il bruciore sulla guancia gli fece capire che la sua analisi del ragazzo era sbagliata. Si asciugò il sangue con noncuranza, aprendo bocca per dire qualcosa, quando Jones lo interruppe: "Novantanove anime, tre giorni!" Jack sibilò sommessamente, così aveva perso la possibilità di far vacillare Jones. Si voltò a guardare il ragazzo, che stava sogghignando subdolamente, mentre riponeva la spada.

Jones si voltò e assottigliò lo sguardo verso Jack, felice che Harry lo avesse aiutato a ritornare in sé, guardò Jack e chiese "Reggerai questo fardello?" Jack, confuso, lo guardò storto e Jones chiarì " Puoi condannare un uomo innocente, un amico, a un'esistenza di schiavitù in tuo nome mentre tu vaghi libero?" Jones inclinò la testa, onestamente curioso di vedere cosa avrebbe detto Jack. Jack sembrò pensarci per un attimo, prima di girarsi e rispondere "Sì, tranquillamente! Firmiamo col sangue… o meglio inchiostro?" Jones non riusciva a crederci, non aveva pensato che avrebbe incontrato un uomo freddo come lui, e Jack aveva ancora il suo cuore, o almeno così credeva; ma non era sicuro che un uomo vero, con un cuore che batte nel petto, potesse essere d'accordo con quello che Jack stava facendo. Jones provò solo disgusto mentre stringeva la mano di Jack con un tentacolo, eliminando la macchia nera "Tre giorni", lo avvertì, prima di girarsi e afferrare bruscamente Harry per una lunga treccia. "Ahi!" piagnucolò Harry, facendo un sorriso giocoso a suo padre "Cooosa?" chiese, Jones semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo e tirò il ragazzo a sé, volendo suo figlio lontano della Perla e il più lontano possibile da Jack; Jones non era uno sciocco dopotutto e aveva visto gli sguardi che Jack aveva lanciato a suo figlio; si assicurò che l'inferno sarebbe stata una vacanza per Jack, una volta che avesse finito con lui.

Una volta tornato a bordo dell'Olandese fece uccidere all'equipaggio i restanti tre marinai, nessuno di loro valeva il suo tempo, e si voltò verso l'uomo che aveva scoperto essere conosciuto come Will Turner "Benvenuto a bordo dell'Olandese Volante signor Turner, sarai impiegato come parte della caparra di Jack ... ora al lavoro! " Will non ebbe la possibilità di replicare che fu scaraventato approssimativamente in direzione del sartiame; Jones si fidava del suo equipaggio per ottenere il lavoro fatto, guardò Harry e fu contento di vedere che sembrava un po' nervoso; avrebbe dovuto parlare un po' con il ragazzo, si era reso conto di essere qualche anno in ritardo.

Will imprecò mentalmente quando si rese conto che Jack lo aveva imbrogliato, nessuna vera sorpresa, a servire per lui a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Tuttavia Will presto si distrasse notando l'unico altro essere dall'aspetto umano a bordo della nave, un giovane che al momento stava scendendo le scale con Jones; il ragazzo si voltò a guardare Will sopra la sua spalla, le labbra rosa sul suo volto formarono un caldo sorriso, ma non perse lo sguardo provocante in quegli occhi. Sibilò quando sentì un destro poderoso colpirlo sulla spalla "Occhi di fronte, ragazzo" ringhiò a bassa voce un membro dell'equipaggio con la faccia da squalo. Deglutì nervosamente quando si guardò intorno e vide che tutto 'l'equipaggio veterano' lo stava fissando malignamente "Inizia a lavorare verme, e non pensare nemmeno di avvicinarti a Harry." Will annuì in silenzio e si precipitò a lavorare, pensando per tutto il tempo 'così ... il suo nome è Harry?'.

Harry seguì curiosamente suo padre, sorpreso quando Jones si girò per entrare negli alloggi privati di Harry piuttosto che nei suoi, come di solito suo padre faceva quando aveva qualcosa di serio che volesse dirgli. Jones fece cenno a Harry di sedersi sul letto, l'agile ragazzo fece come richiesto e guardò il padre chiedendosi cosa volesse. Inclinò la testa di lato, un'abitudine che aveva fin da quando era bambino; era stato punito per aver fatto domande da piccolo, così aveva sviluppato l'abitudine di fare domande senza dire niente. Jones sorrise dolcemente, ma non disse nulla e guardò il bellissimo, anche se sapeva che Harry avrebbe preferito essere chiamato vigoroso, ragazzo di fronte a lui. Aveva in qualche modo dimenticato che, quando aveva salvato il giovane dalle grinfie gelide degli oceani, un giorno quel bambino sarebbe cresciuto.

Jones si schiarì la gola e disse con voce roca "È venuto alla mia attenzione che hai quindici anni quest'anno." Jones quasi perse le staffe quando vide l'espressione sul volto di Harry "Sì ... sono diventato quindicenne un mese fa ... ricordi?" Jones emise un piccolo ringhio di avvertimento e aggiunse "Non fare il furbo con me ragazzo, sto solo dicendo che c'è qualcosa di cui probabilmente non sei ancora consapevole, come l'azione di ... ah ... fare ses ... copul ... fare ... "Jones emise un ringhio frustrato e Harry decise di aiutarlo "Vuoi dire che scopare? Sì, l'equipaggio mi ha raccontato tutto quando avevo undici anni. " Harry rise divertito e continuò "Sei un po' lento di comprendonio, non è vero padre?"

Jones sospirò per la sua stupidità: avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto che l'equipaggio avrebbe detto a Harry tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere, probabilmente molto tempo prima che il ragazzo avesse avuto alcun motivo di dover di sapere quel tipo di cose. Harry si mise a ridere e poi guardò il padre di nuovo curioso: "Che cosa ha causato tutto ciò?" Nella mente di Jones balenò Jack e gli sguardi che aveva lanciato a Harry mentre facevano l'accordo. Jones scosse la testa, non voleva che Harry avesse alcun motivo per cercare Jack e sapeva che, invece di tenere l'uomo sull'Olandese, dove sarebbe stato troppo vicino a Harry per i suoi gusti, avrebbe spedito Jack nello Scrigno per tutta l'eternità. Jones sorrise e scosse la testa "Niente ragazzo... assolutamente niente, meglio se dormi per un po', all'equipaggio piacerà stare alzato tutta la notte per giocare con la carne fresca". Harry sorrise e annui, intrufolandosi sotto le coperte e addormentandosi subito, senza nemmeno sentire il padre uscire e chiudere la porta dietro di lui.

"Fissa il paranco dell'albero signor Turner!" urlò Jimmy Legs mentre cercava di sistemare un cannone precario; continuò a guardare il cannone vacillare, malfermo in aria, e sbraitò " Scattare!" Ignaro che due uomini avessero eseguito docilmente i suoi ordini. " Levati!" gridò Will mentre si muoveva per serrare la fune, fu sorpreso quando l'altro lo respinse e ringhiò "Levati te". Will scosse la testa "E' mio", confuso sul perché l'altro membro dell'equipaggio lo stesse intralciando, alzò lo sguardo quando sentì l'altro dire bruscamente "Lascia ragazzo!". Will lasciò che la cima finisse nella presa dell'altro, stordito com'era quando si accorse con chi stesse parlando; i due si guardarono l'un l'altro in silenzio per un attimo, il momento terminò con uno schianto quando l'uomo, sospettato di essere suo padre, mormorò: "No ... " con sorpresa e lasciò cadere la cima.

Will spalancò gli occhi, quando la fune cadde e la afferrò cercando di fermarla; emise un grugnito quando la cima lo tirò in avanti e la peggior paura di Will si realizzò quando sentì lo schianto del cannone sul ponte sottostante. "Tirate su quel verme ". Ringhiò Jimmy Legs e Will fu strattonato rudemente e costretto contro l'albero mentre la sua schiena fu svestita dal sorvegliante con la frusta; lottò silenziosamente sapendo che fosse inutile. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti per il dolore, quando sentì l'altro Signor Turner ringhiare "NO!". Jimmy Legs sorrise lentamente con gioia maligna mentre aggiungeva " Mi impedisci di compiere il mio dovere... Subirai parte della punizione ". Will si girò per impedirlo quando suo padre lo batté sul tempo "La reclamo tutta".

Jones era tornato sul ponte interrogandosi sulla sua follia, non avrebbe mai lasciato Jack a una lega di distanza da Harry, quindi non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi per il ragazzo; arrivò giusto in tempo per sentire lo scambio tra Jimmy Legs e Sputafuoco. Si chiese che cosa avesse causato la lite; si era abituato a fidarsi di Sputafuoco mentre cresceva Harry; l'uomo aveva avuto un figlio, prima che fosse reclamato dall'Olandese, dimostrando la sua esperienza impagabile in più di un'occasione. Ma Jones non avrebbe mai permesso disobbedienza sulla sua nave, qualcosa che ogni uomo che lo serviva sapeva molto bene. "Ma davvero?" chiese, portando l'attenzione su di sé.

Sputafuoco sentì crescere la disperazione come vide il capitano Jones avvicinarsi. " E cosa ti spinge a un tale atto di carità?" domandò Jones lentamente; quella era la domanda che Sputafuoco temeva, sapeva che era inutile sperare che Jones avrebbe visto i loro figli come terreno comune e lasciare impunita la disobbedienza. Quel poco di cuore che era rimasto nel petto di Jones era solo per Harry, non c'era spazio per compassione al di fuori di quel ragazzo. Sapendo che non aveva altra scelta Sputafuoco rispose onestamente "Mio figlio ... Lui è mio figlio!"

L'equipaggio tacque e si voltò a guardare Sputafuoco; Will guardò il padre, chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe significato per entrambi. Jones guardò i due uomini in stato di shock, prima di ridere lentamente " Che fortunata coincidenza! Ritengo che cinque frustate siano duopo ... " Jones tacque, sapeva che c'era un solo modo con cui potesse pienamente punire entrambi e consegnò la frusta a Sputafuoco.

Harry si svegliò quando sentì il ponte sopra di lui diventare calmo e silenzioso. Sospirò, per quanto di solito amasse l'equipaggio, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto uccidere alcuni di loro solo per avere un po' di silenzio mentre cercava di addormentarsi. Tuttavia sapeva che il silenzio era o una cosa veramente buona, cioè qualcosa d'interessante stava accadendo, il che significa che la sua curiosità non l'avrebbe fatto riposare fino a quando avesse scoperto cosa fosse ... o era qualcosa di veramente brutto, cioè aveva il dovere di andare e affrontarlo con il resto dell'equipaggio. Sospirò mentre rotolava giù dal letto, indossò di nuovo i suoi sandali e si diresse verso il ponte. Si fermò in cima alle scale per un momento, guardando la strana scena di fronte a lui. L'equipaggio era in silenzio, due uomini tenevano la carne fresca, e Jones aveva consegnato a Sputafuoco una frusta, sentì uno dell'equipaggio mormorare " Il figlio di Sputafuoco... chi poteva immaginarlo?". Harry spalancò gli occhi, così ... per quello tutto l'equipaggio taceva.

"No ... No ... non lo farò!" mormorò Sputafuoco, guardando la frusta in mano a Jones. "Ormai il gatto è fuori dal sacco, signor Turner!" sbraitò Jones. I due uomini che tenevano Will strinsero la loro presa, mentre lo voltavano verso l'albero. Sputafuoco scosse la testa "No... " ripeté a bassa voce, Jones aggrottò la fronte e mormorò "Molto bene ... Jimmy Legs!". Gli occhi di Sputafuoco si spalancarono, sapendo che Jimmy Legs sarebbe stato molto più crudele del necessario, urlò "No!" e si fece avanti per prendere la frusta nelle sue mani. Sputafuoco si voltò verso Will, i suoi occhi tormentati mentre i due uomini che tenevano suo figlio ridacchiarono e gli strapparono la camicia di dosso, rivelando la pelle senza cicatrici di Will.

Harry stava guardando senza scomporsi e osservò la schiena di Will interessato, emise un fischio di apprezzamento, prima di girarsi e tornare a letto, avrebbe approfittato del silenzio finché poteva.

Una volta che la punizione terminò, Will fu gettato sul ponte e Sputafuoco lo seguì, cercando di aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Will ringhiò e si allontanò. " Non mi serve il tuo aiuto!" gridò. "Will ... Jimmy Legs si vanta di strappare la carne dalle ossa a ogni sferzata... " Will, voltatosi, guardò con disgusto Sputafuoco " Quindi mi stai dicendo che il tuo era un atto di compassione?". Sputafuoco guardò suo figlio con attenzione e annuì lentamente "Sì ... proprio così".

Sputafuoco portò suo figlio fino alla caserma e gli spiegò la situazione " Dopo 1OO anni sopracoperta scordi chi eri, a poco a poco... Finché non ti riduci come il povero Wyvern ". Indicò un marinaio che era ormai parte del muro. Will spalancò gli occhi mentre suo padre continuava "Una volta prestato giuramento all'Olandese non te ne puoi andare. Non prima di aver pagato il debito." Will si voltò e guardò il padre "Io non ho prestato nessun giuramento.". Gli occhi di Sputafuoco si riempirono di speranza "Allora devi andartene", sussurrò, invitando il figlio a recuperare la libertà. Will fece una pausa per riflettere e chiese "E quel giovane uomo ... si chiama Harry? Perché è qui? E non posso andarmene, non fino a quando trovo questa.". Will tirò fuori il disegno della chiave. Sputafuoco guardò suo figlio nervosamente, chiedendosi come gli avrebbe spiegato tutto ciò. Fu presto distratto dal fatto che suo figlio stava cercando di trovare la chiave per il forziere di Davy Jones.

Harry a volte si chiedeva perché si preoccupava del tutto di cercare di dormire, stava facendo un piacevole sonnellino, quando il suo stomaco gli aveva ricordato che, con tutto il trambusto di Jack, si era dimenticato di cenare. Sospirò e si alzò, trovando del pane fresco in cucina; stava tornando indietro quando passò davanti alla caserma e sentì bisbigliare a bassa voce. La sua curiosità, che stava diventando rapidamente il flagello della sua esistenza, ebbe la meglio e scivolò silenziosamente nell'ombra, chiedendosi che cosa fosse detto in segreto sulla nave del padre.

Sputafuoco doveva ancora rispondere mentre guardava il disegno della chiave, Wyvern sgranò gli occhi e uscì dal muro, mormorando dolcemente con un'aria ossessionata nei suoi occhi " Il forziere fantasma ". Will si avvicinò e chiese " Che cosa sai?" Wyvern alzò lo sguardo verso dove la musica proveniva dalla camera privata di Jones e sussurrò " Apri il forziere con la chiave e pugnala il cuore... no ... No, no, non pugnalare il cuore, all'Olandese occorre un cuore che batte o non avrà un capitano... non pugnalare il cuore... l'Olandese deve avere un capitano e senza un capitano, nessuno custodirà la chiave... ". Will annuì, sapendo che tutto ciò stesse provando la forza dell'uomo e chiese " Quindi il capitano ha la chiave? Dove si trova?" " Nascosta." fu la sua unica risposta; Will provò di nuovo " Dov'è il forziere?" "Nascosto!" e il marinaio scomparve nuovamente dentro il muro.

Gli occhi verdi di Harry si scurirono, mentre si affrettava a tornare nella sua cabina, mettendo da parte il cibo per più tardi, prima di bussare alla porta della camera di suo padre; sapeva da quello che era traspirato, che quel... forziere e ciò che riguardava la chiave era brutto per suo padre. La porta si aprì e Harry disse seriamente "Dobbiamo parlare".

oOoOo

_**NOTA GENERALE**__  
I colloqui tra I personaggi originali del film "Pirati dei Caraibi" sono tratti dai sottotitoli del film "La maledizione del forziere fantasma"._

oOoOo

_Il III capi__tolo sarà pubblicato il 10/01/2011._

oOoOo

_Per chi stesse seguendo "He's a WHAT" l'aggiornamento del capitolo 17 sta subendo rallentamenti per problemi personali della betareader.  
In ogni caso entro settimana prossima sarà pubblicato._


	4. Capitolo 4

Jack guardò con disgusto il residuo viscido sulla sua mano sinistra, il suo primo ufficiale, il signor Gibbs lo raggiunse al suo fianco e gli chiese "E come pensi di mietere 99 anime in tre giorni?" Corrucciò la fronte, sfidando Jack a rispondere. Jack guardò con stupore la sua mano e disse: "Per fortuna ha sorvolato sulle condizioni in cui le anime devono versare." Gli occhi del signor Gibbs si riempirono d comprensione "... ah ... Tortuga" Jack si voltò e sorrise, asciugandosi la mano sul giubbotto del signor Gibbs replicò "Sì ... Tortuga!"

Il signor Gibbs sedeva a un tavolo traballante, impassibile mentre cadevano bottiglie e volavano pugni attorno a lui. Considerò che Jack fosse un genio per pensare di tenere colloqui per un posto sulla Perla Nera in una taverna, gli uomini sarebbero stati ubriachi e avrebbero accettato qualsiasi cosa. Sorrise, guardando il sacrificio successivo ... ehm ... marinaio si corresse: "Perché saresti degno della Perla Nera?" L'uomo anziano gli rivolse un sorriso sdentato, mentre affermava con orgoglio "Beh a dire la verità signore, veramente non ho mai navigato prima, vorrei solo vedere un po' il mondo finché sono giovane. " Gibbs guardò l'uomo, che sembrava potesse crollare in ogni istante e capì che se il resto dei candidati fosse stato così, non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a consegnarli a Davy Jones. Sorrise al vecchio e disse: "E sia. Metti una croce."

Sirius Black sedeva lì vicino su uno sgabello della taverna, guardando il bicchiere vuoto con confusione, avrebbe giurato che fosse pieno pochi secondi fa; sospirò e scosse la testa, ben sapendo che il suo migliore amico James era probabilmente in cielo con sua moglie, scuotendo la testa per il suo comportamento. Sirius ordinò un altro drink, volendo cancellare il sapore dei ricordi dalla bocca; aveva finalmente trovato dove era Harry, a quanto pare, mentre lui era in mare, avevano affidato il bambino alla sorella di Lily, le strade avrebbe potuto essere un posto più sicuro per il ragazzo. Nove anni fa era andato a prendere il ragazzo per crescerlo quando aveva saputo che aveva avuto uno sfortunato 'incidente' ed era caduto in mare dalle scogliere; il sorriso sulla faccia di Petunia mentre glielo raccontava gli aveva fatto capire che non era stato un incidente. Per questo il marinaio non riusciva a smettere di incolpare se stesso: sbatté la mano sul tavolo di un paio di volte, chiedendosi dove fosse il suo drink.

Remus sospirò, guardando il suo vecchio amico, Sirius non era stato più lo stesso dal giorno in cui erano andati a prendere Harry. Dopo aver salpato con il loro equipaggio, ma non si erano spinti oltre Tortuga prima che Sirius si fosse seduto sullo sgabello del bar e non si fosse più alzato. L'equipaggio se ne era andato da tempo, erano stati un gruppo fedele, ma poi i soldi avevano smesso di arrivare e ogni uomo aveva bocche da sfamare a casa. Remus, come primo ufficiale, aveva detto loro di andarsene e li aveva ringraziati per il loro servizio; osservò come il barista passò un altro drink a Sirius.

Remus sapeva che stava entrando in un territorio pericoloso, ma afferrò il bicchiere da Sirius, facendo sbattere le palpebre all'uomo per la sorpresa, prima che si girasse e gli ringhiasse contro"Cosa significa tutto ciò Remus?" Remus non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era sempre stato sorpreso di come Sirius potesse parlare come se fosse sobrio quando era chiaramente ubriaco fradicio. "Sirius ... Sono passati anni ... devi smetterla, guarda c'è una nave laggiù che cerca dell'equipaggio, sono rimasto seduto su questo sgabello accanto a te e ho guardato mentre bevevi i nostri anni di lavoro". Sirius si mise ritto a sedere, un senso di disagio strisciò nel suo stomaco "Sirius ... sai che sei il mio ... amico, e io ti sono fedele sopra ogni altra cosa, ma non solo stai rovinando la tua vita, tu stai sprecando la mia, ci sono ancora cose che voglio fare in questo mondo prima di morire. "

Remus sospirò e si alzò, resistendo a Sirius il suo drink "Vado là a firmare per l'equipaggio... puoi rimanere qui se vuoi." disse Remus tristemente mentre si girava e si allontanava, un Sirius interdetto lo guardò allontanarsi.

Il signor Gibbs contò i membri che avevano reclutato "Come andiamo?" gli chiese Jack pigramente, dal suo punto nascosto di osservazione. Gibbs lo guardò e fece finta di pensare "Inclusi quei quattro? Siamo a... quattro." Jack non rispose mentre tornava a lavorare con la sua bussola. Gibbs alzò gli occhi al cielo e rivolse la sua attenzione alla nuova figura che era davanti a lui vicino alla scrivania. Quest'uomo aveva qualcosa in lui, Gibbs lo sapeva solo guardandolo. I suoi occhi erano dolci, ma di ambra tagliente, aveva i capelli castano chiaro e sembrava giovane, ma aveva ciocche brizzolate; i suoi vestiti erano logori e dovevano essere sostituiti perché era ovvio che fossero stati riparati molte volte nella loro vita. L'uomo si schiarì la gola e tese la mano per una stretta, la sua voce era dolce, ma fiduciosa "Il mio nome è Remus Lupin e vorrei servire sulla vostra nave; ho avuto esperienza come primo ufficiale, anche se non ho problemi a servire sotto qualcun altro, sono esperto in navigazione e in tattica da difesa, posso anche fare manutenzione e, in molti casi, migliorare i cannoni ". Gli occhi del signor Gibbs assunsero un'aria calcolatrice; sorrise lentamente e allungò la mano per stringere quella di Remus "Benvenuto a bordo della Perla nera signor Lupin".

Remus annuì. "Grazie." replicò Remus, guardandosi attorno e sembrando deluso, come se fosse in attesa che qualcun altro arrivasse. Gibbs poi notò un'alta figura dirigersi verso di loro; il volto della figura era nascosto da capelli neri e ondulati. Gli occhi di Remus s'illuminarono mentre afferrava la persona per le braccia e la guidava verso il tavolo "Questo è Sirius Black, è un buon marinaio, quando non è perso nel brandy e nel rum, e serve fedelmente". L'uomo dai capelli neri conosciuto come Sirius alzò gli occhi e fissò Remo "Sono ubriaco Remy, non invalido." Scosse la testa e guardò il signor Gibbs "Dove devo firmare?" Il signor Gibbs sorrise e spinse in avanti le carte.

Dopo che i due uomini se ne andarono per raccogliere quello di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno, Jack disse allegramente "Mi sembra che possiamo aggiungerne altri due per lo scambio." Il signor Gibbs scosse la testa: "Oh no, terrò quegli uomini Jack, hanno un'aria che mi piace." Jack sospirò e tornò a giocare con la sua bussola, sapendo che non avrebbe mai vinto quell'argomento.

Ancora una volta il signor Gibbs fu distratto da una figura "Qual è la tua storia?" Chiese il signor Gibbs con interesse "La mia storia?" L'uomo strascicò lentamente le parole "La mia storia è esattamente uguale alla tua, solo un capitolo indietro. Ho inseguito un uomo per i sette mari, Dargli la caccia mi è costato l'equipaggio... l'incarico, e la mia vita." L'uomo sottrasse la bottiglia di rum posta sulla scrivania di Gibbs e prese un lungo sorso. Il signor Gibbs lo guardò in confusione prima di dire lentamente "Commodoro?" La sua domanda ricevette risposta dagli occhi penetranti di Norrington quando domandò "Non più. Non mi hai ascoltato?" Gibbs fu colpito dal fatto che, nonostante l'inferno sulla terra che Norrington aveva passato, potesse ancora parlare con il suo fascino aristocratico. James Norrington spostò il viso vicino al signor Gibbs e ringhiò "Vi avevo quasi acciuffati a Tripoli... Ce l'avrei fatta, non fosse stato per l'uragano." Il volto di Gibbs assunse un'aria shockata quando si rese conto di quello che Norrington stava dicendo: "Oddio... non avete cercato di attraversarlo!" Norrington sorrise semplicemente e disse: "Allora, mi prendi nella ciurma oppure no?" Fu poco dopo che Gibbs ricorderà che scoppiò il finimondo.

Sull'Olandese Volante Davy Jones guardò negli occhi verdi determinati di suo figlio. "Cosa?" chiese lentamente, assottigliò lo sguardo con aria calcolatrice, mentre pensava alle parole del giovane. "Will Turner, l'uomo che sta scontando una parte del debito di Jack Sparrow, ha fatto domande su qualcosa chiamato forziere fantasma. Voleva anche sapere dove fosse la chiave, è stato Wyvern chi glielo ha riferito ma non ha rivelato dove fosse il forziere o la chiave". Jones lanciò un ringhio di rabbia prima di girarsi e, guardando negli occhi di Harry, capì che il ragazzo avesse altro da dire "Che altro?" domandò lentamente. Harry sembrò esitante, Sputafuoco lo aveva in pratica cresciuto, non aveva mai previsto un tradimento da parte dell'uomo; guardò di nuovo suo padre e capì dove giacesse la sua lealtà"Sputafuoco ... era con lui e non ha detto nulla in contrario... infatti ha incoraggiato Will per trovare un modo per scappare da questa nave, prima di fare il suo voto di servire ". Jones scatenò un altro ringhio, prima di prendere un bel respiro per calmarsi; si voltò e diede un colpetto sulla spalla di Harry "Hai fatto bene figlio, tornare a dormire, mi prenderò cura di quei mascalzoni". Harry annuì e sorrise, aveva fatto il suo dovere; se ne tornò a letto.

Più tardi, mentre stava suonando il suo organo Davy Jones sentì le parole che stava aspettando. Sapeva che l'equipaggio sarebbe stato alzato per il loro gioco abituale. Sorrise quando sentì la voce di Will dire lentamente "lo sfido Davy Jones". Jones si alzò e si avvicinò con calma, era tempo che il ragazzo capisse il suo posto. "Accetto". Disse senza fretta, osservando Will mentre il giovane si guardava intorno nervosamente; sorrise tra sé era malignamente, sarebbe stato più facile di quello che aveva originariamente pensato. Un tavolo fu organizzato in fretta per loro; Will si mise sull'attenti mentre Jones si avvicinava e il capitano lo guardò ancora una volta prima di dire "La posta in gioco?"

Will guardò Davy Jones con bruciante determinazione; dovette ammettere che aveva vacillato quando Jones era sceso e aveva accettato immediatamente la sua sfida. Tuttavia, ora si rendeva conto che stava giocando per davvero, così doveva mettere tutto sul tavolo "La mia anima..." iniziò lentamente "Un'eternità di schiavitù." Jones sembrava quasi annoiato mentre domandava "In cambio di?" Lo sguardo di Will fu distratto per un attimo da un movimento sopra le spalle di Jones. Vide Harry, il giovane su quella nave che non faceva parte dell'equipaggio, eppure era brutalmente protetto da loro. Gli occhi verdi di Harry chiuse s'incrociarono con i suoi, il giovane gli fece l'occhiolino, come per dire 'buona fortuna ... ne avrai bisogno'. Will scosse un poco la testa prima di rivolgersi a Jones e dire lentamente: "Questa". E mostrò il disegno della chiave che Jack gli aveva dato.

Jones aprì il panno lentamente, percependo Harry al suo fianco; lo inclinò in modo che il ragazzo potesse vedere. Dentro c'era infatti un disegno della chiave del forziere fantasma. Harry lo guardò e Jones annuì in un modo che solo Harry poteva vedere; non aveva dubitato per un momento che le informazioni del ragazzo fossero vere. L'equipaggio, che era rimasto stordito a quello che Will voleva, vide l'occhiata tra padre e figlio e si rilassò. Quella non era una sorpresa per loro, il che significa che Will era nei guai. Risero a bassa voce mentre si sistemavano per guardare la partita. Will e Jones si sedettero con calma, i loro sguardi s'incrociarono quando Will, pieno di falsa fiducia, disse: "Fate ancora in tempo a ritirarvi." Jones sbuffò una risata prima di estrarre la chiave e mostrarla a Will. Prepararono i loro dadi e sbatterono giù le tazze, alle loro due se ne aggiunse una terza. Jones guardò sorpreso Sputafuoco "Che significa?" sibilò lentamente, avrebbe voluto occuparsi del tradimento di Sputafuoco più tardi. Sputafuoco guardò negli occhi Jones con determinazione e dichiarò: "Gioco anch'io, stessa posta". Will cercò di far desistere Sputafuoco, ma l'uomo non si lasciò convincere.

Sputafuoco si voltò a guardare il capitano dopo aver piazzato la sua puntata. "La tua scommessa, capitano." mormorò a bassa voce, guardando con cautela Harry con la coda dell'occhio. Non sarebbe stato sorpreso se Harry avesse usato qualcuno dei suoi trucchi per assicurare che il padre vincesse. Sarebbe stato impossibile provare che il ragazzo lo avesse aiutato o no, ma Sputafuoco sapeva che non poteva lasciare che suo figlio affrontasse tutto ciò da solo. Jones chiuse gli occhi per un secondo prima di dire lentamente "Quattro quattro..." Harry fu al suo fianco in un secondo mentre rivolgevano la loro attenzione a Will "Quattro cinque." Will disse con fiducia, "Sei tre." mormorò piano Sputafuoco, sperando che suo figlio sapesse cosa stesse facendo.

I dadi furono lentamente rivelati e Will abbassò lo sguardo "Benvenuto nella mia ciurma,ragazzo..." disse con calma Jones, l'equipaggio rise minacciosamente dietro di lui quando fu interrotto da Sputafuoco che esclamò "Dodici cinque ... Datemi del bugiardo oppure rilanciate." lo sfidò. Jones era furioso per la sfida e rivelò i dadi di Sputafuoco esclamando "Sputafuoco Bill, sei un bugiardo e passerai un'eternità su questa nave!" Si rivolse verso Will con un sorriso beffardo e disse: "Mio giovane Turner, sei libero di scendere a terra ... la prossima volta che sbarcheremo!" L'equipaggio si mise a ridere mentre il loro capitano si allontanava. Will alzò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi di Harry, che stava ghignando trionfante, gli occhi verdi lampeggiarono con una luce ultraterrena che Will non aveva notato prima. Harry sorrise e si voltò per svanire nell'ombra della nave, facendo credere a Will che fosse sparito.

Will si rivolse a suo padre e disse: "Folle, perché l'hai fatto?" Sputafuoco guardò il figlio si era lasciato alle spalle e rispose: "Non potevo guardarti perdere". Will scosse la testa "Non si trattava di vincere o perdere". Gli occhi di Sputafuoco si spalancarono per l'illuminazione "La chiave ... Volevi solo sapere dove si trova!" Nel buio Harry assottigliò lo sguardo, suo padre avrebbe dovuto tenere alta la guardia.

Più tardi quella notte Sputafuoco e Will si avvicinarono al ponte; la maggior parte dell'equipaggio dormiva e Sputafuoco si avvicinò al membro al timone "Il capitano vuole che ti dia il cambio..." il membro d'equipaggio, Snap Dragon, lo guardò curiosamente prima che Sputafuoco scrollasse le spalle e chiarisse: "Ordini del capitano." In quello stesso momento Will stava strisciando silenziosamente nella camera da musica della nave, non rendendosi conto di essere seguito da invisibili passi in silenziosi. Si avvicinò lentamente alla figura addormentata di Jones e con due penne si sporse delicatamente in avanti, spostando lentamente i tentacoli dal suo obiettivo e congelandosi per qualsiasi movimento improvviso di Jones. Con delicatezza, distraendo i tentacoli con vari oggetti, prese la chiave dal buco vuoto nel petto di Jones. Uscì in fretta, non volendo sfidare oltre il destino. Harry quasi si mosse per fermarlo, quando si rese conto che sarebbe stato stupido; suo padre era in un sonno profondo e non avrebbe mai sentito i rumori di una lotta se non quando fosse stato troppo tardi; Harry era leggero e costruito per salire con agilità su vele e alberi, Will aveva più muscoli di lui, di conseguenza sarebbe stato un combattimento veloce che avrebbe solo fatto scappare Will dalla nave più velocemente.

Harry era curioso su cosa Will pensasse di fare e, mentre padre e figlio si salutavano con un addio accorato, Harry scosse la spalla di suo padre: "Padre ... Padre, sveglia!" Jones si alzò e si guardò intorno confuso, mentre una miriade di oggetti cadde giù dalla sua barba tentacolosa "Cosa significa tutto ciò?" chiese, Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse a proposito"Non ti sembra che manchi... qualcosa?" Jones spalancò gli occhi quando un suo tentacolo sondò il petto in preda al panico, trovando solo una caverna vuota nel punto in cui avrebbe dovuto esserci la chiave. Alzò lo sguardo negli occhi taglienti di Harry e disse: "Will!" Harry annuì lentamente e aggiunse "E Sputafuoco".

Sulla Perla Nera James Norrington stava ascoltando in silenzio mentre Jack sfilava in giro con la sua grazia. Scosse la testa incredulo, il perdono gli avrebbe ridato indietro la sua vita, e avrebbe potuto svegliarsi da quell'incubo! Ascoltò anche il lieve flirtare tra Elizabeth e Jack. Sentì stringersi per un attimo il cuore dal dolore, quando si rese conto che non si era liberato del tutto dalle emozioni che aveva per lei. Gravavano molto sul suo cuore, ma sapeva che c'era più spazio per esse; si era reso conto che i suoi sentimenti per lei erano sprecati.

Si affiancò a lei, l'aria fresca del mare aveva spazzato via molto tempo fa ciò che restava della sua parrucca, lasciando i capelli marrone scuro a sventolare nella lenta coda di cavallo in cui li aveva legati; la guardò per un attimo prima di esordire " Che cosa strana... in altri tempi avrei dato non so cosa per vederti così mentre pensavi a me... " Elizabeth alzò lentamente lo sguardo alle sue parole. "Non so di cosa parli. " affermò brevemente. Inarcò un sopraciglio "Oh, lo dico di sì..." la sua presa in giro fu tagliata dalla lingua tagliente di Elizabeth " Non dire assurdità. Mi fido di lui, tutto qui ". James rise mentre si allontanava senza fretta, prima di andarsene non poté resistere nel darle poche parole di commiato "Non ti sei ancora chiesta come ci sia finito il tuo fidanzato sull'Olandese Volante?" Scosse la testa e si allontanò, pensando che Elizabeth era ancora la giovane donna che conosceva a Port Royal, ancora troppo ingenua per giocare ai giochi dei pirati.

Jones fissò il disegno sul panno che teneva in mano, prima di girarsi e avvicinarsi rabbiosamente, stringendo lentamente il suo artiglio intorno al collo di Sputafuoco. Harry guardava con aria circospetta, non aveva mai visto suo padre così arrabbiato prima d'ora, ma si rese conto che c'era da aspettarselo. Sputafuoco era stato uno degli uomini più fidati sulla sua nave, aveva aiutato a crescere il figlio di Jones, e ora era venuto alla luce che aveva tradito Jones. Harry guardò la nave in lontananza con tristezza, chiedendosi se la gente avrebbe mai smesso di tradire suo padre.

Jones strinse la presa sul collo di Sputafuoco mentre pronunciava con calma "Ora tu starai a guardare!" Si voltò verso il resto della ciurma mentre gridava "Che non si odano grida di gioia! Che nessuno alzi più occhi speranzosi al cielo! E maledetto sia questo giorno da noi, pronti a evocare ... il Kraken!" Harry osservò come l'evocazione fu completata dall'eco che fu rilasciato in tutto l'oceano e dal grido disperato di Sputafuoco "NO!"

Harry guardò come il Kraken fu scatenato contro la nave irlandese, poteva sentire le urla degli uomini anche a quella distanza; girò le spalle alla scena, guardando invece suo padre che contemplava con gioia malvagia. Harry scosse la testa, non importa quanto amasse suo padre, non avrebbe mai potuto essere così.

L'Olandese Volante si avvicinò lentamente al relitto. Harry guardò senza emozione i corpi galleggianti, sperando solamente che uno di essi fosse Will Turner, in modo che suo padre potesse essere in pace con la chiave ancora una volta al sicuro. Ascoltò come Maccus si avvicinò per informare il padre "Il ragazzo non è qui. Se lo sarà preso il mare." Jones non disse nulla per un momento, mentre guardava verso l'orizzonte "Sono io il mare".

Jones si precipitò verso Sputafuoco, che guardava ai suoi piedi con la disperazione sul suo volto "Vorrai stare da solo con i tuoi pensieri." disse Jones dolcemente prima di gridare "In cella!" La sua attenzione fu poi sviata, poiché l'equipaggio chiese "E i sopravvissuti?" Jones fece una pausa e poi replicò cupamente "Non ci sono sopravvissuti".

Harry sospirò, senza corpo di Turner non avrebbe potuto recuperare la chiave, senza la chiave suo padre non si sarebbe sentito al sicuro. La sua deduzione si dimostrò corretta quando suo padre ordinò a Koleniko di tracciare la rotta per l'isola dove era nascosto il forziere "Fammi arrivare primo o me la pagherai!" Koleniko si fermò e guardò Jones " "Primo"?"Jones Ringhiò e rispose: " Chi mi ha mandato quel ciarlatano di un ladro? Chi gli ha detto della chiave? Jack Sparrow."

Remus sorrise mentre si sedeva di fianco a Sirius, gli poggiò con gentilezza una mano sulla spalla, domandando con calma "Non è meglio che stare seduto su uno sgabello di un bar in attesa di morire?" Sirius sembrò perso nei suoi pensieri per un attimo, prima di guardare Remus e chiedergli: "Perché sei stato seduto con me in tutti questi anni? Saresti potuto andartene ... non me la sarei presa ... ma non l'hai fatto, perché? " Remus sgranò gli occhi, di tutte le cose che si aspettava che Sirius dicesse quella era la meno probabile. Afferrò una bottiglia di rum e si sedette "Perché tu sei mio amico Siri ..." mormorò, bevendo un grande sorso, ben sapendo che con l'argomento di quella conversazione ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Sirius gli prese la bottiglia dalle labbra, gli occhi scuri sobri e seri. "Stavi dicendo la verità quando hai detto che stavi sprecando la tua vita seduto accanto a me in un bar, perché, perché l'hai fatto!" Remus sembrò che stesse per rispondere, i loro volti abbastanza vicino affinché Remus sentisse l'alito di Sirius, era la prima volta dopo anni che poteva sentire solo la menta dolce che Sirius amava masticare, non una goccia di rum sul suo respiro . Si sporse un attimo prima di tirarsi indietro, la sua risposta fu interrotta da "Terra!"

Harry di solito rimaneva sottocoperta, quando non era necessaria la sua presenza, volendo rimanere alla larga dai membri dell'equipaggio più assetati di sangue. Tuttavia oggi era rimasto sul ponte, non volendo lasciare solo il padre durante quel momento vulnerabile. Suo padre abbassò il cannocchiale e disse: "Eccoli. Ed io potrò scendere a terra solo tra dieci anni..." Maccus si fece avanti e disse: "Fidatevi di noi per agire al posto vostro". Davy Jones guardò il più fedele del suo equipaggio e, per la prima volta, si rese conto che quegli uomini lo servivano non solo a causa della loro pena, ma perché aveva vinto la lealtà di quegli individui induriti. Annuì e aggiunse con un ghigno scuro "Confido che sappiate a cosa andate incontro se fallite!" Il suo sorriso fu ricambiato mentre si voltava verso il resto del suo equipaggio "Va bene. Giù!" urlò, cosa che fu ripresa dal resto dell'equipaggio.

Harry spalancò gli occhi quando suo padre diede il comando, si guardò intorno freneticamente, nessuno aveva ancora notato che era sul ponte, si precipitò verso le scale che portavano di sotto; suo padre, si rese conto, pensava che fosse già laggiù. Poiché Harry era rimasto umano durante la sua permanenza sull'Olandese Volante, non riusciva a rimanere aggrappato quando la nave s'immergeva sotto la superficie dell'oceano ed era al sicuro solo sottocoperta. Non raggiunse le scale, l'acqua si riversò oltre il parapetto; lanciò un grido, mentre sentiva l'acqua trascinarlo via, i suoi occhi verdi spaventati s'incrociarono con quelli di suo padre quando l'oceano lo portò via "Padre!" urlò mentre fu trascinato in acqua.

Davy Jones aveva pensato di aver conosciuto la paura quando la chiave del suo forziere gli fu sottratta, si era rivelato corretto; conobbe ancora la paura quando aveva visto Jack Sparrow sull'isola dove teneva il forziere fantasma. Ora per la prima volta in assoluto comprese la paura quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Harry, il ragazzo si stava sforzando di afferrare qualsiasi cosa che potesse tenerlo sulla nave, ma l'Olandese Volante s'immergeva troppo velocemente, e suo figlio fu trascinato via. "HARRY!" Urlò ma l'acqua , che si schiantava su di loro, ingoiò il suo grido.

Harry gemette quando si svegliò lentamente, la guancia premuta contro la sabbia ardente. Si mise a sedere ed emise un piccolo gemito di dolore, anche realizzò di essere stato fortunato; niente di rotto nel suo corpo, era semplicemente dolorante per essere stato sballottato dal mare. Tossì e sputacchiò acqua di mare. Si mise a sedere e si guardò intorno, riconoscendo di essere sulla stessa isola del forziere fantasma. Sospirò sollevato, suo padre sarebbe stato vicino in quel mentre, e l'equipaggio sarebbe venuto sulla terra per salvare la chiave e il forziere dalla presa di Sparrow. Si fermò e notò alcune figure combattere a distanza e pensò di poter sfruttare il suo tempo a terra, strisciando in silenzio vicino alle persone.

Harry osservò divertito come tre figure litigavano fra loro, le loro parole volano avanti e indietro cambiando chi stava litigando con chi. Ridacchiò divertito nel vedere che una donna li stava seguendo suoi richiami di smetterla si perdevano nel vuoto. Harry si chiese dove avesse sentito quella voce, quando i suoi occhi si spalancarono e riconobbe Elizabeth Swan. Scosse la testa, stupito di come si stesse configurando la situazione.

Davy Jones ringhiò alla sua ciurma mentre li scaricò sulla spiaggia "Trovate il forziere e la chiave, riportatemeli ... e guai a voi se mio figlio non ritorna con voi!" L'equipaggio ringhiò d'accordo. Maccus e Hadras strinsero le impugnature delle loro spade con determinazione; avevano fallito il loro capitano, non controllando che Harry fosse sotto coperta. Promisero di riportare il ragazzo indietro al sicuro, con anche il forziere e la chiave.

Quando l'equipaggio di pirati maledetti emerse dalle secche, si recò prima dove era sepolto il forziere e lanciò ringhi e maledizioni quando vide che era mancante. Osservarono le impronte e sorrisero cupamente mentre le seguivano, non avrebbero deluso il loro capitano. Harry si era divertito a guardare i tre litiganti, riconobbe Will Turner e Jack Sparrow, ma il terzo era un mistero per lui. Scrollò le spalle e vide che due membri dell'equipaggio di Jack si stavano allontanando con il forziere, seguiti da un'Elizabeth urlante. Si girò e notò che anche il suo equipaggio li stava seguendo. Sorrise tra sé, l'equipaggio avrebbe potuto recuperare il forziere, lui aveva alcuni conti da regolare.

L'equipaggio aveva seguito la pista più ovvia, quando avevano visto due marinai scappare con la cassa e una giovane donna che li inseguiva, sapendo che vi avrebbero trovato una delle cose che stavano cercando. Li seguirono in fretta, non volendo perdere l'occasione di recuperare il forziere per Davy Jones.

Harry aveva seguito da vicino i tre litiganti, quando vide Jack Sparrow dirigersi dalla sua parte, si gettò in fretta in una tomba vuota; aveva visto la chiave luccicare al sole al collo di Jack, e sapeva che, con l'elemento sorpresa, avrebbe potuto recuperarla. Il suo vantaggio fu però rovinato quando, proprio mentre stava per saltare fuori della tomba e cogliere l'attimo, Jack cadde su di lui. Emise un sibilo di dolore quando il pirata più grande atterrò direttamente su di lui. Fu allora che s'irrigidì e guardò diretto negli occhi scuri di Jack.

Jack non aveva idea del perché il ragazzo carino che aveva visto con l'equipaggio di Jones fosse lì; si rese conto che anche Jones dovesse essere lì, il che non era una vera sorpresa; però si stava domando perché il ragazzo fosse nascosto nella tomba quando notò gli occhi verdi che lo osservavano taglienti. "Oh, scusami ragazzo, non mi sono reso conto che questa tomba fosse occupata".

Harry sibilò mentre estraeva il pugnale e lo puntò al collo di Jack; l'uomo non poteva sguainare la spada nello spazio ristretto e Harry ghignò malignamente mentre strappava la chiave dal collo di Jack "Oh, no scusami te". Ribadì, spingendo il pirata via dalla sua strada, e uscì dalla tomba, rendendosi conto che doveva scappare velocemente prima che le gambe lunghe di Jack lo raggiungessero.

Harry sentì un frastuono alle spalle e si voltò per guardare, i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide che i due litiganti rimanenti stavano al momento combattendo in cima una ruota idraulica. Scosse la testa incredulo, a bordo dell'Olandese aveva affrontato solo maledizioni oscure, non la follia che apparentemente infettava l'equipaggio di Jack. Continuò a correre nelle ombre della giungla, nella speranza di riuscire a tornare all'Olandese con il suo tesoro prima di essere raggiunto.

Jack rimase momentaneamente stordito, quando il ragazzo era scappato con la chiave, ma ben presto si riprese e strisciò lentamente fuori dalla tomba, guardando a terra curiosamente quando la sentì tremare sotto di sé. Si girò e guardò alle spalle, ma fu troppo tardi per schivare, così fu catturato nella ruota idraulica.

Durante la corsa attraverso la fitta giungla Harry incontrò l'equipaggio che era sceso a terra. Maccus gli si avvicinò e disse: "Sono contento di averti trovato Harry, il capitano era preoccupato per te." Harry fece un sorriso luminoso mentre affermava "Oh, chi io? Stavo solo facendo una passeggiata ..." La ciurma rise e Harry si voltò per guardare con attenzione Maccus "Torno alla nave, ma Jack Sparrow sa che ho qui la chiave... prendila e assicurati che torni a mio padre insieme al forziere, posso tornare alla nave per conto mio. " Maccus sembrò incerto per un attimo, prima di annuire e prendere la chiave "D'accordo ragazzo, solo non lasciare che ti prenda." Harry sorrise e annuì, correndo verso la riva, mentre la ciurma continuava a dare la caccia al forziere.

Hadras sorriso quando trovò il forziere che giaceva così innocentemente nel suo percorso; era raro che avesse modo di dimostrare il suo valore al Capitano, ma ora era il suo momento; sorrise follemente tra sé mentre correva con il forziere verso la riva, non rendendosi conto che Jack Sparrow lo aveva nel mirino.

Harry stava passando nello stesso punto di Hadras, quando vide quello che era successo tra lui e Jack; imprecò quando si accorse che il resto dell'equipaggio continuava a inseguire una cassa vuota; si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto inseguire Jack. Jack aveva forzato la serratura, un'impresa che non aveva ritenuto possibile, utilizzando una copia che aveva fatto della chiave. Harry ringhiò e lo inseguì, giurando di riportare indietro il cuore di suo padre.

Jack tirò un sospiro di sollievo mentre spingeva il cuore nel vaso di terra che Tia Dalma gli aveva dato. Si voltò e combatté contro uno dei membri dell'equipaggio maledetto che si era accorto che Jack aveva abbassato la guardia; Jack lanciò un ultimo sguardo al vaso prima di continuare a combattere, sperando che fosse al sicuro. Harry sorrise, felice di aver mandato Koleniko per catturare Jack; uscì dall'acqua e scavò nella terra, chiedendosi che cosa stesse pensando Jack quando lo aveva messo là. Sorrise verso il cuore pulsante nella sua mano e lo risciacquò con l'acqua "È ora di farti tornare a chi appartieni." mormorò.

Harry alzò gli occhi al suono sentendo un fracasso e vide Will Turner e il misterioso combattente strisciare fuori dalla ruota. Sorrise tra sé per i loro passi goffi e per come si comportò Will quando si dimenò all'interno della mischia per aiutare Elizabeth. Harry rivolse la sua attenzione al compito a portata di mano, chiuse gli occhi e prese la pietra lunare dal sacchetto che aveva in mano; sorrise quando una tartaruga marina gigante rispose alla sua chiamata e accarezzò dolcemente la testa della creatura "Dai questo a mio padre. " ordinò. La tartaruga ammiccò comprendendo, prese il cuore in bocca e s'immerse sotto la superficie dell'acqua. Harry sospirò, finalmente rilassato sapendo che suo padre fosse al sicuro.

Alzò gli occhi quando vide un'ombra calare sulla barca, e si specchiò in familiari occhi grigi taglienti "Oh ... Norrington." disse sorpreso; l'uomo era stato un capitano l'ultima volta che si erano incontrati; era sicuro che l'uomo sarebbe stato qualcosa di più ormai, piuttosto che un pirata. Scrollò le spalle, sapendo meglio di chiunque altro che la vita possa prendere strade diverse.

Norrington guardò confuso gli occhi verdi sorridenti che lo osservavano "Io ti ... conosco?" chiese lentamente il giovane sorrise e si alzò in piedi; gocce d'acqua scorrevano lungo il suo corpo, la camicia bianca aderiva contro il suo petto rendendo possibile vedere attraverso; Norrington sentì un calore sconosciuto farsi strada in lui quando si rese conto di poter vedere i capezzoli del giovane sotto la camicia. "Ma come Norrington ... sono ferito". Harry mise un broncio scherzoso ma poi scosse la testa e sospirò "Anche se non mi stupisce che tu non si riconosca un ragazzo dopo tanto tempo."

Ciò catturò l'attenzione di Norrington, che alzò lo sguardo di scatto"Ragazzo ...?" Fu quando guardò più da vicino gli occhi verdi che si rese conto di chi fosse "Harry!" Harry gli rivolse un sorriso accecante "Allora mi hai riconosciuto!" Norrington scosse la testa e stava per chiedere a Harry cosa diavolo stesse facendo lì, quando furono interrotti da due membri dell'equipaggio che si avvicinarono "Abbiamo il forziere!" esclamarono; Harry strinse gli occhi, sapendo che suo padre avrebbe avuto bisogno del forziere per tenere al sicuro il cuore. Trasse la sua spada lunga, ignorando lo sguardo stupito che Norrington gli rivolse e si precipitò verso i due uomini.

I due sogghignarono al giovane, lasciando cadere il forziere vuoto in acqua, e tentarono di estrarre le loro spade. I loro occhi si spalancarono quando le loro mani trovarono aria vuota e Harry sorrise, usando il suo corpo per spingerli via, afferrò il forziere e lo gettò a uno dei suoi compagni dell'equipaggio, Spineskull, che lo afferrò. Harry si guardò intorno con circospezione e alzò la spada per difendersi quando vide che Norrington si era riscosso dal suo stordimento e aveva sguainato la spada, si congelò quando sentì la punta di una spada premere delicatamente nella sua nella sua schiena "Legatelo." Ordinò Will agli uomini che lo stavano guardando "Fa parte della ciurma di Jones, ma non è affetto dalla maledizione, portiamolo via con noi lo possiamo usare come moneta di scambio."

Harry non aveva intenzione di arrendersi, si voltò e incrociò spada con Will ringhiando e replicando cupamente: "Tuo padre ha aiutato a crescermi ... non ho mai sospettato che ci avrebbe tradito per gente come te!" La confusione attraversò il volto di Will, ma fu presto sostituita da un ghigno quando Harry sentì delle corde legarlo da dietro la schiena. Si voltò per guardare e vide Norrington tenere le corde e stringerle bene intorno al suo torace, costringendolo a lasciar cadere la spada. Norrington aveva un'aria truce e ammise tranquillamente "Il mio obiettivo è di uscire vivo da qui, e tu puoi favorire ulteriormente quest'obiettivo". Harry socchiuse gli occhi, ma si rese conto che quella fosse una battaglia persa. Fu confortato nel sapere che al momento suo padre avesse la chiave, il forziere e il suo cuore al sicuro ancora una volta.

Jack si precipitò e cominciò a spingere la barca verso il mare "Forza ragazzi! Non sprechiamo tutto il giorno, più in fretta torniamo alla nave, più siamo al sicuro!" La sua ciurma annuì e fuggì rapidamente mentre l'equipaggio maledetto avanzava. Elizabeth guardò sorpresa il ragazzo legato e chiese "Chi è questo?" Guardò Will che sorrise cupamente "Moneta di scambio ". Jack e Norrington stavano remando velocemente quando ciò catturò l'attenzione di Jack. Abbassò lo sguardo su furiosi occhi verdi e disse piacevolmente "Benvenuto a bordo moneta di scambio ".

Harry non poteva credere di essere stato così negligente da essere catturato. Sospirò e sperò che, quando Jack sarebbe rimasto sorpreso nel vedere di non avere più il cuore, avrebbe potuto fuggire. Aveva completato i compiti che si era fissato, e fece una nota mentale di aggiungere 'Non essere catturato' a tale elenco. Fu sorpreso quando, cadendo sul fianco a causa del dondolio della barca, Norrington consegnò il suo remo a un uomo che sembrava avere problemi con un suo occhio e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Harry lo guardò cupamente e lotto contro le corde. Norrington sorrise all'esuberante bellezza e ammise "Sto cercando di renderti la situazione più confortevole".

Jack stava guardando il ragazzo con calma, ringraziando la sorte di avere in pugno il ragazzo insieme al cuore; era sicuro che con entrambi Davy Jones gli sarebbe stato alla larga. Una volta a bordo della Perla Nera fu accolto dal suo primo ufficiale Gibbs, gli gettò Harry e gli disse severamente ".." Harry sbuffò di essere chiamato 'coso' e guardò Gibbs con un sorriso cordiale "Ciao sono Harry Potter, al vostro servizio." pensò che fosse meglio non rivelare subito il suo collegamento con Davy Jones, di solito si presentava come 'Harry Jones', ma capì che a quello fosse probabilmente il momento migliore per usare il suo vero cognome. Gibbs annuì bruscamente, quando Norrington si avvicinò "Lo prendo io". Disse e Gibbs accettò, spingendo Harry tra le sue braccia aggiunse: "Non perderlo". Norrington annuì mentre teneva stretto Harry. "Stai vicino a me ..." Non si fidava del resto dell'equipaggio con il ragazzo, giovane e bello come era, sapeva che il tempo in mare abbassava gli standard di un uomo, e che la maggior parte di quegli uomini si sarebbe accontento di molto meno per alleviare le loro esigenze. Harry annuì, mentre notava tutti gli occhi puntati su di lui "Non è come se avessi molta scelta ..." borbottò.

Jones guardò la tartaruga marina gigante e seppe che era stato Harry a inviare la creatura. La sua ciurma era tornata, Maccus aveva la chiave e Spineskull aveva il forziere, entrambi ricevuti da Harry. Ringhiò mentre prendeva rudemente il cuore dalla bocca della tartaruga marina e la congedò con un cenno del capo, prima di sbattere il cuore di nuovo nel forziere e chiederlo ermeticamente. Suo figlio aveva fatto tutto ciò per assicurarsi che fosse al sicuro, eppure ... Alzò gli occhi e ringhiò oscuramente all'equipaggio "C'era un'altra cosa che dovevate riportare, giusto?" L'equipaggio abbassò lo sguardo nervosamente e Maccus fece un passo avanti "Harry ... non è ritornato alla nave?" Un ringhio fu la sua unica risposta, mentre raggiungevano la nave di Jack, emergendo dall'acqua con forza per la rabbia del capitano.

Tutto l'equipaggio della Perla rimase a bocca aperta quando l'Olandese Volante emerse dalla superficie dell'acqua. Si trovarono di fronte gli occhi di un furioso Davy Jones e le grida di rabbia da parte dell'equipaggio. Jack si voltò verso signor Gibbs e disse tranquillamente: "Voglio il ragazzo nascosto alla vista fino a quando non ti darò il segnale capito?" Gibbs annuì e trasmise il comando a Norrington, che strinse la presa su Harry "Non ti preoccupare Harry ... non ho mai visto Sparrow uccidere a sangue freddo." Harry sbuffò, sapendo che non era preoccupato per la sua vita "Mi piacerebbe vederlo provare." sussurrò immergendo la mano nel sacchetto solo alla sua portata.

Jack pieno di fiducia si fece avanti e disse al signor Gibbs "Non ti preoccupare ci penso io compagno ..." Rivolse la sua attenzione al capitano dell'olandese, gridando " Ehi, faccia da seppia! Perso qualcosa, eh? Totanello... " Era prima che potesse iniziare il suo grande discorso, il capitano perse l'equilibrio e cadde a peso morto giù per le scale al secondo livello della nave. Harry guardò incredulo Norrington "Questo ... è il temibile Jack Sparrow di cui ho sentito parlare?" Norrington annuì lentamente "... Sì, infatti proprio lui". Harry si voltò a guardare la figura di Sparrow e disse: "Davvero leggendario".

"Ce l'ho!" urlò Jack mentre si rimetteva in piedi orgoglioso con il suo vaso di terra " Sei qui per negoziare, vero, viscidone? Guarda che ho!" cominciò a cantare "Io ho un vaso di terra! Io ho un vaso di terra! Indovina dentro che c'è!"

"Basta!" Jones ordinò al suo equipaggio, i cannoni emersero alla sua chiamata puntati verso la Perla; non sapeva dove fosse Harry, ma avrebbe recuperato il ragazzo appena avrebbe finito con la sua faccenda con Jack.

Jack stava guardando direttamente negli oscuri cannoni quando borbottò "Tutto a dritta". Le cose non stavano andando come aveva in mente; guardò il ragazzo di sfuggita con i suoi occhi scuri, sperava solo di non essersi sbagliato sull'influenza che il ragazzo aveva su Jones.

Jones imitò gli ordini Jack di mentre aggiungeva " Rispedite la sua amata Perla negli abissi!" Maccus diede il comando e presto i cannoni dell'olandese stavano facendo a pezzi la Perla Nera.

L'equipaggio della Perla Nera si fece prendere dal panico mentre la loro nave era spazzata via. Jones osservava divertito mentre ordinò " Fategli assaggiare il triplo cannone." Jack rilevò il comando della nave, voleva portarla lontano dalla portata di Jones, ma abbastanza vicino cosicché Jones avrebbe potuto vedere le carte di Jack. Jack, con grande panico del suo equipaggio, fece girare la nave per incrociare l'Olandese a faccia a faccia; i cannoni colpirono i lati della nave, causando grandi danni, ma Jack la tenne ferma. Sorrise quando i cannoni si fermarono; ovviamente Jones si era reso conto che Jack aveva altro da dire.

Jones ordinò di fermare i cannoni quando le due navi si fronteggiarono ancora una volta. "Le tue ultime parole?" disse Jones lentamente, guardando il volto compiaciuto di Jack per quella che sperava fosse l'ultima volta. "Ah, sì in effetti ne ho." disse Jack con fiducia, aggiungendo "Non indovineresti mai quello che si trova nel mio vaso di terra ..." Aprì il coperchio e v'inserì una mano, il suo viso divenne pallido quando incontrò solo sabbia. Jones si mise lentamente a ridere quando si rese conto di quello che Jack stava cercando. "Cerchi questo Jack?" chiese, fece cenno a un membro dell'equipaggio di aprire lo scrigno e mostrare a Jack dove si trovasse veramente il cuore.

Jack sapeva di dover pensare rapidamente mentre guardava il cuore nel forziere, in qualche modo Jones ci aveva messo sopra i suoi tentacoli. "In realtà ...", affermò senza fretta "Questa non è l'unica cosa che ho." Jack notò con piacere che Jones divenne diffidente quando fece portare il ragazzo fuori dal nascondiglio. Lo prese rudemente da Norrington e tenne la lama della sua spada contro la gola delicata del giovane. "Mi sembra di aver qualcosa d'altro di valore per te ... Quindi perché combattere quando potremmo negoziare?"

Jones guardò con gli occhi impietriti Jack premere la lama della sua spada sulla gola di suo figlio. Harry, anche a quella distanza, fece a Jones lo stesso sorriso che gli faceva sempre quando era nei guai; il sorriso del tipo 'So di aver fatto un casino ma è per questo che mi ami". Jones non trovò parole da dire quando si voltò a guardare la faccia compiaciuta di Jack. Anche il suo equipaggio rimase in silenzio e Maccus mormorò sottovoce "Harry ... Ti avevo detto di stare lontano da lui".

Jack sorrise, sapendo che al momento lui aveva il vantaggio "Allora ... per continuare i nostri ... negoziati", premette più forte la spada contro la gola del ragazzo, abbastanza da far uscire sangue, ma non di più. "Tu perdonerai il mio debito e lascerai la Perla incolume per sempre, il che include inviare creature a darci la caccia ... Se vedo anche un solo tentacolo vicino alla mia nave ..." Fece un sorrisetto e imitò il gesto di tagliar la gola con la mano libera.

Jones guardò negli occhi di Harry e sapeva che Jack avrebbe mantenuto la parola se avesse cercato di inseguire la Perla; Harry gli fece l'occhiolino, un segnale che per Jones significava che avrebbe risolto il problema per conto suo. Jones si rese conto che non aveva altra scelta se non accettare i termini di Jack. Sospirò e disse "Va bene ... Sparrow" sputò il suo nome "Ma restituiscimi mio figlio, non infrangerò il nostro patto." Vero, Jones sapeva che non avrebbe attaccato in persona Perla, ma non significava che non aveva amici che lo avrebbero fatto volentieri. Jack sembrò leggere la sua mente e disse: "Oh, lo farò ... solo che non sono sicuro fino a quando hai intenzione di mantenere la parola." Si rivolse al signor Gibbs e disse: "Andiamocene da qui e in fretta." Gibbs annuì e cominciò a preparare l'equipaggio. Harry si dimenò nella stretta Jack quando incrociò due brucianti occhi neri "Suo figlio, eh? Molto interessante!" Harry gli ringhiò contro e presto la nave salpò, lontano dalla portata dell'Olandese, che non fece alcun tentativo di inseguirli. Jack sorrise a Harry e disse "Tagliamo queste corde, eh amore?"

Harry sorrise e replicò cupamente "Ti giuro Jack Sparrow ... la pagherai." Jack tagliò le corde sulla schiena di Harry e sorrise, mentre si sporgeva in avanti, il suo viso vicino a Harry, e mormorò "Mettiti in fila dolcezza".

oOoOo

_**NOTA GENERALE**__  
I colloqui tra I personaggi originali del film "Pirati dei Caraibi" sono tratti dai sottotitoli del film "La maledizione del forziere fantasma"._

oOoOo

_Il V capitolo sarà pubblicato il 21__/01/2011._


	5. Capitolo 5

Harry ghignò per la sfida di Jack e, non appena le sue braccia furono slegate, ringraziò il capitano con un rapido gancio destro al viso. "Sembra che sia il primo della fila capitano". Fu tirato rapidamente lontano dallo stordito e sanguinante capitano dal leale signor Gibbs "Devo metterlo in cella signore?" chiese, Harry sbuffò e si premette suggestivamente contro il signor Gibbs "Non metteresti lì una cosa carina come me ... non è vero signor Gibbs?". Il volto di Gibbs si colorò e Harry attese fino a quando la presa dell'uomo si allentò prima di scivolare fuori della sua portata, con un calcio rotante fece cadere di nuovo Jack insieme al signor Gibbs. Guardò verso dritta ed esclamò " Ora vi lascio signori, grazie per la vostra gentile accoglienza.". Si mise a correre verso il lato della barca e quasi riuscì a raggiungerlo, prima che una grande figura lo afferrasse da dietro e lo sollevasse.

Will era rimasto stordito come il resto della ciurma quando Harry aveva flirtato con Gibbs, ma poi aveva capito la sua reale motivazione quando il ragazzo aveva fatto cadere i due più vicini a lui e si era lanciato verso dritta nel tentativo di entrare in acqua, in cui Will era sicuro ci fosse Davy Jones in attesa. Scosse la testa e mormorò: "Oh no, non lo farai" e Harry afferrò da dietro, sollevandolo in modo che i suoi piedi non toccassero più il ponte.

Harry sibilò quando fu sollevato con tanta facilità e fulminò Will con la coda dell'occhio. "Sto cominciando a disprezzare la tua stessa esistenza Will Turner" sputò Harry, la sua lotta futile contro la presa forte di Will. Will non riusciva a capire l'odio che Harry provava per lui, ma sapeva che il giovane poteva essere la chiave di cui aveva bisogno per liberare suo padre dalla morsa di Jones. Jack sputacchiò mentre si rialzava e puntò un dito malfermo contro Harry "Non in cella ... Mettetelo nella mia cabina". Harry spalancò gli occhi mentre Will lo portava lì. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a pianificare rapidamente.

Norrington non aveva mosso un dito per fermare la fuga di Harry, anche se si era sentito incredibilmente geloso nel guardare il ragazzo accostarsi in modo provocante contro Gibbs; si sentì sollevato nel vedere che fosse solo uno stratagemma per scappare. Norrington scosse la testa quando Harry fu portato nella cabina di Jack. Sapeva che non potevano tenere lì il giovane per sempre, ma era sbagliato rinchiudere un tale spirito selvaggio anche solo per un istante.

Jones aspettò e osservò la nave di Jack per vedere se Harry riusciva a scendere, la sua speranza aumentò quando vide Harry correre verso il parapetto, ma fu subito catturato da Will Turner. Jones emise un sibilo e ordinò a Maccus di dirigersi al fiume. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto, se voleva liberare Harry.

Harry si sedette rimuginando su una sedia nella cabina di Jack; il capitano doveva ancora tornare, probabilmente stava cercando di stancare Harry e arrivare quando il ragazzo stesse dormendo, per paura di un altro attacco. Harry sorrise cupamente, l'uomo non era un completo pazzo, se quello era il motivo. Tuttavia Harry sapeva che avrebbe vinto quella mano quando trovò il rum nel nascondiglio privato di Jack. Sorrise mentre apriva lentamente un paio di bottiglie, facendo scivolare dentro alcune delle polveri preparate da lui, prima di richiuderle più strette che poteva; adocchiò la bottiglia aperta sulla scrivania di Jack e pensò che potesse essere troppo ovvia da avvelenare, ma non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi scappare una sola possibilità; impolverò il collo della bottiglia e finì di versare il resto della polvere nel rum quando la maniglia della porta cominciò a girare lentamente. Harry ritornò rapidamente alla sua sedia e finse di guardare annoiato fuori dalla finestra.

Jack aprì lentamente la porta nella sua cabina, i suoi occhi cercarono con diffidenza ogni segno di attacco; tuttavia ben presto si rilassò, rendendosi conto che la persona che stava cercando sedeva accanto alla finestra e guardava fuori con sguardo assente. Sospirò sollevato ed entrò impettito chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con fermezza. "Hai avuto un po' di tempo per calmarti, non è vero?" sorrise e non poté trattenersi dal far scorrere i suoi occhi scuri sulla figura lasciva di fronte a sé. I capelli lunghi e selvaggi del ragazzo giacevano con noncuranza sulla spalla, riempiti con trecce e perline, una bandana rossa teneva il groviglio lontano dal suo viso; aveva una camicia bianca che rivelava il petto magro e stretti pantaloni neri con sottili sandali neri. Tutto sommato Jack non avrebbe contestato il condividere la sua cabina con il ragazzo, se non altro per il piacere per gli occhi.

Harry sentì gli occhi di Jack su di sé e fremette per l'indignazione, ma contò lentamente nella sua testa in modo che potesse girarsi pigramente ed esordì: "Sono così annoiato ... ". I suoi occhi verdi osservarono Jack da vicino, notando come gli occhi dell'uomo si illuminarono e come afferrò la bottiglia di rum dalla sua scrivania. Harry riuscì a capire il piano di Jack in un secondo, ma decise che poteva essere un suo vantaggio. Jack bevve un gran sorso del rum prima di consegnare la bottiglia a Harry "Ne vuoi un po' amore? Prometto che aiuterà il tuo problema con la noia". Harry sorrise scherzosamente e prese la bottiglia e, assicurandosi che tutta la polvere fosse sparita dal collo della bottiglia, guardò Jack con occhi invitanti. "Ah, davvero capitano?". Rilassò il suo corpo in una posa provocatoria. I suoi occhi calcolarono quanto tempo ancora Jack sarebbe rimasto in piedi prima di inarcare la schiena e leccare lentamente il collo della bottiglia "Allora va bene capitano ... Suppongo che dovrò accettare tale offerta ... ". Sorrise quando Jack fece un traballante passo in avanti. "Già ... mi sembra giusto." fu tutto ciò che il capitano riuscì a rispondere prima di cadere di piatto a faccia in giù. Harry sogghignò e avanzò con passo leggero verso il capitano, facendo scivolare la bottiglia nelle sue mani. "Sembra che la mia offerta sia stata un po' troppo forte per lui."disse con un leggero broncio, che si contorse in un ghigno oscuro.

Harry stava strisciando lentamente tra le ombre della nave, cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile, con gli occhi che scrutavano attentamente alla ricerca di eventuali movimenti; ma era chiaro che l'equipaggio che non era in servizio era ubriaco o addormentato, mentre l'equipaggio che era di turno sembrava che stesse per cadere addormentato da un omento all'altro. I suoi occhi osservarono le tenebre sul mare, sapeva che suo padre si era probabilmente già spostato a qualunque cosa stesse programmando. Harry decise di spendere saggiamente il suo tempo in cerca di un nascondiglio, dove poter scomparire se fosse stato necessario.

Tia Dalma alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa quando l'Olandese Volante emerse. Incuriosita, inarcò un sopraciglio e afferrò uno scialle prima di dirigersi verso il molo per vedere cosa volesse Davy Jones. Si guardò intorno cercando il ragazzo dagli occhi luminosi, che era sempre stato così ansioso di salutarla, ma incrociò lo sguardo con un truce Davy Jones che aspettava in cima alla passerella. "Dov'è il ragazzo Jones?" esclamò con timore quando Jones le fece cenno di salire a bordo.

Harry sorrise, mentre ripassava mentalmente i nascondigli che era riuscito a trovare a bordo della nave e, ancora meglio, era passato inosservato nel farlo. Scosse la testa, meravigliandosi di quanto fosse rilassato l'equipaggio Sparrow, tuttavia si rese conto che la maggior parte delle navi non era gestita come quella di suo padre. Scrollò le spalle, non accorgendosi che il movimento gli fece urtare una delle figure ubriache che vagavano per la nave. Si bloccò per un attimo, prima di decidere che sarebbe stato meglio se avesse proseguito come se niente fosse successo. Gli occhi scuri dell'uomo vagarono sul suo corpo e gli parve di avere sentito il marinaio sussurrare "Jamie?" prima che se ne andasse di nuovo. Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo e guardò il cielo pieno di stelle, sorrise mentre scalava senza fatica l'albero e le vele; si sedette su una delle vele arrotolate e sbadigliò, sentì finalmente la tensione della sua impegnativa giornata e si sistemò per un pisolino.

Jack Sparrow passò da inconscio a sveglio in pochi secondi; si sedette in fretta e si guardò intorno confuso, dando un piccolo grugnito di disagio quando la luce del mattino gli illuminò direttamente gli occhi; gemette e si alzò. Guardò lentamente in giro nella sua stanza, sapeva che mancava qualcosa ma non riusciva a ricordare. Fu allora che guardò la bottiglia che aveva in mano. Poi ricordò tutto quanto. "Harry!" ansimò, abbandonò rapidamente la cabina e gridò: "Signor Gibbs!". Il signor Gibbs fu al suo fianco in un attimo "Sì capitano?" chiese, non gradendo l'aria strana sul volto di Jack. "Dove è Harry?". Gibbs inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò oltre la spalla di Jack "Non lo stavate tenendo nella vostra cabina?"

Jack osservò Gibbs con occhi gelidi prima di dire "Signor Gibbs ... Se nella mia cabina avessi un certo signor Jones, non sarebbe un tantino strano domandare dove sia? Quindi, da queste informazioni si può dedurre che infatti il ragazzo non è nella mia cabina e dalla vostra risposta possiamo ulteriormente concludere che non lo avete visto di recente. ". Gibbs annuì al ragionamento di Jack "Così volete che lo cerchiamo?". Jack fece un sorriso condiscendente e disse: "Sarebbe meglio."

Harry sorrise divertito mentre l'equipaggio si precipitava in sua ricerca. Si stiracchiò e scrollò le sue membra, che erano diventate intorpidite per averlo tenuto fermo nelle ultime ore. Sorrise rendendosi conto che, forse, la sua ricerca di un nascondiglio la notte scorsa non era necessaria; dopotutto si stava nascondendo in bella vista e ancora non riuscivano a trovarlo. Rise tra sé e frugò nel suo sacchetto, decidendo di avere un po' di divertimento con Sparrow e il suo equipaggio.

Nella sua branda Sirius si sedette di scatto e ansimò "Jamie!". Remus gemette e si rigirò nella sua branda, guardando Sirius con occhi confusi e assonnati "Che stai dicendo Sirius?". Sirius ridacchiò eccitato e rispose "Jamie ... L'ho visto ieri sera.". Remus si mise a sedere preoccupato e si spostò vicino a Sirius "Sirius ... James è morto da anni ...". Sirius sembrò calmarsi, prima di scuotere la testa "No ... ho visto ... ho visto ...". Le sue parole scemarono e Remus gli fece semplicemente un caldo sorriso "Vieni, sembra che stia accadendo qualcosa sul ponte, dovremmo andare a vedere che succede.". Sirius annuì in silenzio, di malumore ancora una volta mentre saliva le scale verso il ponte.

Harry ridacchiò tra sé, prendendo un pizzico di polvere blu scura tra le dita sussurrò alcune parole sottovoce, prima di lasciarla cadere sulle vittime scelte a caso. Ridacchiò quando piano piano il suo piccolo incantesimo iniziò ad avere effetto. Gli uomini cominciarono lentamente a guardarsi intorno impauriti, sviluppano un'improvvisa e quasi paralizzante paura dell'acqua che li circondava.

Jack sentì dei gemiti e salì sul ponte, chiedendosi cosa diavolo stesse accadendo. Si bloccò guardando in stato di shock la maggior parte del suo equipaggio raggomitolata attorno all'albero maestro, mentre stringevano le braccia attorno a se stessi piagnucolando pateticamente alla vista del mare. Alcuni avevano anche cominciato a piangere e a lamentarsi per la loro morte imminente. Jack inarcò un sopracciglio incuriosito e si rivolse al suo primo ufficiale "Signor Gibbs ...". Sapeva che non doveva dire nulla di più quando Gibbs annuì "Sì capitano ".

Gibbs si precipitò dagli uomini piagnucolanti e iniziò a urlare ordini, che furono ignorati. Jack guardò il disordine del suo equipaggio e alzò gli occhi per vedere una figura seduta comodamente sulla vela di gabbia.**( NOTA 1 ) **Alzò gli occhi al cielo e gridò: "D'accordo ragazzo, hai avuto il tuo divertimento ... ora, se vuoi ridare al mio equipaggio la loro spina dorsale, sarebbe molto apprezzato". Harry si alzò e fece un audace salto dall'albero, che fece rimanere senza fiato per la paura chi non era stato colpito dal suo incantesimo.

Atterrò facilmente sulle gambe e disse: "Se devo proprio". Mormorò qualche strana e sconosciuta parola prima di schioccare le dita per risvegliare l'equipaggio, al momento molto confuso, dal loro stato di trance. "Contento?" chiese sarcasticamente rivolgendosi a Sparrow. Jack fece un sorriso tirato e rispose "Perfettamente ... ora se vorresti farmi il piacere di tornare nella mia cabina ...". Harry si esaminò annoiato le unghie "Oh? Pensavo che ieri avessi imparato che non mi piace essere rinchiuso in una cabina ... Ma se vuoi davvero lasciarmi tutto solo con il tuo rum ... ". Jack sgranò gli occhi in preda al panico "No, no ... puoi rimanere sul ponte ... solo ... non toccare il rum. ". Harry fece un sorriso luminoso ed esclamò: "Lo sapevo che avremmo potuto trovare un accordo".

Norrington alzò lo sguardo dal lucidare il parapetto e sorrise, scuotendo la testa per lo scambio tra Harry e Jack. Si chiese se quell'evento sarebbe diventato comune e, quando sentì la velata minaccia di Harry riguardo al rum, Norrington si annotò di assicurarsi che tutto il rum che avrebbe bevuto fosse sigillato con cura. Tornò a lavorare, guardando Harry con la coda dell'occhio.

Harry guardò Jack e chiese curioso "Allora ... ora che la tua avventura del forziere è miseramente fallita, ma sei ancora riuscito a farla franca con il tuo debito perdonato, dove hai intenzione di andare?". Jack si voltò e fece a Harry un sorriso affascinante "Questa è una buona domanda ragazzo, risaliremo il fiume.". Jack si allontanò impettito, non pensando che la frase avrebbe significato qualcosa per Harry. Si perse l'oscuro sorriso che passò sul volto del giovane che replicò "Ah, davvero? Interessante ..."

"Davy Jones, mi stai dicendo che Jack ha catturato Harry sulla sua nave?". Jones annuì "Il ragazzo è stato scoperto mentre cercava di recuperare il cuore, il forziere e la chiave dalla presa di Jack.". Gli occhi scuri di Tia Dalma lampeggiarono per la rabbia "E Jack non ha detto quando lo avrebbe liberato?". Jones scosse lentamente la testa "No ... ha detto che avrebbe rilasciato Harry quando sarebbe stato sicuro che non avrei avuto intenzione di rimangiarmi la mia parola.". Tia Dalma scosse la testa prima di lanciare infastidita le sue ossa, un lento sorriso apparve sul suo volto mentre esclamava "Il malvagio Jack sta arrivando ...". Jones rise sottovoce "Lo lascio a te allora". Tia Dalma annuì "Mi prenderò cura di lui".

Harry dovette impegnarsi parecchio per non far apparire un sorriso sul suo volto, mentre la ciurma remava lentamente la barca verso la casa di Tia Dalma. Harry stava facendo il prigioniero piuttosto bene. Scosse la testa mentre guardava l'acqua torbida, presto sarebbe stato al sicuro sulla nave del padre. Vide Norrington studiarlo con la coda dell'occhio e assunse un'espressione più disperata. L'ufficiale non ci cascò minimante, scivolando al fianco di Harry e chiedendo con calma "Va bene, cosa stai combinando."

Norrington aveva tenuto Harry sotto stretta osservazione, l'equipaggio aveva ben presto scoperto che gli uomini disattenti erano le sue vittime preferite. Il rum era al momento sotto chiave in ogni istante e solo i più fidati membri dell'equipaggio avevano le chiavi per aprire la stiva. Da dove si trovava, poteva vedere che al momento Harry era perso nei suoi pensieri, con un piccolo sorriso sul volto. Il giovane sembrò ricordarsi dove si trovasse e si guardò intorno impercettibilmente; quando si accorse che Norrington lo stava guardando il suo volto assunse un'espressione abbattuta. Norrington sbuffò e scivolò vicino a Harry, mormorando a bassa voce in modo che solo il giovane potesse sentire "Va bene, cosa stai combinando?"

Harry alzò lo sguardo verso gli occhi taglienti e decise di usare la sua tattica preferita per evitare guai, si inarcò contro il corpo dell'uomo più grande e si leccò le labbra lentamente, gli occhi colmi di un caloroso invito: "Perché James ... che cosa ti fa pensare che stia tramando qualcosa? ". Sentì un brivido di piacere quando si accorse che neanche Norrington fosse impassibile, quando le sue guance arrossirono lentamente "Ti ho osservato, conosco quello sguardo, stai progettando qualcosa."

James fu piuttosto fiero di sé per non essere rimasto un solo istante senza fiato o di non aver balbettato mentre continuava a incalzare Harry per una risposta. Guardò quella piccola lingua rosa leccare le labbra morbide e pensò che fosse la cosa più erotica che avesse mai visto. La forza della barca, che sbatté contro la riva, lo riscosse da quel tipo di pensieri e lo distrasse abbastanza a lungo affinché Harry scivolasse via da lui e scendesse a riva.

Jack inarcò un sopracciglio quando il suo 'prigioniero' saltò praticamente fuori dalla barca. Vide Norrington piuttosto accaldato e stava per commentare, ma comunque molti membri del suo equipaggio avevano espressioni simili da quando aveva preso Harry a bordo; a quanto pareva il ragazzo non aveva paura di usare la sua bellezza per sfuggire alle difficoltà. Guardò Harry e chiese: "Che cosa ti ha reso così nervoso?". Harry lo guardò e sfarfallò le ciglia lentamente "Cosa? Io? Oh, proprio non mi piace essere rinchiuso in piccoli spazi.". Jack ci rifletté su e annuì; ogni volta che aveva cercato di limitare, anche solo vagamente, i movimenti di Harry a bordo, come risultato aveva ottenuto uno scherzo di massa su tutto l'equipaggio o un'esperienza, quasi mortale, per qualunque membro dell'equipaggio fosse stato assegnato a controllarlo. Jack guardò verso la casa di Tia Dalma e disse: "Andiamo ragazzi".

Appena entrarono nella casa di Tia Dalma, Jack fu salutato con un pugnale incastrato a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia su un muro vicino. "Tia Dalma?" domandò con cautela. Fu spinto di lato senza tante cerimonie da Harry che balzò dentro e urlò: "Dalma sono a casa!"

Jack osservò Harry in stato di shock mentre Tia Dalma uscì dal suo nascondiglio e abbracciò il giovane con affetto "Ah Harry, ragazzo mio, lo sapevo che ci saresti riuscito". Jack stava ancora elaborando quell'ultima informazione, quando pronunciò la frase meno eloquente di tutta la sua vita "EH?"

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**__  
La vela di gabbia è quella vela quadrata che si trova sopra la vela maggiore e più in basso sull'albero maestro._

oOoOo

_Il VI capitolo sarà pubblicato il 28__/01/2011._


	6. Capitolo 6

Al momento Jack era seduto contro il muro, in un angolo che era riuscito a scovare; nei momenti più impensati Tia Dalma aveva iniziato a lanciargli contro vari oggetti taglienti e così aveva ritenuto fosse meglio rimanere fuori dalla sua visuale.

Tia Dalma sorrise a Harry, mentre versò a entrambi una tazza di tè. "Allora dimmi ragazzo mio, come stai?" Harry sorrise e aggiunse un po' di zucchero "Oh, in realtà molto bene, ho fatto molti progressi con le polveri e gli incantesimi, Sparrow e il suo equipaggio te lo possono assicurare e ho iniziato a interessarmi alle pozioni ... ". Al che Jack impallidì un po' per quello che avrebbe potuto significare per lui.

Tia Dalma annuì con orgoglio "Mi fa piacere ... ". Spostò i suoi occhi scuri cercando Jack; il suo equipaggio aveva rapidamente deciso che, se Tia Dalma voleva Jack, avrebbero agito solo se necessario, così erano ovviamente sul lato opposto della stanza schiacciati contro la porta e alcuni dei meno coraggiosi erano tornati sulla barca.

Norrington era tra quelli che erano rimasti, curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Tia Dalma guardò attentamente il gruppo rannicchiato, prima di riportare lo sguardo sul suo allievo "E a bordo della Perla?". Harry bevve un sorso di tè e sorrise a Jack "E' stato molto interessante, anche se Sparrow ha questa abitudine, terribilmente fastidiosa, di cercare di rinchiudermi nella sua cabina. Non gli piace quando sono con il resto dell'equipaggio, cerca sempre di farmi rimanere da solo con lui ". Tia Dalma s'irrigidì e si alzò "Oh, ma davvero?"

Jack impiegò solo un millisecondo per rendersi conto di come quelle parole sarebbero apparse a Tia Dalma, tuttavia non ebbe il tempo per difendersi quando si ritrovò all'improvviso la mano Tia Dalma stretta intorno al collo, mentre lo sollevava da terra e lo spingeva contro il muro. "Che cosa significa tutto ciò, Jack Sparrow?" chiese la donna lentamente.

Jack si schiarì la gola e disse: "Ah, ciò che il ragazzo vuol dire ... cioè, non mi fido del resto della ciurma con lui e ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio se lo avessi reso mia personale responsabilità ". Tia aveva uno sguardo calcolatore negli occhi, ma Harry si intromise "Non è del tutto vero, quando siamo arrivati sulla nave mi ha consegnato al signor Gibbs dicendo: '.Questo' e poi il signor Gibbs mi ha affidato a Norrington". Tia si voltò con calma e guardò di nuovo verso l'equipaggio; individuò Norrington in mezzo a loro e chiese "E dimmi di Norrington."

Harry sorrise e si sporse in avanti con fare cospiratorio "Credo che sia l'uomo più onorevole della nave, tiene Will lontano da me ed è molto carino." Il ragazzo sorrise e sospirò "In realtà potrebbe essere un po' troppo onorevole ... ". Tia Dalma abbozzò a Harry un sorriso e gli porse un ciondolo con la stessa figura, scolpita nel corallo blu, incisa sul medaglione suo e di Davy Jones. "Harry ... usalo per chiamarci se hai bisogno o se vuoi tornare sull'Olandese Volante".

Tia Dalma si chinò e gli sussurrò con un piccolo risolino "Ma non vuoi vedere che cosa succede se rimani sulla Perla un po' più a lungo?". Harry giocherellò con il ciondolo e poi lo indossò "Sì ... la mia curiosità, lo sai." Tia Dalma ridacchiò e gli baciò la guancia "Mangia qualcosa Harry ... Io vado a scambiare due parole con Jack Sparrow."

Jack sentì pronunciare il suo nome e si raddrizzò, alzando la guardia. "Tia Dalma ... " disse lentamente, con quella che sperava fosse una massiccia quantità di fascino, mentre la donna tirava uno spesso drappo per dividerli dal resto della stanza. Lei fece una bassa risatina prima di dire con un ghigno sul suo volto "Ora Jack ... che cosa fare con te ... ".

Il suo sorriso divenne oscuro buio e contorto "Prima hai portato Harry a bordo, rischiando la sua vita quando Jones ha attaccato ... poi hai minacciato di ucciderlo ... lo hai rinchiuso ... ". A ogni reato elencato Jack sentì crescere il suo disagio "L'ho imprigionato più per la sicurezza del mio equipaggio che per qualsiasi altra ragione. ". Gli occhi di Tia Dalma scattarono verso di lui, Jack deglutì e aggiunse subito "Starò zitto". Sperava solo che la donna non sarebbe stata troppo terribile con lui.

Harry alzò lo sguardo verso l'equipaggio e fece cenno loro di accomodarsi. "Venite a sedervi, non posso mangiare tutto questo da solo." esordì esasperato; l'equipaggio guardò le pietanze con circospezione ma, dato che era il cibo più fresco che avevano visto in quelle settimane, decisero di servirsi. Harry sorrise calorosamente quando Norrington si sedette accanto a lui. "Troppo onorevole?" chiese James lentamente. Harry bevve un sorso di tè e socchiuse le palpebre, leccando le gocce sulle sue labbra e guardando l'ex Commodoro con occhi invitanti.

James quasi gemette quando vide quella diabolica lingua rosa giocare di nuovo contro quelle labbra morbide; si sporse in avanti, il resto dell'equipaggio li stava ignorando mentre mangiavano, e sussurrò: "E se smettessi di essere così onorevole?". Si chinò e sfregò le labbra delicatamente contro quelle di Harry; avrebbe voluto raggiungere e accarezzare quella lingua rosa con la sua, ma si astenne, tirandosi indietro.

Harry fece a James un ghigno giocoso mentre si leccava le labbra "Hmmm, non so ... ". Si girò verso il suo bicchiere sorridendo tra sé per lo sguardo confuso sul volto di James. Tia Dalma aveva ragione, anche se gli mancava suo padre, si stava divertendo un sacco sulla Perla; osservò il ciondolo al collo e pensò che potesse sempre andarsene più tardi, se voleva.

"Va bene... quindi cosa vuoi?" chiese Jack nervosamente, mentre Tia Dalma camminava con calma verso di lui; non gli piace l'aria oscura negli occhi della donna, quando si sporse in avanti, quasi con velocità accecante, e gli afferrò il mento. "Jack ... " disse senza fretta, sembrando contrariata, mentre scuoteva la testa. "Ti insegnerò io a non rinchiudere quello che dovrebbe essere libero ... ". Jack deglutì lentamente e domandò senza fiato "Come scusa?"

Gli occhi di Tia Dalma assunsero un aspetto ultra terreno, la sua voce divenne profonda, qualcosa che accadeva sempre quando iniziava a lanciare un incantesimo. Jack sgranò gli occhi per la paura ed esclamò in fretta "Tia Dalma dovresti davvero rifletterei, prima di fare qualunque azione tu stia considerando; rifletti un minuto, Harry è un bel ragazzo ... cosa sarebbe successo se lo avessi lasciato vagare non protetto sulla mia nave? Che cosa sarebbe successo eh? Anche un capitano non può controllare i desideri della sua ciurma ... ".

Tia Dalma lo guardò con un sorriso oscuro, non aveva smesso di mormorare l'incantesimo e si sporse in avanti, soddisfatta, accarezzandogli il mento. "Jack" disse dolcemente "La tua lingua d'argento ti ha tirato fuori da molti casini ... l'ho limitata un po'; capitano Jack Sparrow, non sarai in grado di raccontare bugie per un anno, ogni volta che inizierai a mentire sarai invece costretto a dichiarare tutta la verità". Jack sgranò gli occhi ed esordì "Beh io dico la verità ... " Jack sentì subito l'incantesimo iniziare a funzionare e chiuse la bocca, ma non fu sufficiente e mormorò contro la sua volontà "Solo quando ci si aspetta una bugia.". Tia Dalma sorrise e si voltò "Un anno Jack", lasciandolo solo nei suoi pensieri.

Harry alzò lo sguardo quando Tia Dalma rientrò nella stanza e le sorrise, la donna si portò al suo fianco e giocò con le perline nei capelli "E' tutto a posto". Harry ridacchiò e domandò: "Non sei stata troppo dura con lui, non è vero?". La donna sorrise e rispose con calma: "Sono certa che il malvagio Jack imparerà a conviverci."

Tia Dalma sorrise e poi si voltò a guardare l'uomo seduto al fianco di Harry; aveva i capelli castani raccolti sulla nuca, il suo viso era un po' sporco, ma solo nei pressi delle radici dei capelli, come se avesse iniziato di recente a lavarsi, i suoi occhi erano vivi e quasi argentei, pieni di determinazione ogni volta che osservavano Harry. Lei sorrise tra sé, quindi chiamò Jack "Faresti meglio ad andare, se vuoi prendere la marea.". Ghignò quando Jack uscì, sembrando confidente come sempre. "Grazie per avermelo detto Tia Dalma, sono sicuro che ci rivedremo". Raccolse la sua ciurma e uscirono; Jack gettò un ultimo sguardo sopra la spalla a Tia Dalma prima di andarsene in fretta.

Di nuovo sulla nave Harry stava osservando Jack, molto divertito; non c'era voluto molto tempo per capire esattamente quale maledizione avesse usato Tia Dalma su Jack ed era divertente vedere i risultati; fino a quel momento Jack aveva parlato poco o aveva sussurrato al signor Gibbs, in modo che potesse impartire gli ordini. Harry scivolò a fianco di Jack e gli diede una spintarella scherzosa sul fianco, un sorriso ambiguo sul suo volto; oh sì, sarebbe davvero molto divertente.

Jack stava guardando con sospetto Harry con la coda dell'occhio, mentre il ragazzo scivolava in modo oh così innocente fino a lui. "Che cosa vuoi?" chiese, sapendo che suonava breve ma, fino a quando non avrebbe appreso la portata di quella maledizione, non voleva sfidare la sorte. Harry gli rivolse un sorriso e si sporse in alto, le sue labbra sfiorarono l'orecchio di Jack, mentre sussurrava dolcemente "Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?". Jack deglutì lentamente e pensò in fretta alla sua risposta, replicando "Non ho molta voglia di parlare, tutto qui". Jack provò un brivido di successo quando si rese conto che, anche se doveva dire la verità, non era obbligato ad ammetterla tutta; si sentì sollevato, sapendo che poteva conviverci.

Harry sorrise per la risposta di Jack e chiese dolcemente "Davvero? Non vuoi parlare con me? Sono solo così solo ... ". Jack, interessato, inarcò un sopracciglio sentendo quelle parole e girò il corpo verso quello di Harry. "Sei solo? Beh ... potrei prendermi cura di ciò ... ". Si chinò più vicino al giovane, ma Harry scivolò abilmente fuori dalla sua portata."Ma ... poiché non siete in vena di parlare penso che andrò a trovare qualcun altro con cui trascorrere il mio tempo". Il giovane ghignò mentre se ne andava, aveva confermato i suoi sospetti circa la maledizione.

Mentre Harry svoltava l'angolo non notò un robusto marinaio, che sembrava essere in agguato nell'ombra, fino a quando due braccia nerborute si avvolsero attorno alla sua piccola vita e lo tirarono indietro contro un corpo molto più grande. "Piccola bellezza ... " disse lentamente il marinaio; Harry spalancò gli occhi quando si rese conto che quell'uomo era completamente ubriaco, ma riusciva ancora a rimanere in piedi. Harry lottò contro la stretta dell'uomo, ma ciò gli fece solo stringere le braccia fino a quando Harry si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato di dolore.

L'uomo muscoloso rise e si chinò sussurrando all'orecchio di Harry "Sei solo piccola bellezza ... ... ti ho sentito parlare al Capitano ... è troppo occupato per te, ma il vecchio Johnny Sweeny si prenderà cura di te.". Harry sentì la paura congelargli il sangue mentre capiva le intenzioni dell'uomo. Si morse le labbra, era abituato a usare il suo aspetto per uscire dai guai, ma non era mai stato in una situazione simile prima, in cui finiva nei guai per quello. "Scu-scusa penso che ci sia stato un equivoco ... " disse Harry lentamente, allungando le dita, sperando di poter raggiungere il sacchetto sul suo fianco.

Sirius osservò Remus guardare le stelle e andò a sedersi accanto a lui. Remus si girò al suo arrivo e lo salutò con un caldo sorriso "Una notte tranquilla, le stelle sono stupende.". Sirius annuì lentamente, ma non erano le stelle che stava guardando. Guardò la bottiglia di rum in mano che aveva appena aperto e la posò senza berne un sorso. "Remus ... " iniziò con calma, non certo di come porre la sua domanda: "Tu non mi hai mai risposto prima". Remus sembrò perplesso per un attimo prima di ricordarsi la domanda di Sirius. "L'ho fatto ... ti ho detto che sono il tuo migliore amico ... " distolse lo sguardo poco dopo aver parlato, rivelando al suo amico dai capelli scuri che si trattava di una bugia. Sirius emise un grugnito di frustrazione e si sporse in avanti afferrando il mento di Remus, costringendo l'uomo timido a guardarlo. "C'è qualcosa di più di questo! Lo so, anche il fratello di un uomo non sarebbe rimasto seduto accanto a lui in un bar rumoroso e affollato, e per non dire schifoso, per nove anni! ". Sirius si piegò verso di lui e gli sussurrò minacciosamente "Perché ... perché non te ne sei andato?"

Remus sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire la verità, gli occhi scuri di Sirius non lo avrebbe lasciato andare via con nient'altro; non avrebbe rimpianto esprimere quello che aveva tenuto nascosto per tanto tempo, ma aveva paura che avrebbe rovinato l'amicizia per cui aveva tanto lottato. Remus tremò quando Sirius strinse le dita sul mento e mormorò sottovoce "E' perché ... Ti amo". Chiuse gli occhi, non volendo vedere lo sguardo sul volto di Sirius quando si sporse in avanti e sfregò dolcemente le sue labbra contro quelle di Sirius. Il gusto di Sirius era meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato e decise che sarebbe potuto morire felice con quel bacio.

Sirius era ancora sotto shock quando sentì la risposta di Remus, anche se capì che fosse la verità quando l'altro uomo si chinò e gli diede un bacio tenero e dolce. Sirius sentì i suoi occhi chiudersi tremolanti e aggiunse pressione al bacio. Le sue dita scivolarono dal mento di Remus nei polverosi capelli castani e lo attirò più vicino, gemendo quando realizzò, per la prima volta, quanto stavano bene insieme.

Harry lanciò un piccolo grido di paura quando l'uomo aprì rudemente la sua camicia e poggiò una grande mano carnosa sul suo piccolo petto. Il suo lamento si trasformò in un ringhio di successo quando trovò la polvere nera nel suo sacchetto e riuscì a strattonare il suo braccio libero e a buttarla in faccia al suo aggressore. L'uomo lo derise per solo un attimo prima che i suoi occhi si spalancassero e cominciò a urlare dal dolore, mentre la polvere nera cominciò a corrodere la sua pelle; si allontanò da Harry ancora urlando quando urtò accidentalmente il parapetto e cadde nel mare spietato. Harry sorrise malignamente e rimosse i residui di polvere dalla sua pelle, che era illesa. "Ti sta bene." disse freddamente; solo allora rabbrividì per il disgusto per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere. Avvolse con forza le braccia intorno a sé, senza rendersi conto di non essere solo.

Sirius e Remus si separarono lentamente per respirare, le loro labbra gonfie e le loro facce rosse da quello che avevano fatto. Remus disse sottovoce "Allora ... Suppongo che tu non sia contrario ai miei sentimenti per te". Sirius ridacchiò e si sporse in avanti, intrecciando di nuovo le dita nei capelli di Remus mentre ronzava "Non ho capito la metà di quello che hai appena detto, tutto quello che so è che i nostri sentimenti sembrano combaciare a meraviglia". Remus sembrò incerto e chiese "Siri ... Ti amo ... quali sono i tuoi sentimenti, devo sapere se questa è solo un'altra delle tue storielle... non posso farlo se lo è". Sirius scoppiò in una risata senza allegria e disse: "Remy se questa fosse solo un'altra avventura avrei già preso quello che volevo". Remus sentì un piccolo sorriso farsi strada sul suo volto mentre annuiva e si accoccolò nell'abbraccio di Sirius.

Fu allora che udirono il lieve grido di paura e dolore echeggiare dal lato non illuminato della nave. Sirius e Remus scattarono in piedi, erano di guardia e lo avevano quasi dimenticato con la loro recente scoperta. Si guardarono l'un l'altro e annuirono mentre Sirius estraeva la spada lunga e Remus il suo pugnale preferito. Quello che trovarono non era ciò che si aspettavano; videro il giovane che il capitano aveva catturato da Davy Jones guardare un grande bruto cadere in mare, urlando mentre il suo viso sembrava essere corroso via. "Ti sta bene" mormorò il giovane a bassa voce, tremando e stringendo le braccia, in modo protettivo, intorno a sé; fu allora che i due uomini più grandi notarono lo stato arruffato dei vestiti del giovane e Remus si fece avanti in preoccupato. "Stai bene?"

La testa di Harry si alzò di scatto per la sorpresa quando sentì la domanda provenire da una voce preoccupata. Il ragazzo annuì e cominciò a riordinare i suoi vestiti "Ah ... sì sto bene, grazie per avermelo chiesto ... ". Guardò oltre il parapetto, dove il bruto era caduto e poi si girò nervosamente verso gli altri due marinai "Non è un problema, vero?"

Remus scosse la testa e si fece avanti per aiutare il giovane, quando Sirius sbraitò ridendo "Niente affatto, anzi credo che gli sia andata bene con te; può non sembrare, ma il capitano avrebbe fatto di peggio."

Harry abbozzò un piccolo sorriso e annuì "Grazie ... " si schiarì la gola e tese la mano "Harry Jones" disse con orgoglio. Remus e Sirius risposero con i loro nomi. Fu allora che Harry notò il loro aspetto, le labbra gonfie, i capelli arruffati e vestiti allentati. "Oh ... Mi dispiace di avervi interrotto." Ammise, distogliendo lo sguardo con un lieve rossore.

Sirius e Remus si guardarono e si resero conto cosa poteva sembrare al giovane. "Non stavamo ... " Remus e Sirius esordirono allo stesso tempo "Eravamo solo ... ". Harry scoppiò in una risata e disse con un sorriso "È tutto a posto ... non preoccupatevi; vi ringrazio per essere venuti a vedere se andava tutto bene.". I due uomini annuirono e Remus aggiunse: "Certo, quelli di guardia sono incaricati della sicurezza dell'equipaggio". Harry sorrise e replicò "Penso che dormirò un po'... ", alzò gli occhi al cielo limpido mormorò tra sé "Domani sarà una giornata impegnativa."

Dopo che Harry si era allontanato, Sirius ricordò dove lo avesse visto in precedenza. "È lui!" Remus guardò Sirius confuso "Quella notte ... quando ho visto James ... stavo pensando a Harry ... ." Remus lo squadrò con uno sguardo indagatore "Pensi che ... ". Remus ci rifletté "E' il figlio adottivo di Davy Jones ... così potrebbe essere una possibilità ... glielo chiederemo domani. Ma non illuderti troppo". Sirius annuì, ma non poté fare a meno di guardare con speranza nella direzione in cui si era allontanato Harry.

"Che cosa?" urlò Davy Jones mentre sbatteva il suo artiglio sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare leggermente anche Tia Dalma per il gesto. "Ho lasciato andare il ragazzo con Jack ... gli ho dato una collana che ci avvertirà se avrà bisogno". Jones si voltò ringhiando disgustato "Non possiamo fidarci di gente come Sparrow con Harry!". Tia Dalma scosse la testa lentamente e si alzò, portandosi a fianco di Jones, appoggiando dolcemente la mano sul suo braccio "Il ragazzo ha bisogno di vedere di più del mondo, non solo la sua parte oscura e maledetta ... ". Jones non disse nulla, ma strinse le labbra " Gli farà bene e, quando sarà pronto, tornerà ". La donna ridacchiò piano tra sé e disse: "Inoltre, non è in pericolo con Jack Sparrow."

Jack stava fissando lo specchio nella sua cabina, cercando di mentire "Io non ... io amo il rum". Sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo "Non mi dis-dispiace il sapore del rum ... ". Inarcò un sopraciglio e fece un sorriso a trentadue denti alla sua immagine riflessa. Fu rassicurato dal fatto che, la maggior parte delle persone, non sapeva quello che diceva la maggior parte del tempo; aveva trovato pochi spiragli nella maledizione, avrebbe potuto raccontare mezze verità e anche qualche innocente bugia fino a quando almeno per la metà era veritiera. Sorrise e si aggiustò il cappello "Così va bene." esclamò e uscì eccitato dalla sua cabina.

Jack alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, quando il signor Gibbs lo informò che uno dei membri dell'equipaggio si era perso in mare la notte scorsa. "Era una notte piuttosto tranquilla, e non abbiamo abbastanza rum da far ubriacare così tanto qualcuno ... ". Rifletté un secondo prima di alzare lo sguardo sull'ombra sull'albero maestro. "Oh, Harry!" esclamò, non sorprendendosi quando il ragazzo fece un altro dei suoi salti arditi e atterrò direttamente di fronte a lui.

"Sì Sparrow?" chiese Harry; aveva visto il signor Gibbs e Jack parlare e sapeva cosa aspettarsi. "Sai per caso perché un mio uomo è caduto in mare ieri sera?" chiese Jack dolcemente. Harry lo guardò con aria di sfida e disse: "Sì, ho gettato la mia polvere brucia-carne sul suo viso e l'ho guardato cadere in acqua senza dare l'allarme". Jack scosse il capo lentamente, il suo stomaco si chiuse al pensiero di quello che stava per dire "Dovremo frustarti ... Non puoi lasciare morire un uomo in mare, ragazzo."

Gli occhi di Harry si scurirono e replicò "Sarò contento di prendere quelle frustate, ma non dirò che mi dispiace". Non voleva ammettere a Jack perché l'avesse fatto, si sarebbe messo alle spalle l'incidente con le frustate e non ci avrebbe più pensato.

L'equipaggio, che era stato non così sottilmente all'ascolto della conversazione, si bloccò; finora solo pochi sfacciati marinai erano stati frustati e ora stavano per frustare Harry? Molti dei membri dell'equipaggio erano curiosi sul perché in primo luogo Harry avesse lasciato cadere l'uomo; in tutti gli scherzi che aveva fatto nessuno era mai stato gravemente ferito, e avevano anche paura di quello che avrebbe fatto in rappresaglia; Will avvertì il disagio dell'equipaggio e non poteva fare a meno di essere d'accordo. Remus sentì il trambusto e si fece avanti lentamente "Mi scusi capitano ... io e Sirius eravamo di guardia la notte scorsa e abbiamo visto accadere l'incidente ... ". Si fermò e disse: "L'uomo avrebbe dovuto ricevere di più per il crimine che ha quasi commesso".

Jack, incuriosito,inarcò un sopracciglio. "E' così?" chiese con calma, per qualche motivo sollevato al pensiero che non avrebbe frustato Harry, mentre si avvicinava a Remus "Quindi dimmi ... quale crimine ha quasi commesso?". Harry fece un passo avanti "Non importa, prenderò le frustate, non ci sono scuse per aver ferito un altro marinaio e averlo perso in mare".

Jack guardò Harry con la coda dell'occhio e ora era molto curioso di sapere cosa fosse accaduto la notte scorsa. Se conosceva abbastanza bene il ragazzo, avrebbe quasi detto che Harry sembrava nervoso per quello che era successo la notte scorsa. Jack sentì un'emozione sconosciuta iniziare a soffocargli il cuore. "Che cosa è successo ieri sera Remus?" chiese direttamente, volendo andare a fondo della questione.

Remus guardò Harry e vide che il ragazzo si vergognava di quello che era accaduto, ma non poteva stare a guardare mentre era frustato per aver agito in modo giusto. "Ieri sera ... Sweeny si è imposto sul ragazzo dopo che il giovane aveva dichiarato il suo disinteresse ... Harry si stava solo proteggendo."

Jack sgranò gli occhi per l'implicazione di quella semplice frase e rivolse la sua attenzione a Harry. "E' vero?" chiese burbero, sorpreso quando vide arrossire per la vergogna il volto del ragazzo. "E' vero" ammise il giovane lentamente, guardando l'orizzonte piuttosto che Jack. Il capitano fece un passo in avanti, prima di potersi fermare, e girò delicatamente la faccia di Harry verso di lui "Quindi è vero ... ". Harry annuì e aggiunse sottovoce "Lui ... lui mi ha visto scherzare con te la notte scorsa e pensava che l'offerta fosse valida". Harry si voltò verso l'orizzonte quando Jack rilassò la sua presa. "Molto bene allora, sei graziato dalle frustate".

Jack era preoccupato, il suo insieme di emozioni sembrava essere cresciuto rapidamente in un solo giorno: prima la sua esperienza con la preoccupazione, poi la compassione e ora la rabbia. Cercò di trattenersi e poi si girò verso l'equipaggio sbraitando "Ascoltate razza di viscidi lupi di mare! Non mi importa quali azioni sono state compiute o quali parole sono state dette, se un membro dell'equipaggio chiarisce che non è interessato a intrattenersi con voi è meglio che ricordiate quella poca decenza che vostra madre vi ha insegnato e ve ne andiate! Non voglio sentir parlare di cose del genere accadute sulla mia nave e, se pensate che essere dispersi in mare sia un terribile destino ... aspettate di essere a bordo quando lo scoprirò! ". L'equipaggio rimase in silenzio, ma annuì rapidamente per l'appassionato discorso di Jack. Fu allora che Jack alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo scuro "Ora andare al lavoro, razza di sporchi ratti di sentina!"

Davy Jones era davanti a un uomo che si era smarrito in mare; i segni di bruciature sul viso avevano attirato l'attenzione del capitano maledetto, perché conosceva solo due persone che avrebbero potuto creare la polvere, e una di esse non usciva in mare da molto tempo. Grugnì e si sporse in avanti "Temi la morte?". L'uomo annuì e Davy Jones ridacchiò in modo stridulo "Peccato". Le urla dell'uomo echeggiarono sulla nave maledetta. Jones conosceva quella polvere, e sapeva che Harry l'avrebbe usata solo per difendersi se era spaventato; le urla dell'uomo attenuarono solo lievemente la sua preoccupazione, guardando verso la tempesta che si stava formando, mormorò: "Stai al sicuro ragazzo ".

oOoOo

_Il VII capitolo sarà pubblicato il 28__/02/2011, causa impegni personali._

oOoOo

_**Avviso a tutti i lettori/lettrici: **__ho bisogno della vostra opinione!_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato __compagno __del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

___Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

___1)__Bill Weasley  
2)__Neville Paciock  
3)__Remus Lupin  
4)__Scorpius Malfoy  
5)__Theodore Nott  
6) Sirius Black_

___Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni. _

___Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


	7. Capitolo 7

Harry sorrise compiaciuto, seduto lì accanto su una sedia, mentre guardava il capitano Jack Sparrow dormire così tranquillamente nel letto, solo a pochi centimetri da lui. Scosse i suoi lunghi capelli con molte perline, campanelle e gingilli vari, che suonarono allegramente e brillarono nel sole mattutino. Harry fu colpito dal fatto che un uomo con tanti nemici come Jack potesse dormire profondamente, anche sulla sua nave; vide che una delle treccine di Jack gli attraversava il viso e si chinò per spostarla delicatamente. Fece una smorfia quando la forte presa del capitano si strinse subito sul suo polso, gli occhi scuri lo fissavano mentre analizzavano la situazione.

Jack aveva sempre avuto il sonno leggero e la sua scelta di vita aveva solo incoraggiato quel tratto; si stava domandando chi lo stesse osservando così intensamente, ma era disposto a lasciarlo guardare a sazietà mentre sonnecchiava ancora un po' prima di alzarsi per comandare la nave. Aveva capito tutte le scappatoie possibili per la maledizione; alcune funzionavano, la maggior parte no e il resto funzionava in un certo modo. Si fece distrarre da quel genere di pensieri, quando sentì un movimento sul suo volto reagì immediatamente e afferrò con forza la mano con le sue; aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre lentamente, sorpreso quando vide che il perpetratore altri non era che Harry.

Harry sorrise mentre guardava il volto di Jack illuminarsi per la comprensione e tirò via la mano quando la sua presa si allentò. "Buongiorno anche a te." disse, seduto di nuovo sulla sedia, con un'espressione annoiata. "Ora che sei sveglio posso uscire?". Guardò con desiderio la porta, il sole filtrava attraverso le grandi finestre, Harry sapeva che era una bella giornata per essere fuori sul mare e al momento se la stava perdendo.

Jack sbatté di nuovo le palpebre verso Harry prima di annuire e sedersi, stiracchiandosi e gemendo mentre sentiva le ossa schioccare e risistemarsi. "Sì, certo che puoi ragazzo, non volevo che tu vagassi da solo di notte dopo ... " Jack guardò Harry e vide l'espressione sul suo volto oscurarsi e ha deciso di non forzare quella linea di conversazione al momento. "Ad ogni modo, preferisco i miei gioielli di famiglia in ordine e, se Tia Dalma venisse a sapere che qualcosa di simile ti è accaduto sulla mia nave, potrei pure dire addio al piccolo Jackie ". Scosse la testa e ridacchiò tra sé divertito "Farebbe qualcosa di più che mettere un incantesimo anti-menzogna su di me". Era ancora stanco e non controllava le sue parole quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Harry, incuriosito, inarcò un sopracciglio quando sentì quella piccola informazione. Aveva notato un cambiamento in Jack subito dopo che avevano lasciato la casa di Tia Dalma, ma non era riuscito a capire esattamente quale incantesimo la donna avesse usato su Jack. Il suo sorriso divenne maligno quando iniziò a tramare modi per tormentare il capitano. Conosceva l'incantesimo molto bene e immaginò che Jack avesse imparato il maggior numero di scappatoie possibili, ma Harry conosceva tutto su quella magia e su come utilizzarla al massimo vantaggio.

Jack fece una pausa e realizzò ciò che aveva appena detto, guardò Harry e alzò un dito in segno di ammonimento "Smetti subito di pensare in quel senso ... ". Stava mentalmente imprecando contro se stesso per aver parlato a vanvera. Scosse la testa e mormorò "Davvero non avrei dovuto dirlo ... ". Guardò Harry di nuovo e sentì il suo stomaco sprofondare per il largo sorriso sul volto di Harry.

Harry si portò a fianco di Jack e sfregò i loro bacini, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Jack. "Ooh il povero Jack Sparrow non può più mentire... " ridacchiò e si sporse in avanti, accarezzando con un dito le guance non rasate di Jack. "Non ti preoccupare ... terrò il tuo piccolo segreto. " mormorò, avvicinandosi in modo che le loro labbra quasi si sfiorassero, prima di sorridere diabolicamente e scostarsi. "Ma voglio qualcosa in cambio naturalmente."

Jack gemette e si chiese se il Diavolo avesse una forma umana nota come Harry Jones.

Harry uscì allegro dalla cabina; anche se odiava essere rinchiuso, aveva deciso per la sicurezza dell'equipaggio che avrebbe dovuto mantenere un basso profilo quando bevevano troppo. 'Inoltre ... ' pensò con un sorriso 'credo di essere troppo bello da resistere'. Ridacchiò e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa di divertente da fare.

James aveva sentito parlare di ciò che era successo e si avvicinò a Harry; "Stai bene?" chiese. Sapeva che non fosse saggio affezionarsi al giovane, ma era stato molto preoccupato quando aveva sentito dell'assalto; non era molto bravo a gestire quel genere di cose e cercò di fare un sorriso rassicurante.

Harry alzò lo sguardo quando Norrington si avvicinò e gli chiese se era a posto. Sorrise vedendo che l'uomo era evidentemente a disagio, ma Harry poteva dire che fosse veramente interessato. "Sì sto bene ... comunque meglio del marinaio". Gli fece l'occhiolino, mentre si girava per andarsene fu fermato da una mano sulla sua spalla.

Norrington vide che Harry stava per andarsene, ma non era disposto a far finire la conversazione. Girò lentamente Harry in modo che lo guardasse e disse con calma "Harry ... dovresti stare più attento, molti di questi uomini sono stati troppo a lungo senza una compagnia decente. Sweeny è stato il più debole e ha ceduto per primo, ma sai che non è l'unico uomo sulla nave con delle esigenze". Norrington sospirò e attirò Harry più vicino, "Stai attento, va bene?".

Harry assottigliò lo sguardo verso Norrington, divincolandosi dalla presa dell'uomo. "Grazie per la preoccupazione Norrington, mi rendo conto che sono stato un po' temerario, ma sono più che capace di prendermi cura di me stesso, grazie". Si voltò ancora una volta per allontanarsi e sentì Norrington mormorare a bassa voce, quasi come se non avesse previsto che Harry sentisse "Chiamami James ... "

Jack si spruzzò il viso con l'acqua fredda mentre si preparava per il giorno. Era un po' preoccupato per la sua reazione al fatto che Harry lo avesse guardato dormire, per qualche motivo lo aveva reso ... felice sapere che Harry aveva trascorso del tempo, in cui avrebbe potuto essere fuori, con Jack, anche se aveva dormito tutto il tempo. Per non parlare del bacio che avevano quasi condiviso, che lo stava torturando ; si chiese che sapore avessero le morbide labbra rosa di Harry. Scosse la testa e aprì la porta della cabina, chiamando il signor Gibbs; avevano molto da fare quel giorno.

Beckett fece una smorfia per il disappunto quando gli fu riferito che Elizabeth Swan e William Turner non erano a Port Royal, ma al largo sul mare, compiendo ogni sorta di attività piratesca. Per quanto Beckett desiderasse, non poteva arrestare il governatore, poiché tecnicamente non aveva fatto niente di sbagliato e poteva dire di essere all'oscuro delle attività di chi lo circondava. Beckett ringhiò e ordinò ai suoi uomini di partire immediatamente. Aveva dei conti in sospeso che dovevano essere sistemati e voleva che fosse fatto il più presto possibile.

Harry aveva torturato alcuni marinai a bordo della nave, pensando che fosse divertente mettere della polvere pruriginosa su di loro; non richiedeva gran talento, ma era divertente da guardare. Sorrise quando si avvicinò e lasciò scivolare casualmente po' di liquido chiaro nell'acqua potabile per la ciurma. Avrebbe reso qualsiasi bevanda alcolica; era solo felice che la disciplina sulla nave di Jack fosse molto più blanda di quella di suo padre o parecchi uomini sarebbero stati frustati in poco tempo.

Il signor Gibbs accorse alla chiamata di Jack e lo guardò; poteva dire dall'espressione sul suo volto che l'uomo fosse eccitato per qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire esattamente per che cosa. "Signor Gibbs ..." esordì Jack, era infinitamente contento che Gibbs fosse sulla sua nave, l'uomo riusciva a capire un sacco tramite sottointesi, qualcosa che la maledizione non impediva e così srotolò la sua mappa e arrivò al dunque.

"Signor Gibbs" ripeté Jack, estraendo la sua infame bussola "Sai come si vive per sempre senza diventare capitano dell'Olandese Volante?". Sorrise quando Gibbs ci rifletté su e poi scosse lentamente la testa come risposta. "Signor Gibbs, vi è in realtà un artefatto che è stato creato per questo scopo ... offre a chi lo utilizza una vita più lunga e, continuando a usarlo, non c'è ragione per cui si possa morire". Jack si concentrò sulla bussola e indicò le regioni più fredde del mare. "La Pietra Filosofale" . Inarcò un sopracciglio e la sua mossa fu capita perfettamente quando Gibbs dichiarò: "Sì capitano, faremo cambiare subito rotta!"

Harry aveva deciso che origliare Jack era molto più divertente che rendere la vita dell'equipaggio un inferno e aveva ragione. "La Pietra Filosofale?" mormorò tra sé, nascondendosi quando sentì Jack e Gibbs venire nella sua direzione, ma continuò a rimuginarci sopra. 'Almeno Jack non è mai noioso.' pensò, mentre saliva fino alla coffa. Sorrise al membro dell'equipaggio che era lì e disse: "Ti sostituisco io da adesso". L'uomo esitò, ma quando Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento, si tolse rapidamente di torno.

"Signore!" Beckett si girò quando come uno dei suoi uomini lo chiamò. "E' stata avvistata una nave, nessuna bandiera e vele nere. Pensa che potrebbe essere la Perla, signore?" Beckett sorrise con disprezzo all'uomo e disse freddamente: "Non credo, lo so; attaccateli immediatamente, il capitano Jack Sparrow ha qualcosa in suo possesso che desidero". L'uomo annuì e si affrettò a riportare gli ordini.

Harry si rizzò a sedere sulla coffa, strizzando gli occhi. C'era una nave in lontananza che aveva appena cambiato rotta. Si accigliò, pensando che fosse strano, finchè non vide la bandiera della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. "Capitano Sparrow!" gridò, la CDIO non era amica di nessun pirata.

Jack tirò fuori il cannocchiale e si limitò a confermare ciò che Harry aveva già detto "Il ragazzo ha ragione ...". Si voltò a guardare il suo equipaggio. "Signor Gibbs! Abbiamo qualche possibilità di scappare?" chiese al suo primo ufficiale, sperando che i venti e il mare sarebbero stati dalla loro parte; provò un vago senso di disperazione quando Gibbs alzò lo sguardo dalla mappa e scosse la testa "Temo di no capitano ..."

Jack si voltò a guardare la nave che si stava avvicinando sempre più ad ogni secondo e strinse gli occhi. Erano troppo vicini adesso e la Perla stava poche possibilità di sfuggire. Improvvisamente gli venne un' idea e si rivolse con calma a chi li aveva avvertiti di quel disastro. "Harry dolcezza ... sappiamo che adori i tuoi trucchi ... forse ti piacerebbe condividerli con la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali?"

Harry sorrise lentamente, il che ricordò all'equipaggio che non solo era stato allevato dal solo e unico Davy Jones, ma aveva anche imparato la magia da Tia Dalma. Harry fece un inchino e disse: "Sarebbe un onore." Ridacchiò mentre la sua mano correva alla borsa al suo fianco; non aveva nemmeno iniziato a mostrare all'equipaggio quello che poteva fare e gli sarebbe piaciuto mostrare il potere che aveva.

Norrington vide l'espressione sul volto di Harry e si mosse per parlargli, quando Jack lo precedette. "Calma ragazzo, vogliamo solo che loro ci lascino in pace o abbastanza tempo da andarcene, non abbiamo bisogno che tu evochi un mostro gigante o qualcosa di simile, capito?"

Harry inclinò la testa di lato e si avvicinò, premendo il suo corpo contro quello di Jack, come aveva fatto quella mattina. "Certo, come desideri capitano ...". L'equipaggio si era disperso quando Harry era stato incaricato di sbarazzarsi dei loro indesiderati inseguitori, pensando che fosse meglio guardare lo spettacolo al sicuro nei livelli più bassi della nave.

Jack non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi scappare di nuovo l'occasione e afferrò Harry per le spalle. "Oh no, io desidero ..." mormorò e si chinò per catturare le morbide labbra rosa di fronte a lui, con un tocco morbido in un primo momento, diffidente per un'eventuale ritorsione di Harry, ma quando vide che non ci fu nessuna reazione, aggiunse pressione al bacio, ignaro che fossero osservati.

James fu sorpreso dalla sua reazione nel vedere Jack baciare Harry; le sue mani si contrassero in un duro pugno quando vide che Jack era un uomo più coraggioso di lui, esitando solo un attimo prima di approfondire il bacio e suscitare un lieve gemito in Harry. James si voltò, sentendo le parole di Harry con Tia Dalma tormentarlo nel profondo della sua mente 'Credo che sia l'uomo più onorevole della nave ... forse troppo onorevole ...'. James scosse la testa e se ne andò sottocoperta con il resto dell'equipaggio. Voleva che le cose tra lui e Harry cambiassero, ma non sapeva che cosa dovesse cambiare fra loro o come fare per farlo accadere.

Harry gemette quando assaporò la lingua di Jack, con retrogusto al rum, entrare e sfregare contro la sua. Rabbrividì quando Jack lo strinse più forte e decise dovevano fermarsi lì. Si ritrasse dal bacio e leccò il sapore di Jack sulle sue labbra prima di dire "Credo di avere un problema di contenimento di cui occuparmi capitano". Si sottrasse completamente dalla presa di Jack e si diresse verso la prua della nave, che era al momento rivolta verso i loro inseguitori, dando a Harry la miglior apertura verso di loro.

Beckett si girò con il suo cannocchiale "Sembra che si siano resi conto che la ritirata fosse inutile e accetteranno il loro destino". Ghignò, ma assottigliò lo sguardo quando notò qualcosa di strano, era come se l'intero equipaggio si fosse ritirato sottocoperta. Vide una sola figura sul ponte, posta a prua, con qualcosa in mano.

Harry sorrise sentendo il vento aumentare e soffiargli tra i capelli. Chiuse gli occhi, mormorando in un lieve linguaggio sibilante, mentre rilasciava una polvere argentea nel vento e mormorava nella strana lingua "Velocità ...". Le vele si gonfiarono per il vento e spinsero la nave in avanti verso il loro nemico. Harry aprì gli occhi di scatto, mentre prendeva una polvere arancione "E' ora di divertirsi un po' ."

Beckett si irrigidì quando vide la Perla aumentare improvvisamente la velocità e dirigersi direttamente contro la nave della CDIO. Deglutì e ordinò ai suoi uomini di preparare i cannoni in caso di un attacco; non aveva idea di quello che Jack Sparrow pensasse, ma non riusciva a credere che l'uomo avesse qualcosa per poter resistere a una nave da guerra come la sua.

Harry vide i cannoni e sorrise "Perfetto". Rilasciò la polvere arancione e la mescolò con una polvere blu scura, quasi nera, sibilando nella sua lingua "Acqua infuocata ...". Quando i granelli dalla polvere atterrarono sulla superficie dell'oceano, l'acqua assunse la forma di fiamme e seguì la direzione del vento che aveva evocato. Sorrise mentre muoveva le mani, indicando dove andare; voleva occuparsi dei cannoni così, quando le onde sbatterono contro i lati dell'altra nave, l'acqua infuocata si fece la loro strada fino ai cannoni e diventò di un caldo accecante, sciogliendo la canna dei cannoni finché furono utili solo come ancore.

Sentì un desiderio oscuro in lui, di creare più distruzione, ma si ricordò che Sparrow voleva solo il tempo sufficiente per fuggire. Harry chiuse gli occhi e permise alle sue fiamme di essere inghiottite dal mare. Beckett non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte ora che aveva i cannoni, per metà fusi, da sistemare. Sorrise e il vento continuò a sospingerli finché furono lontani dalla portata di Beckett , poi lo rilasciò al suo corso naturale.

Quando l'equipaggio sottocoperta aveva visto apparire le fiamme dalle acque stesse, alcuni si erano fatti il segno della croce, pensando che Harry li avesse condannati tutti, ma fu presto rivelato che Harry controllava ogni fiamma in movimento e guardarono con stupore mentre scioglieva i cannoni dell'altra nave mentre si allontanavano.

Jack si avvicinò al ponte di comando e allargò le braccia "Ottimo lavoro dolcezza!". Si avvicinò per abbracciare Harry, ma fu fermato da una ginocchiata, piuttosto improvvisa, nello stomaco. "Non fare così Jack, sei molto più interessante quando dormi". Harry ghignò, mentre ri-appoggiava la gamba a terra e guardava il capitano annaspare per respirare.

Harry si piegò, sogghignando per i respiri boccheggianti di Jack. "Inoltre, non vuoi avere una cattiva influenza sulla tua ciurma, non è vero?". Harry sorrise mentre si rialzava e lasciò il capitano alla sua miseria.

James era rimasto a guardare lo scambio e provò sollievo nel fatto che Harry stesse solo giocando con il capitano. Tuttavia, dopo aver riflettuto, non lo trovò molto confortante, dopotutto Harry avrebbe potuto benissimo giocare anche con lui. Si bloccò per un istante, ma poi aumentò la sua determinazione, doveva sapere che cosa rappresentava per Harry. Aveva bisogno di sapere se era speciale per il giovane o se per Harry non era diverso da Jack.

Harry voleva andare sottocoperta, mentre l'equipaggio era occupato, per riposare. Sorrise quando trovò una branda vuota e si fermò per controllarla, quando sentì una serie di passi pesanti avvicinarsi a lui. Si voltò e sorrise calorosamente "Ah Norrington ... Ti sei goduto lo spettacolo?". Il suo sorriso scemò lentamente, quando si accorse che il viso dell'uomo aveva un'aria impenetrabile. "Norrington?" chiese dolcemente domandandosi cosa stesse tormentando l'uomo.

James rifletté con attenzione su ciò che stava per dire a Harry. "Harry ti prego chiamami James, non ho più la posizione o lo status che avevo una volta, per cui le formalità sono sprecate". Fece a Harry un piccolo sorriso "Mi sembra che ti stia avvicinando al capitano ...". Non sapeva che altro dire, ma il suo silenzio fece intuire il resto.

Harry sospirò e scosse la testa, comprendendo abbastanza facilmente ciò che le parole di James implicassero. "James ..." mormorò a bassa voce, apprezzando il suono del nome; poi concentrò al massimo la sua attenzione sull'uomo davanti a lui e chiarì: "James, mi auguro che tu non mi fraintenda, non sono interessato a qualcosa di serio; Jack è un uomo che può capirlo. Ero serio quando ho detto che sei troppo onorevole, tu desideri più di quanto io sia disposto a dare, ciò che mi interessa è il piacere di breve durata. "

Il giovane scosse la testa. "Sono stato cresciuto da un uomo il cui cuore è stato spezzato per amore, anche ora il suo amore per Calypso incatena la sua anima e il suo spirito; cammina attraverso la vita vivo solo per metà, l'altra sua metà sarà per sempre incatenata a lei, mai libera ". Harry scosse la testa e rabbrividì al pensiero "Non posso vivere così". Si voltò e salì sulla branda, la conversazione era finita.

James rimase in silenzio prima di annuire lentamente "Sì ... Sì ho capito ...". Sapeva che le parole di Harry erano vere; l'attrazione c'era, ma Harry era interessato solo al piacere, non ad un groviglio di emozioni. Se James era brutalmente onesto con se stesso, come le parole di Harry lo costringevano a essere, si rese conto che lui voleva l'amore, desiderava amore e fedeltà, due cose che Harry non voleva o poteva dargli, dopo ciò che aveva visto durante la sua vita. James si voltò e se ne andò senza dire una parola, aveva avuto la sua risposta.

Beckett era di vedetta mentre il suo equipaggio gettava i cannoni ormai inutili in mare e sentì sopraggiungere un tic nei suoi occhi per il fastidio. "Ti troverò" disse brevemente, la sua rabbia rendeva le sue parole brevi e un po' nervose "E pagherai per aver preso in giro Lord Cutler Beckett!". Non sapeva chi fosse la figura sulla prua, ciò che aveva visto nel riverbero del sole era un pendente blu attorno al suo collo, ma Beckett era un uomo di molte risorse e avrebbe scoperto chi indossava quella collana e avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta.

oOoOo

_L'__VIII capitolo sarà pubblicato il 07/03/2011._

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa**__**"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


	8. Capitolo 8

Jack vagava sulla nave senza meta, ma fingendo di sapere quello che stava facendo, con una lieve espressione di confusione e preoccupazione sul viso. "Harry? Harry? Dove diavolo è?" L'oscurità era scesa rapidamente a causa della tempesta che si stava avvicinando; aveva preparato la nave come meglio poteva e sperava solo che non sarebbero stati portati troppo fuori rotta.

Harry si svegliò lentamente e si mise a sedere, i suoi lunghi capelli arruffati, rendendosi conto che aveva dormito nella branda vuota più a lungo del previsto quando si accorse che fuori era buio. Socchiuse gli occhi e si accorse che non era proprio così tardi come pensava, le nuvole di una tempesta si stavano addensavano. Sorrise e mormorò: "Papà sarà occupato stasera". Quando i marinai scesero di sotto per andare a letto, Harry indossò i sandali e uscì rapidamente da lì, prima che in troppi lo notassero.

Jack stava per abbandonare la sua ricerca e dichiarare il ragazzo una causa persa, quando vide Harry risalire da dove i marinai dormivano; si avvicinò al giovane e disse severamente "E cosa pensavi di fare ragazzo? " Stava cercando di non reagire in modo eccessivo ma, dopo l'incidente con Sweeny, aveva iniziato a farsi prendere dal panico quando non riusciva a trovare il ragazzo nei suoi posti abituali.

Harry alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso dal tono brusco del capitano "Ero stanco, sai non è facile fondere cannoni ". Ghignò e si girò per andarsene ma fu fermato da una presa salda sulla spalla. Le sue labbra si serrarono quando guardò la mano che lo stringeva. "Lasciami capitano" mormorò a bassa voce un avvertimento, mentre le dita si diressero verso il suo sacchetto.

Jack tirò indietro la mano in fretta quando sentì la lieve minaccia e alzò le mani sulla difensiva. Harry sorrise per il movimento e disse: "Ora che cosa vuoi? Mi stavo organizzando per la tempesta che sta arrivando, forse dando alla nave un aiuto in più".

Jack era molto contento di sentire che Harry avrebbe usato le sue abilità, perché la tempesta sembrava essere un po' brutta. "Meraviglioso ragazzo, beh allora ti accompagnerò in giro, poi potremmo spostarci nella mia cabina e godere del buon brandy e vedere dove ci porta la notte ".

Harry sorrise e inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non riuscì a dire niente quando si udì uno schianto. Si voltò e vide che Norrington aveva lasciato cadere gli equipaggiamenti che stava portando. I loro occhi si incrociarono per un momento, Harry deglutì quando vide lo sguardo negli occhi di Norrington, ma gli voltò le spalle; aveva detto Norrington tutto quelle che doveva sapere, non c'era più nulla di cui discutere. Norrington mormorò delle scuse e raccolse gli equipaggiamenti, andandosene prima che il suo tenue autocontrollo cedesse del tutto.

Jack guardò quello scambio con attenzione e chiese: "Che succede?" Era incuriosito dalla strana tensione che sembrava essersi creata tra Harry e Norrington, quando prima sembravano così vicini. Harry scosse la testa, un chiaro segnale che non voleva parlarne e la sua mano andò al sacchetto sul suo fianco. "Mettiamoci al lavoro".

Norrington si allontanò mezzo stordito; ' poi potremmo spostarci nella mia cabina e ... vedere dove ci porta la notte' le parole di Jack, pronunciate con noncuranza, lo ossessionavano. Ripose gli equipaggiamenti e andò al parapetto. Sapeva benissimo che non aveva più alcun diritto o interesse per ciò che Harry faceva; avevano concluso prima ancora di aver mai cominciato e secondo lui era meglio così. Scosse la testa mentre la sua vista si riempiva di incantevoli occhi verdi e di un sorriso imprudente. Il destino non l'aveva in serbo per lui e così sarebbe stato sciocco gingillarci sopra.

Will aveva notato lo strano comportamento dell'ex Commodoro e decise di indagare. Lui ed Elizabeth avevano avuto alcuni problemi di recente, per lo più incentrati sulla questione della fiducia, ma sapeva che non importava quello che era successo, lei era quella giusta per lui; per quale altra ragione avrebbe continuato a rischiare la vita, abbandonando il suo buon nome? E seguendo un capitano che era quasi del tutto folle? Sorrise, sì, lui ed Elizabeth avevano i loro problemi, ma erano destinati a stare insieme e, per esperienza personale, aveva riconosciuto l'espressione sul volto di James e gli si sedette al suo fianco "Problemi Norrington?"

Norrington guardò lo sguardo d'intesa di Will Turner, ironico come al momento stava sanando un secondo cuore spezzato ed era al momento confortato da chi aveva causato il primo. "Nulla di cui vi dobbiate preoccupare signor Turner" dichiarò con disprezzo, mentre si allontanava da Will, chiedendosi distrattamente se c'era un po' di brandy in giro; voleva essere del tutto ubriaco per non riuscire più a pensare. Fu fermato da una ferma presa sulla spalla e fu costretto a girarsi e a guardare Will.

"James ... " disse Will con fermezza "Conosco quello sguardo perché l'ho visto su di me; è il volto di un uomo che ha perso qualcosa di prezioso per lui". Si chinò e sussurrò "E' l'espressione che ha un uomo prima di rendersi conto che ha ancora qualcosa per cui lottare". Sorrise e si alzò per unirsi a Elisabeth, sperando che il suo ex rivale capisse le sue parole finché aveva una possibilità o avrebbe perso ciò che aveva causato quel volto per sempre.

La mano di Norrington afferrò saldamente la bottiglia appena aperta di brandy e guardò il suo riflesso nel liquido alcolico. "Qualcosa per cui lottare ... " mormorò, con un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto; chiuse gli occhi e bevve un lungo sorso. Guardò le nuvole incombenti oltre il parapetto e sorrise mentre scendeva nella sua cuccetta. "Goditelo finché puoi Sparrow", sfidò il capitano che era al momento sul lato opposto della nave, "Sarà mio molto presto ... ".

Beckett ringhiò, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania e facendo tintinnare i delicati soprammobili su di essa. Erano venuti a Tortuga per sostituire i loro cannoni e trovare le informazioni sul pirata con il ciondolo blu e non aveva ancora scoperto nulla su di lui. Beckett sbatté di nuovo la mano, quei pirati ubriachi dovevano sapere qualcosa! Il giovane non poteva essere apparso fuori dall'acqua blu dell'oceano da un giorno all'altro!

Nella penombra della sua stanza privata si udì una risata sibilante e Beckett alzò lo sguardo di scatto. "Chi va là?" il suo tono era aristocratico come sempre, nonostante la sua paura, e tenne distrattamente la pistola puntata sull'ombra; rifiutava di farsi intimidire nella sua cabina.

Voldemort uscì lentamente dalle ombre, Lucius e Severus ai suoi lati. "Buona sera Beckett" sibilò lentamente l'uomo serpente. "Sembra che abbiamo un problema comune ... ". Sorrise con calma quando Beckett capì a cosa alludesse.

Beckett non sapeva come quell'uomo fosse riuscito a entrare nella sua cabina, non sapeva nemmeno come quel'individuo strano conoscesse il pirata che aveva distrutto tutti i suoi cannoni o come sapesse che Beckett avrebbe voluto vendicarsi. Quello di cui era a conoscenza oscurava tutto ciò, non solo sapeva come trovare il pirata, ma gli stava dando un'arma da utilizzare per la sua vendetta e quello era tutto ciò che importava a Beckett. "Sedetevi signori, credo che abbiamo alcuni affari da sbrigare."

Harry aveva finito di mettere in sicurezza la nave per la tempesta in arrivo e sorrise verso il suo ultimo incantesimo, prima di voltarsi e ritrovarsi inaspettatamente faccia a faccia con Jack. "Ora che il lavoro è fatto ... " mormorò Jack prima di attrarre Harry in un piacevole bacio.

Harry si congelò nel bacio, poteva sentire che non c'era niente dietro, solo il bisogno di Jack di saziare il suo desiderio. Harry chiuse gli occhi e rispose lentamente, le perline nei loro capelli si sfiorarono creando scampanellii, mentre le loro bocche si aprivano ed esploravano gli antri sconosciuti. Harry poteva occuparsi di ciò, era a suo agio con la lussuria perché era sostenibile; Jack lo tirò più vicino, non voleva più pensare, voleva solo perdersi in quelle sensazioni.

James si trovava di nuovo sul ponte, a corto di rum, e ignorò le nuvole che si stavano addensando per la tempesta mentre guardava le figure di Harry e Jack intrecciate appassionatamente. Si crogiolò nella rabbia che lo consumava, poche ore fa era stato disposto a rinunciare a quella passione ma, dopo le parole che Turner gli aveva rivolto, sapeva che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe lasciato Harry baciare un altro senza opporsi. Avrebbe dimostrare a Harry che l'Amore valeva la pena di qualunque dolore; voltò le spalle alla scena, sapendo di non essere stato notato, ignorando il dolore nel suo cuore mentre ricordava a se stesso che ne sarebbe valsa la pena quando Harry sarebbe stato suo .

Beckett guardò l'uomo che era conosciuto come Voldemort con cautela "E ne sei sicuro?"

Sapeva che non era molto saggio dubitare quell'uomo, ma doveva verificare che il piano avrebbe funzionato. Oppure avrebbe perso tutto. L'uomo identificato come Lucius inarcò lentamente un sopracciglio in avvertimento, ma fu zittito quando Voldemort alzò una mano. "Ti assicuro Beckett", sibilò "Segui questo piano e la vendetta sarà tua, molto di più di quanto tu possa immaginare; tutto ciò che chiedo in cambio è la pietra che Jack Sparrow avrà in suo possesso. "

Beckett considerò le varie opzioni e comprese che quello sarebbe stato il miglior affare che avrebbe concluso con quegli sconosciuti, tese la sua mano "D'accordo". Strinse la mano a Voldemort, sibilando quando il dolore avvolse il suo braccio. "Questo è per essere sicuri che porterai a termine l'accordo, ha fatto un patto con un mago Beckett e ora sarai costretto a mantenerlo a costo della tua vita"

Beckett alzò lo sguardo, irritato per essere stato ingannato, ma si ricordò che ne sarebbe valsa la pena quando il pirata misterioso fosse stato suo.

A loro insaputa, gli occupanti all'interno della cabina non erano soli come avevano pensato; ci fu un debole rumore di una corda trascinata sul pavimento e due orecchie furono recuperate da sotto la porta, e due sorrisi identici brillarono nel buio. "Fred", "George", mormorarono le due figure mentre si alzavano e nascondeva le orecchie con i loro altri 'aggeggi'.

Fred sorrise e si chinò verso George "Questo misterioso pirata sembra essere molto divertente, dovremmo presentarci, è solo cortesia, dopotutto ci aiuteremo a vicenda."

George annuì e avvolse le braccia intorno al suo fratello "Oh, sì sono d'accordo, se Beckett e Voldie lo stanno cercando avrà bisogno di aiuto e in cambio ha il potere per aiutarci."

Fred strofinò il naso contro il collo di George e mormorò "Allora forse ... ". Ma fu zittito da un tenero bacio mentre George lo guardava con aria saputa "Un passo alla volta."

Jack avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo flessuoso che si stava strusciando così volentieri contro di lui. La sua lingua accarezzò sensualmente l'altra, pensando che Harry avesse un'aria certamente accattivante quando non stava causando il caos tra i membri dell'equipaggio. Prese il ragazzo e lo portò nella sua cabina. Sapeva che il giovane molto probabilmente non era vergine, ma rispettava troppo Harry per prenderlo lì sul ponte come una puttana qualunque.

Di solito non gli interessava troppo il luogo, finché otteneva ciò che voleva, ma per qualche ragione voleva di più da Harry rispetto a prima. Non ci rifletté troppo mentre posava Harry sul letto, sorridendo mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di lui e cominciò a togliersi la camicia.

Harry sorrise a Jack e fischiò. "Il mare ti ha fatto bene capitano Sparrow ... " ronzò mentre rimuoveva lentamente i suoi vestiti, rivelando cicatrici sbiadite sulla pelle abbronzata. Sorprese Jack a guardarlo e si leccò le labbra in modo invitante mormorando "Ti piace quello che stai guardando capitano?" Rise quando Jack rispose un po' senza fiato: "Oh sì". E si lanciò sulla figura supina di Harry.

Harry gemette quando condivisero un altro bacio, si chiese se fosse a causa della quantità di rum che Jack avesse consumato o se i baci dell'uomo fossero naturalmente inebrianti. Sorrise e si mise a ridere vedendo le dita inanellate di Jack danzare sulla sua pelle. Si chinò e sussurrò all'orecchio di Jack "Avanti... tocca quanto vuoi, non mordo ... salvo che tu non voglia."

Jack inarcò un sopracciglio a quell'ultima affermazione, che gli confermò che Tia Dalma era sicuramente coinvolta nella crescita di quel ragazzo. "Ho sempre saputo che non potevi resistermi" sussurrò Jack baciando la pelle di Harry, leccando e toccando mentre esplorava il corpo sotto di lui.

Harry si tese per quelle parole, ma non fermò Jack, specialmente per quello che stava facendo con la sua lingua malvagia mentre viaggiava verso il basso sul suo corpo. "Lo sapevi davvero?" mormorò, cercando di tornare nello stato senza pensieri che si stava godendo, anche se fu lentamente rovinato dalle parole di Jack "Certo ragazzo, nessuno può resistere al Capitano Jack Sparrow! Nemmeno tu". Harry si accigliò a quelle parole, gli piacevano gli amanti che erano sinceri, ma disdegnava quelli orgogliosi e arroganti.

Scivolò abilmente fuori dalla presa di Jack e raccolse i suoi vestiti con grazia e senza sforzo. "E' così capitano?" chiese con leggerezza, prima di dare un ultimo sguardo alla figura di Jack e andarsene "Mi sembra che non sia proprio il caso."

A bordo dell'Olandese Volante l'organo suonava una melodia profonda, quella che era oscura e familiare quando il capitano pensava alla donna che lo aveva spinto a strapparsi il suo cuore. Anche se quella volta la melodia era leggermente diversa; l'equipaggio lo aveva ascoltato tutto il giorno ma ancora non riusciva a dire quale fosse la differenza. Scossero la testa e continuarono le loro mansioni, terrorizzando e recuperando marinai che erano stati portati alle porte della morte dal mare scuro e senza scrupoli.

C'era solo un marinaio a bordo della nave che aveva capito il cambiamento nella melodia. Era imprigionato nelle celle e così non poteva diffondere la rivelazione ai suoi compagni. Sorrise, guardando verso l'immagine vecchia e sbiadita che aveva di suo figlio, l'ultima che aveva del ragazzo prima di partire per mare e non tornare. Chiuse gli occhi mentre ascoltava la canzone, poteva capirla perché anche lui aveva nuove emozioni che si agitavano in lui per la promessa di Will, era la speranza.

Harry lasciò la cabina ignorando le grida indignate di Jack; non poteva negare che l'uomo fosse attraente e certamente non poteva negare che potesse essere meraviglioso a letto, ma non aveva intenzione di stare semplicemente lì mentre il suo amante parlava di quanto fosse irresistibile.

Harry scosse la testa, a quanto pareva era impossibile ottenere una scopata decente, senza ulteriori motivi, su quella nave e stava già contando quanto tempo mancasse al prossimo sbarco. Sorrise quando vide Remus e Sirius raggomitolati sul ponte di guardia mentre guardavano le nuvole della tempesta. Almeno qualcuno sulla nave era fortunato, pensò mentre scendeva sottocoperta per trovare una branda vuota; a quanto pareva sarebbe stata un'altra notte solitaria.

oOoOo

_Per conoscere la data dei prossimi capitoli visita Insanejournal (__^ claudia20100. __insanejournal. com __ /__ 8824__. html ^) o Livejournal (^ claudia20100. livejournal. com/8880. html ^)_

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa**__**"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


	9. Capitolo 9

Harry trascorse i giorni successivi evitando sia Jack che James, il che si era rivelato molto interessante, perché entrambi gli uomini sembravano essere più che determinati a parlargli, molto di più di prima e come minimo più volte al giorno. Come risultato Harry viveva praticamente nella coffa e sulle vele per evitarli e aveva iniziato a scendere sulla nave solo di notte, quando era sicuro che dormissero.

Fu durante una di queste passeggiate notturne che gli capitò di imbattersi in Remus e Sirius. I due avevano spesso il turno di guardia insieme, godendosi il periodo relativamente privato da soli, e gli altri membri dell'equipaggio erano felici di concederglielo, così da poter dormire. Harry sorrise loro e agitò la mano per salutarli, voltandosi per dare alla coppia la loro privacy, quando con sua grande sorpresa fu richiamato da Remus.

Dal momento in cui avevano capito chi fosse Harry, Remus e Sirius avevano discusso su come raccontare al ragazzo di suo padre e degli affari in cui aveva coinvolto la sua famiglia, provocando così la morte dei suoi genitori e gli abusi di suoi parenti. Quando videro Harry girarsi per andarsene, decisero che quella era la miglior occasione che erano mai riusciti ad ottenere e Remus lo richiamò subito.

Harry era curioso su ciò che i due potessero desiderare da lui, ma non esitò e si sedette accanto a loro, perché erano le persone più simili a degli amici che aveva su quella nave. Inarcò un sopraciglio in silenzio, incoraggiandoli a spiegare. Sirius sorrise per metterlo a suo agio, mentre si appoggiava a Remus. Remus rimase in silenzio mentre cercava di pensare a come formulare le sue parole.

Alla fine il silenzio gravò su di loro e Remus decise che, per arrivare al punto in modo chiaro, avrebbe dovuto essere schietto. "Harry ... conoscevamo tuo padre, non Davy Jones, il tuo vero padre, James Potter e anche tua madre Lily Potter."

Harry guardò in silenzio l'uomo; non aveva mai saputo i nomi dei suoi genitori naturali e con il passare del tempo aveva imparato ad accettare che Tia Dalma fosse sua madre e Davy Jones fosse suo padre. Strinse i pugni, mentre vecchie ferite cominciarono ad aprirsi, il ricordo di sua zia e suo zio gli venne in mente nel sentire parlare di sua madre e padre. Sorrise rigidamente a Remus e disse: "Beh, piccolo il mondo, non è vero? Sono lieto che ci siamo potuti incontrare in questo modo". Cominciò a girarsi, chiarendo che non voleva continuare quel tipo di conversazione. Per quanto lo riguardava i suoi 'consanguinei' erano morti o li considerava come morti e voleva che rimassero così.

Remus rimase sconvolto dalla reazione di Harry, aveva presupposto che il ragazzo avrebbe voluto sapere tutto sulla sua famiglia e sul suo passato, ma quello non era di certo il caso. In realtà sembrava come se avesse fatto arrabbiare Harry in qualche modo... menzionando i suoi genitori, ma c'erano cose che Harry doveva sapere. "Harry ... " esordì con calma, catturando l'attenzione del giovane ancora una volta.

Sirius aveva voluto che fosse Remus a raccontare a Harry dei suoi genitori e della situazione in cui si trovava coinvolto al momento, anche se in modo inconsapevole. Tuttavia ora sembrava che Remus fosse troppo sensibile per il gusto di Harry e si intromise per aiutare Remus arrivando subito al punto. "Harry, tuo padre era un uomo buono, anche i suoi nemici te lo confermerebbero. Tuttavia era uno sciocco Harry, e lui e tua madre ne hanno pagato il prezzo".

La curiosità di Harry fu stimolata e si voltò lentamente con un sopraciglio inarcato "Che cosa vuoi dire?". Voleva sapere la verità: se suo padre era stato in difficoltà prima di morire, come risultato era molto probabile che sarebbe potuto essere considerato un bersaglio.

Remus sorrise con orgoglio a Sirius, il suo amore era certamente cresciuto da quando avevano lasciato quel bar; prima Sirius non riusciva nemmeno a dire il nome di James senza essere ubriaco fradicio o vicino alle lacrime. Adesso stava raccontando coraggiosamente al figlio del suo migliore amico l' orribile eredità che James gli aveva lasciato.

"Vedi James si fidava un po' troppo per il suo bene e ciò ha causato la sua morte, così come quella di Lily. Vivevamo in una città che era terrorizzata da un dittatore di nome Voldemort. Un giorno, appena arrivato in città, lui e il suo esercito attaccarono. Abitavamo in una zona relativamente isolata e non eravamo abituati a doverci difendere. Abbiamo provato a resistere, ma ben presto non abbiamo avuto altra scelta se non diventare la sua base operativa; sotto di lui la vita era dura ed era raro che un uomo avesse la sicurezza di sapere se sarebbe vissuto abbastanza a lungo da vedere il giorno successivo. Nella città vi erano i semi di una rivolta, capitanata da un vecchio saggio di nome Silente. James era intimamente collegato a tutta la faccenda; Harry tua madre sosteneva le sue azioni, ma tu eri la sua preoccupazione principale, pensò che sarebbe stato meglio tenere la testa bassa fino a quando non saresti stato più grande. Ma James non si lasciò influenzare, non voleva che la sua famiglia vivesse sotto le catene della soppressione. Così iniziò ad accettare delle missioni per l'Ordine che Silente aveva creato. Anche noi eravamo coinvolti come lui, anche se la maggior parte delle nostre missioni implicava veleggiare lontano per ottenere attrezzature e sostegno. C'era un quarto amico, Peter Minus; pensavamo di poterci fidare di lui e, quando James rubò qualcosa di prezioso al Signore Oscuro e andò a nascondersi, Peter era l'unico che sapeva dove James, Lily e te eravate nascosti. Non sapevamo che Peter in realtà lavorava per Voldemort e raccontò al Signore Oscuro dove eravate ... "

Sirius si fermò e fece un respiro profondo mentre vecchie emozioni lo assalirono: rabbia, collera, odio, rimpianto, tradimento e disperazione. Tutto ciò gli crollò addosso, ma sapeva di dover finire di raccontare tutto a Harry, doveva parlargli della Pietra Filosofale.

Harry stava ascoltando con attenzione, quella era la prima volta che avesse mai sentito parlare di sua madre e suo padre; sua zia non gli aveva detto nulla, nemmeno i loro nomi. Si sedette non troppo vicino a Remus e Sirius, sapendo che c'era qualcos'altro, molto di più da sentire.

Sirius sospirò "Voldemort e i suoi Mangiamorte attaccarono, causando la morte di tua madre e tuo padre; credeva di aver ucciso anche te e se ne andò. Non trovò mai dove James avesse nascosto l'oggetto rubato; nel frattempo noi eravamo lontani per procurare delle provviste, non abbiamo saputo nulla fino a quando non siamo tornati e, quando lo scoprimmo, eri già da tua zia; l'abbiamo rintracciata e le abbiamo chiesto di adottarti ... ed è stato allora che abbiamo sentito della tua caduta 'accidentale' dalla scogliera in mare e credevamo fossi morto. "

Harry annuì e chiese lentamente "L'oggetto che mio padre ha rubato non è mai stato recuperato?" Non aveva ricordi della sua famiglia, né dei suoi zii né di sua madre e suo padre, per cui c'era una piccola possibilità che lo avesse senza saperlo e si chiese che altro ci fosse di cui non era a conoscenza.

Remus riteneva che Sirius avesse fatto abbastanza e si inserì nella conversazione, "Tutti in città ti credono morto Harry, non siamo ritornati da quando abbiamo visitato tua zia, ma non ho alcun dubbio Voldemort abbia sentito parlare delle tue abilità; che ti conosca come Harry Potter o Harry Jones, alla fine lo capirà, e non si fermerà davanti a nulla per servirsi di te per ottenere la pietra "

Harry scosse la testa, evidentemente confuso: "Ma non ho idea di dove sia la pietra o di come recuperarla ... ". Incrociò gli sguardi tormentati di Remus e Sirius "Come abbiamo detto ... James era un uomo buono, ma stupido ... esiste un modo per ottenere la pietra che abbiamo trovato, e richiede il tuo sangue Harry. "

James Norrington si stava avvicinando per rilevarli dal loro turno di guardia, quando li sentì parlare con Harry. Avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi, ma voleva solo sentire la voce di Harry e, se era fortunato, sentirlo ridere. Era stato felice di notare la distanza che si era creata, piuttosto improvvisamente, tra il capitano e Harry e sperava che quella fosse una buona occasione per lui. Ben presto si lasciò coinvolgere dalla conversazione e riuscì a malapena soffocare la sua sorpresa nel sentire ciò che Remus aveva appena detto a Harry.

"Non sono molto chiari i dettagli, tutto ciò che abbiamo è una nota piuttosto breve da parte di James, che ci aveva inviato prima della sua morte; a grandi linee diceva che si era assicurato che la pietra fosse lontano da casa sua e che il suo sangue fosse l'unica chiave". Remus scosse la testa "Voldemort ti cercherà Harry e faresti meglio essere pronto per quando arriverà. E' potente come te Harry, ha le tue stesse strane capacità che gli hanno permesso di sconfiggere così facilmente la nostra città. Ti prego, si pronto per lui. "

Harry annuì e si alzò, aveva molto su cui riflettere e preferiva farlo da solo. "Grazie per avermelo detto... e state certi che non sarò sciocco come mio padre". Si voltò e se ne andò, sentendo il bisogno di riconciliarsi con il suo passato.

Norrington sorrise e si comportò come se fosse appena uscito da sottocoperta. "Scusate il ritardo signori, sono qui per rilevarvi dal vostro turno... ", sorrise quando Remus e Sirius annuirono e si alzarono per andare sottocoperta. Una volta che fu solo sotto le stelle, promise a se stesso che Harry non sarebbe stato solo in quella lotta contro lo sconosciuto Voldemort.

I giorni successivi continuarono nello stesso modo di quelli precedenti, anche se Harry fu contento di vedere che Jack rispettava il suo bisogno di una certa distanza. Ma con sua grande sorpresa, Norrington stava diventando ancora più difficile da evitare e, qualcosa negli occhi dell'uomo, fece capire a Harry che qualcosa era cambiato, ma non sapeva cosa fosse.

In quello stato la Perla Nera attraccò a Tortuga per rinfrescare i propri viveri, il rum come primo e più importante acquisto, e anche la ciurma; sarebbero rimasti diverse notti in modo che ogni membro dell'equipaggio potesse divertirsi e rinfrescarsi prima di tornare sul mare. Fu allora che iniziarono i loro problemi.

Harry era seduto notevolmente vicino a un uomo dall'aspetto muscoloso, il suo sgabello quasi completamente dimenticato perché era quasi in grembo all'uomo. "Che cosa ci fa qui una cosa graziosa come te, tutto da solo?" chiese l'uomo avvolgendo il suo braccio muscoloso intorno alla vita magra di Harry, attirandolo completamente sulle sue gambe.

Harry sorrise e gli fece l'occhiolino. "Sto solo cercando qualcuno con cui passare il tempo... anche se mi sembra che tu ti stia candidando per quella posizione... ". Sorrise mentre le labbra dell'uomo gli sfioravano l'orecchio e gli mormorarono con calore "Qualsiasi posizione con te carino"

Norrington sentì il bicchiere nella sua mano incrinarsi per la forza della sua presa, ma non ci badò mentre lo appoggiava con cura sul tavolo e si dirigeva verso Harry e lo sconosciuto, che il giovane sembrava conoscere molto bene. Aveva giurato che Sparrow sarebbe stato l'ultimo uomo che avrebbe lasciato 'giocare' con Harry senza opporsi.

Harry gemette quando le labbra dell'uomo, screpolate dal mare, premettero contro le sue e rispose con entusiasmo; era rimasto intrappolato su quella nave maledetta con due uomini molto belli, senza scopare, per settimane! Rabbrividì e avvolse un braccio intorno al grosso collo dell'uomo, appuntandosi di ottenere il massimo possibile prima di dover tornare alla sua situazione solitaria sulla nave. Tuttavia aveva appena iniziato la parte migliore del bacio, mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano, quando si sentì tirare bruscamente lontano dal suo gentiluomo.

Norrington fece un sorriso tirato all'uomo mentre tirava via da lui un Harry leggermente stordito e chiarì: "Mi scusi, sembra che vi sia stato un malinteso". L'uomo emise un ringhio come risposta e si sporse per riprendere Harry, quando Norrington strinse il giovane contro il suo petto e tirò fuori una pistola. "Meglio che torni al tuo drink, marinaio" disse altezzosamente, mentre trascinava fuori dalla taverna il corpo di Harry.

Jack si stava godendo la sua pinta, quando aveva notato Harry e un uomo in un angolo buio. Aveva completamente dimenticato il suo drink mentre guardava Harry muoversi in modo sensuale contro lo straniero, e la sua mente era ritornata subito a quegli attimi preziosi quando era stato lui a tenere Harry in quel modo. Proprio mentre si stava alzando, per prendersi cura del problema e cercare di convincere Harry a dargli un'altra possibilità, il maledetto Norrington lo aveva battuto sul tempo. Rimase in silenzio mentre guardava Norrington trascinare un Harry imbronciato dietro di sé.

Jack considerò le sue opzioni per un istante prima di scrollare le spalle e finire il resto della sua bevanda in un fiato, avvicinandosi con tranquillità al marinaio. Gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla e sorrise in modo incantevole quando l'uomo si voltò verso di lui, giusto prima di far connettere con forza il suo pugno destro con la faccia dell'uomo. "Tieni lontano le tue maledette mani, compagno" farfugliò, allontanandosi velocemente prima che l'uomo potesse riprendersi.

Harry aveva trovato divertente il comportamento di Norrington, ma non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare franca. Dopo aver lasciato la taverna, si divincolò dalla presa di Norrington e disse con fermezza "Va bene, penso che ti sia divertito adesso, torna a fare quello che stavi facendo lontano da me perché, se non ti dispiace, vorrei scopare più volte prima di dover tornare sulla nave". Harry si voltò per andarsene ma fu fermato dalle mani forti di Norrington sulle sue spalle.

Norrington non fu in grado di controllare la sua prima reazione quando sentì i piani di Harry. Fece girare il giovane e, prima che potesse anche solo riflettere, posò le labbra contro quelle di Harry, in una richiesta gentile, e gemette per il loro sapore dolce, attirando Harry più vicino, volendo entrare in profondità nella sua pelle.

Anche se Harry fu sorpreso dalle azioni di Norrington, non era arrabbiato con lui; sorrise mentre rispondeva al bacio, godendolo e accarezzando con la sua lingua, in modo incoraggiante, quella di Norrington. Quando il bisogno di aria aumentò, si separò e si leccò le labbra, godendo il sapore di Norrington sulla bocca. "E' stato molto piacevole James ... infatti mi chiedo se facesse parte del tuo addestramento nell'esercito", sorrise e lo saluto con un cenno della mano, "E' stato bello, ma non abbastanza da soddisfarmi, riprova più tardi". Ridacchiò, mentre usava la sua magia per scomparire.

Riapparve con uno schiocco in un vicolo e si leccò le labbra ancora una volta, prima di decidere di tornare alla sua missione originaria di scopare. Trovò un nuovo bar e sorrise mentre entrava; sembrava aver trovato l'oro in quella taverna, uomini attraenti erano in pratica disseminati ovunque, anche se il suo interesse fu subito catturato da due teste rosse identiche, che sembravano molto intime. Pagò per tre bicchieri e li portò da loro sorridendo graziosamente. "Beh ciao a entrambi ... " disse facendo l'occhiolino e offrendo le bevande.

I due rossi erano identici in quasi tutto, avevano i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, anche se uno aveva una bandana verde acqua per tenerli all'indietro e l'altro ne usava una nera. I loro orecchini erano identici, uno su ogni lobo e poi tre sulla cartilagine superiore. Avevano anche abbinato dei pantaloni bianchi ariosi, sandali marrone, e gilet nero su una camicia bianca con maniche a sbuffo. Ciascuno di loro aveva al collo un girocollo di pelle nera, anche se quello con la bandana verde acqua aveva come pendente una G e quella bandana nera una F. Lo guardarono anche all'unisono, mentre notavano il suo aspetto.

Fred e George guardarono shockati il bel pirata, era raro che qualcuno ci provasse con loro; molta gente era così intimidita dalla loro vicinanza da non provarci neanche. Ma davanti a loro c'era quello che poteva essere definito solo come un ragazzo stupendo dagli occhi smeraldo. I lunghi capelli del giovane erano raccolti con una bandana di raso rosso legata intorno alla fronte ed erano decorati con piccoli ciondoli, campanelle, amuleti e perline. Indossava una camicia bianca lasciata aperta che rivelava gran parte del petto glabro e muscoloso; stretti pantaloni neri mettevano in risalto il suo sedere e i suoi piedi, dall'aspetto delicato, erano protetti solo da sandali sottili. Era di pochi centimetri più basso dei gemelli ed era molto snello ma, quando i loro occhi si posarono sul ciondolo azzurro al suo collo, capirono esattamente chi stavano guardando. All'unisono presero le loro bevande con le loro dita inanellate e ronzarono "Ciao anche a te carino".

oOoOo

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: Da questo capitolo in avanti sarà citata e descritta una relazione incestuosa tra i gemelli e un terzo personaggio. Gli avvertimenti generali della storia sono stati aggiornati, ma non si riferiscono al paring principale._

oOoOo

_Per conoscere la data dei prossimi capitoli visita __il calendario su __Insanejournal (^ __ http:/ /__ claudia20100. insanejournal. com/ 8824. html ^) o Livejournal (^ __ http:/ / __claudia20100. livejournal. com/8880. html ^)_

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa**__**"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


	10. Capitolo 10

James si stava chiedendo se fosse davvero inutile cercare di catturare il cuore di un giovane che era stato cresciuto da Davy Jones e educato da una Strega del Mare. Si sedette al di fuori di un bar, volendo schiarirsi le idee prima di continuare su quella strada solitaria.

Non sapeva esattamente cosa lo attraesse in modo così forte verso il giovane. Qualunque cosa fosse era irresistibile, perché in qualsiasi momento in cui pensava a Harry mentre si godeva l'abbraccio di un altro uomo, impazziva. Proprio per quello decise che non aveva bisogno di alcun motivo. Aveva giurato a se stesso che sarebbe stato l'uomo di Harry ed era ancora un uomo di parola.

Fu in quel piccolo momento di comprensione che sentì delle voci parlare in un vicolo lì accanto. A Tortuga non era strano trovare della gente che tramava dei piani malvagi dietro ogni angolo. Tuttavia James aveva notato qualcosa di particolarmente strano in quella conversazione. Dal modo in cui parlava, l'uomo aveva un'aria educata, se non aristocratica. James si avvicinò lentamente al vicolo e sentì il suo sangue raggelarsi quando ascoltò parte della conversazione.

"Voldemort lo vuole vivo; sembra che l'Harry Jones, cui stiamo dando la caccia, e l'Harry Potter, che è la chiave per trovare la Pietra Filosofale, siano la stessa persona. La nave su cui risiedeva ha appena attraccato; dobbiamo trovarlo e trattenerlo". Una voce rispose: "Agli ordini, Lord Beckett."

James socchiuse gli occhi; così sembrava che Harry non solo aveva il leggendario Voldemort come il suo nemico, ma anche il ben noto Beckett. Rifletté su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, se fosse andato da Harry e gli avesse detto che era in pericolo, il giovane avrebbe saputo che lo aveva spiato. Tuttavia, se non lo avesse avvertito, sarebbe stato in pericolo senza saperlo. Improvvisamente un compromesso gli apparve davanti, nella forma di un ubriaco e spavaldo Jack Sparrow.

Jack stava passeggiando tranquillamente, un po' brillo, lungo la sua strada per tornare alla nave, quando fu afferrato bruscamente per le spalle e trascinato in un vicolo deserto. Si stava preparando a sguainare la spada, quando vide che chi lo aveva afferrato era Norrington. Sorrise ed esordì allegramente "Norrington, amico mio! Sei stato gettato anche tu fuori al freddo?" Jack lo prese in giro senza pietà, ma poi vide lo sguardo negli occhi dell'ex commodoro e chiese seriamente "Che c'è?"

Al momento Harry si stava divertendo molto; sembrava che i gemelli Fred e George stessero insieme, ma non disdegnavano avere un terzo partner di tanto in tanto. Aveva ridacchiato nel rendersi conto che Fred era quello con la bandana verde acqua e al collo la collana con la G e George quello con la bandana nera con al collo il pendente con la F. Sfiorò sensualmente il collo di Fred dicendo "Questo mi sa che confonde a morte le persone". Sostituì poi le sue dita vagabonde con la lingua, facendo gemere Fred di piacere mentre si inarcava contro il muro.

Harry stava premendo con forza Fred contro il muro ed esplorando il suo collo, quando George si schiacciò contro la sua schiena e le sue mani cominciarono a vagare per allentare i vestiti di Harry. Il rosso ghignò contro il collo di Harry e lasciò un succhiotto brillante. "Sì ... forse potremmo farne una anche a te". Lui e Fred avevano sempre pensato che alla loro relazione mancasse qualcosa e, fino a quel momento, Harry era la cosa migliore che aveva colmato quel vuoto.

Harry si voltò a guardare George da sopra la spalla. "Mi dispiace deluderti, ma non sono per relazioni durature e, se lo fossi, c'è solo un uomo che sceglierei". Chiuse gli occhi e non riuscì più a dire nulla quando le mani di George si infilarono nei suoi pantaloni e cominciarono lentamente a spazzare via la sua lucidità.

Norrington era sicuro che avessero visitato ogni bar della città in cerca di Harry. Alla fine ne era rimasto uno solo e non ebbero neppure bisogno di entrare quando sentirono la voce di Harry provenire dal vicolo lì accanto. James strinse i pugni ed entrò nel vicolo, sorpreso nel vedere che Harry era intrattenuto non da un amante, ma da due.

Sentì quello premuto contro la schiena di Harry sussurrargli qualcosa, ma non fu in grado di capire quello che si chiedeva; poté solo ascoltare la risposta di Harry "Non sono per relazioni durature e, se lo fossi, c'è solo un uomo che sceglierei". Norrington moriva dalla voglia di scoprire chi fosse l'uomo che Harry avrebbe scelto, ma decise che avrebbe dovuto aspettare, poiché Jack lo raggiunse nel vicolo. Si schiarì la gola, guadagnando l'attenzione del trio piuttosto coinvolto.

La mano di George stava per accarezzare Harry fino all'orgasmo quando fu bloccato dal suono familiare di una persona che si schiariva la gola. Harry socchiuse gli occhi e gemette quando vide che erano le due persone che lo avevano reso così disperato di voler scopare. Aveva quasi voluto ignorarli e continuare. Non si preoccupava se lo avessero guardato o no. Ma James si era già avvicinato per separarli e Harry perse la pazienza.

James vide il chiaro rifiuto negli occhi di Harry e si accigliò, stringendo i denti mentre si faceva avanti per separare Harry da suoi giovani amanti. Fu sorpreso quando Harry si divincolò dalla loro presa e si precipitò verso di lui, incurante che i suoi vestiti stavano quasi cadendo dal suo corpo. Norrington vide la furia in quegli occhi verdi e si chiese se forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare solo qualche secondo di più.

Harry assalì Norrington e lo colpì con un forte pugno al petto, gridando "Ma cosa diavolo hai contro il farmi scopare! Hai idea di quanto sia frustrante essere intrappolato su una maledetta barca per mesi con due dei migliori uomini nei sette mari, ma non poter scopare nessuno dei due, perché uno ha un ego e l'altro vuole troppo? Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, mi piacerebbe sfogarmi prima che le mie palle diventino blu e marciscano, grazie tante! "

La voce di Harry si sentì anche in lontananza, anche se alla maggior parte della gente a Tortuga non importava degli amanti e delle loro liti. Tuttavia, una delle persone che lo sentì, altri non era che Beckett. L'uomo sorrise, mentre fece cenno ai suoi uomini di seguirlo. Aveva pensato che avrebbe dovuto setacciare l'isola intera per trovare il signor Harry Jones, ufficialmente Potter. Invece la sua preda aveva rivelato la sua posizione, rendendo molto facile il lavoro di Beckett.

"Harry ... io ... " Norrington non sapeva cosa dire, i gemelli che erano con Harry si stavano rivestendo, mentre lo guardavano con sospetto. Anche se quello con la bandana nera stava ghignando compiaciuto a Norrington, l'ex commodoro scosse la testa e ammise: "Non posso negare che sia una cosa personale Harry, ma tu sei in pericolo ... Beckett ti sta cercando".

James aveva deciso di lasciare che qualcun altro dicesse al ragazzo che anche Voldemort era coinvolto; già Harry non si fidava di lui e, se avesse saputo che Norrington lo aveva spiato, era sicuro che sarebbe stata la fine. Guardò Harry seriamente, sperando che il giovane si rendesse conto del pericolo in cui si trovava.

"Non è il solo che ti sta cercando Harry". George prese la parola, aveva sperato prima di godersi un po' Harry e forse ammorbidirlo un poco in modo che si sarebbe fidato. Tuttavia sembrava che prima fosse costretto a dire la verità. "Anche un uomo di nome Voldemort ti sta cercando, sta usando la sete di vendetta di Beckett per farti rintracciare e ritrovare la pietra filosofale".

Fred guardò mentre suo fratello spiegava la situazione e sospirò; era rimasto insoddisfatto, anche se non tanto quanto Harry; sorrise tra sé, almeno lui aveva George e sapeva che suo fratello lo avrebbe soddisfatto più tardi. Stava lottando per chiudere i pantaloni quando udì una voce incantevole chiedere da dietro le spalle "Hai bisogno di una mano ragazzo?"

Jack era contento di lasciare che Norrington fosse il cattivo; aveva osservato Norrington mentre finiva in cattiva luce, forse sperando che Harry sarebbe tornato da lui. Fu allora che notò il gemello con la bandana verde acqua che stava ancora districandosi per vestirsi. Non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse carino e si avvicinò per aiutarlo. "Hai bisogno di una mano ragazzo?" offrì, mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno alla vita dell'altro e gli chiuse i pantaloni, non prima di accarezzare il sedere scoperto del giovane.

Fred arrossì quando le mani ruvide dell'uomo più grande gli accarezzarono il culo e provò un brivido di piacere quando sentì un dito infilarsi tra le sue chiappe. "A-ah sì per favore ... " mormorò, mentre arrossiva ancora di più quando quelle mani forti si avvolsero intorno a lui e sistemarono i suoi vestiti.

George guardò Harry riflettere sulle informazioni e vide un movimento con la coda dell'occhio; al momento suo fratello era tra le braccia dell'altro pirata che era venuto insieme a Norrington. Sorrise quando vide l'espressione sul volto di Fred, si avvicinò e districò il fratello dall'abbraccio dell'uomo. "E tu chi saresti?" Guardò l'uomo e non poté negare che fosse davvero bello. Vide Fred leccarsi le labbra e sapeva che suo fratello desiderava un bacio. Sorrise invitante all'altro pirata e gli fece cenno di partecipare.

Jack non era mai stato uno da negarsi l'occasione di soddisfare un suo capriccio, così esordì "Compagno, io sono il capitano Jack Sparrow". E si chinò a prendere il bacio che gli era offerto così dolcemente. Gemette quando assaporò le dolci labbra del giovane dai capelli rossi e guardò il fratello quando interruppe il bacio. "E chi sareste voi due?" La sua risposta fu un paio di sorrisi demoniaci.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre guardava la scena, anche se non poteva dire che non fosse felice che Jack avesse trovato una distrazione. Scrollò le spalle per la minaccia di Beckett e si girò per lasciare il vicolo, quando Norrington si intromise sul suo cammino. "Harry ..." lo pregò l'uomo più grande.

A James non piaceva a supplicare, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per avere Harry di nuovo al sicuro sulla nave e lontano dalle crescenti minacce che lo circondavano. Non fu sorpreso quando incrociò la determinazione feroce in quegli occhi verdi, mentre Harry esclamava serio "Non salirò su quella maledetta barca se prima non me la spasserò ... quindi, se vuoi che faccia in fretta, togliti dalla mia strada". Harry non ebbe la possibilità di dire altro quando si sentirono dei passi dalla parte opposta del vicolo.

Jack alzò lo sguardo e vide Beckett camminare verso di lui con un gruppo di suoi seguaci. "Ma che sorpresa vederti qui stasera, Beckett". Jack aveva imparato da tempo che poteva ottenere di più quando si fingeva stupido. Sapeva che Beckett era alla ricerca di Harry e che stava lavorando con Voldemort, ma le cose avrebbero potuto essere più facili, se fingeva di essere completamente ignorante. Come si sbagliava.

Beckett sorrise freddamente al gruppo di pirati di fronte a lui; Jack Sparrow era in piedi lì vicino, due gemelli dai capelli rossi erano contro il muro del vicolo, poi più indietro in piedi c'era Harry e dietro di lui Norrington.

Anche se Harry era parzialmente girato verso di lui, sembrava che avesse cercato di superare Norrington e l'arrivo di Beckett lo avesse interrotto. Beckett li schernì, avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta per essere stato preso in giro e quindi lo strano patto fra lui e Voldemort sarebbe stato completo e lui avrebbe potuto continuare la sua vita normale.

Jack stava ancora facendo finta di non avere idea di che cosa stesse succedendo. "Sei alla ricerca del famigerato Capitano Jack Sparrow? Beh signore, ci vorrà qualcosa di più dell'elemento sorpresa per sopraffare il vecchio Jack". Il discorso di Jack fu interrotto quando Beckett sparò semplicemente con la sua pistola.

Jack si scansò dalla traiettoria della pallottola, dimenticandosi di quelli dietro di lui, e premette il suo corpo contro i gemelli per proteggerli. Si voltò e ghignò quando scoprì che non era stato ferito nell'attacco improvviso ed esclamò fiducioso: "Purtroppo per te, nei tuoi numerosi e senza dubbio intelligenti piani, hai dimenticato una cosa importante, compagno... io sono Jack Sparrow."

Beckett sorrise semplicemente mentre i suoi occhi freddi incrociarono quelli di Jack. "Sembra che anche tu abbia fatto alcuni errori di calcolo ... chi ha detto che stavo mirando a te?"

oOoOo

_Per conoscere la data dei prossimi capitoli visita __il calendario su __Insanejournal (^ claudia20100. insanejournal. com/ 8824. html ^) o Livejournal (^ claudia20100. livejournal. com/8880. html ^)_

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa**__**"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


	11. Capitolo 11

I suoni scomparvero dal mondo di Harry quando Beckett sparò con la sua pistola. Jack si scansò di lato e, come se stesse guardando la situazione a rallentatore, Harry vide il piccolo proiettile di ferro dirigersi verso di lui. Sbatté le palpebre e poi non ci fu nessuna palla, una figura era in piedi sulla sua traiettoria. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando si rese conto che il corpo di James Norrington stava bloccando la sua visuale.

Aprì la bocca per gridare, ma non emise nessun suono. Guardò il corpo di Norrington tremare per l'impatto e iniziare lentamente a cadere all'indietro. Harry catturò l'uomo più anziano tra le braccia. I suoni lo investirono di nuovo quando sentì Beckett dire freddamente " Sembra che anche tu abbia fatto alcuni errori di calcolo ... chi ha detto che stavo mirando a te?"

James aveva sentito lo sparo e aveva reagito immediatamente, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al corpo più piccolo di Harry, tenendo stretto il giovane quando sentì il proiettile di ferro colpirlo. Le sue dita si serrarono sulle braccia di Harry quando grugnì di dolore. I suoi occhi si aprirono e incrociarono le iridi scioccate di Harry. La bocca di Harry era parzialmente aperta come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma non emise alcun suono.

James sorrise e si sentì cadere all'indietro finché Harry non lo afferrò. Fu adagiato dolcemente a terra e gemette per il dolore. Lottò per rimanere sveglio. Non sapeva quanti danni avesse subito, ma non poteva svenire prima di dire a Harry ... dire a Harry quello che aveva voluto dirgli per tutto il tempo.

Harry adagiò delicatamente James a terra e ignorò le sue mani tremanti quando scostò i capelli ispidi del Commodoro dal suo volto. "A-Andrà tutto bene, Jack sta scacciando Beckett ... George e Fred hanno detto che sono andati a chiamare il loro medico ... ". Harry sapeva che stava parlando a vanvera e cercò di calmarsi. Gli uomini si ferivano tutti i giorni in mare. Non era strano vedere un compagno marinaio ferito.

Si morse il labbro quando un sussurro gli disse che non era un semplice marinaio ... quello era James, l'uomo che aveva detto a Harry di amarlo. Fu sorpreso di vedere quelle calme iridi d'acciaio ricercare i suoi occhi, mentre James teneva la mano di Harry contro la sua guancia; un sorriso dolce si formò sul suo volto nonostante il dolore.

James sorrise debolmente a Harry e sussurrò "Ti amo Harry ... non ho mai voluto incatenarti ... in realtà sarei stato di sicuro io quello incatenato, incatenato a te ... in modo che ovunque tu andrai, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco". Guardò come Harry spalancò gli occhi e, con lieve l'incredulità, iniziò a scuotere la testa. James si voltò e baciò la mano di Harry, sussurrando "Anche se mi rifiuti ora, io mi sono legato a te di mia spontanea volontà."

Le labbra di Harry si socchiusero di nuovo, ma non ebbe il tempo di parlare, quando i due diabolici gemelli ritornarono. Al loro fianco c'era un ragazzo un po' grassoccio dai capelli castani, che portava una borsa di grandi dimensioni. Il giovane si inginocchiò accanto a James e sorrise timidamente a Harry, mormorando a bassa voce "M-medico Neville Paciock al vostro servizio signore... ". Harry annuì in risposta e si staccò da James, in modo che il medico potesse lavorare. Sentì quegli occhi d'acciaio su di sé per tutto il tempo.

Fred si portò al suo fianco e diede una pacca sulla schiena a Harry per rassicurarlo. "Niente di cui preoccuparsi amico! Potrebbe non sembrare, ma Paciock sa quello che fa. Il tuo amico sarà di nuovo in perfetta forma quando la barca salperà".

Fu allora che Harry ritornò del tutto alla realtà e i suoi occhi assunsero un'aria oscura. "Molto bene ... Tornerò presto". Gettò un ultimo sguardo a James, prima di andarsene verso il molo. Strinse l'amuleto blu che gli era stato dato e chiuse gli occhi. Se c'era mai stato un momento in cui voleva la sua mamma Dalma o suo padre Jones era quello.

Davy Jones si mise a ridere crudelmente mentre frustava la schiena di un altro marinaio. L'Olandese Volante era al seguito di una nave naufragata, presto ci sarebbero state più anime da raccogliere. Fece una pausa, alzando la mano per un altro colpo, quando provò dolore nel buco vuoto dove c'era il suo cuore. Abbassò la mano e si girò, guardando verso l'orizzonte delle acque, mormorando "Harry ... ". Strinse gli occhi e si girò verso il suo equipaggio, mentre guardava la nave naufragata affondare tra le onde. "Cambio di rotta, uomini!"

Nella sua casa Tia Dalma sentì il petto scaldarsi e poggiò una mano sul suo cuore. Gettò le ossa e sorrise "Harry, ragazzo mio ... ". Vide che Davy Jones era in viaggio per aiutarlo. Il che era per il meglio, perché Harry aveva bisogno del mare per qualunque fosse il suo dilemma; i suoi occhi si scurirono quando lesse ulteriormente le pietre e sorrise con disprezzo mentre sputava un "Beckett ... ", come la maledizione che era.

Harry tenne gli occhi fissi sull'orizzonte in attesa che suo padre rispondesse alla sua chiamata. Sapeva che la sua 'mamma Dalma' non poteva venire a una tale distanza. Ma per ciò che voleva, suo padre era molto più adatto. Harry non aveva mai desiderato la vendetta come in quel momento. Guardare suo padre gli aveva fatto capire che mantenere le proprie emozioni al minimo riduceva il dolore. Però ... non poteva reprimere la rabbia dentro di sé e non stava cercando di farlo. Vide l'Olandese emergere dalla superficie del mare e sorrise cupamente.

Jones condusse la sua nave in prossimità della costa, il più vicino possibile; fu sollevato nel vedere Harry aspettarli, così qualunque fossero le difficoltà del ragazzo non era stato ferito. Fu contento di vedere suo figlio e si accorse che era cambiato molto nel periodo in cui erano stati separati. I capelli di Harry erano lunghi e selvaggi come sempre. Anche se era diventato un po' più alto, era ancora esile. "Di che cosa hai bisogno ragazzo?" chiese, sapendo che Harry aveva una buona ragione per chiamarlo.

Harry sorrise mentre guardava suo padre. Gli mancavano le giornate sull'Olandese e sapeva che sarebbe potuto ritornare presto, anche se non in quel momento. Il suo sorriso era freddo mentre diceva "Ho qualche anima che potresti essere interessato a raccogliere ... il signor Beckett ha ritenuto opportuno spararmi ... ferendo un mio amico lì vicino nel processo ... ho pensato che lui e la sua ciurma potrebbero essere una bella aggiunta per l'Olandese".

Jones fece un ghigno oscuro in risposta, oh l'uomo era stato così sciocco da sparare contro suo figlio e poi tornare in mare? "Sì ragazzo ... saranno davvero una bella aggiunta ... " grugnì e sentì il basso mormorio di assenso degli uomini dietro di lui. Alzò lo sguardo e chiese "E te ragazzo ... tornerai sull'Olandese?"

Harry deglutì per la domanda di suo padre. Voleva tornare sull'Olandese, lontano da una vita in cui doveva preoccuparsi di uomini come Voldemort o di quelli che lo confondevano come James. Ma sapeva che doveva finire ciò che il suo altro padre aveva iniziato. "No ... non ora ... ma presto". Rassicurò il padre, sorridendo per alleviare la delusione che sapeva che le sue parole avrebbero causato.

Jones annuì, non si aspettava che Harry tornasse, ma si sentiva più leggero perché sarebbe successo presto. Annuì e si girò verso il suo equipaggio. "Beckett ... " grugnì, l'uomo e il suo equipaggio non erano ancora salpati, ma Jones sapeva che era solo questione di tempo e avrebbe atteso.

Harry ritornò al vicolo e vide che James era seduto con alcune fasciature che gli coprivano la spalla. Si avvicinò all'uomo più anziano e poggiò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla buona. James lo guardò e sorrise: "Mi hanno sparato un paio di volte nella mia vita, Harry ... ". La sua voce era debole e un po' rauca per il dolore.

Harry guardò Neville per vedere l'opinione del medico e ricevette un timido sorriso e un live cenno di assenso. Harry rivolse la sua attenzione a James e i loro occhi si incrociarono in silenzio. Harry distolse lo sguardo per primo, le precedenti parole di Norrington echeggiavano ancora nella sua testa.

Jack era ritornato dopo aver distratto Beckett, rispedendo soprattutto l'uomo e il suo equipaggio sulla loro nave. Aveva visto l'Olandese Volante e sapevano cosa li attendeva una volta raggiunto il mare aperto. Rivolse la sua attenzione alla scena di fronte a sé. Harry e James si stavano guardando a vicenda in silenzio. Harry distolse lo sguardo per primo e c'era qualcosa di esitante nella sua espressione. Al contrario James osservava il giovane pirata con uno sguardo molto contenuto sulla faccia. Jack si accigliò per la scena e domandò: "Beh maledizione, quando diavolo è successo?"

Harry aiutò James ad alzarsi e sentì l'uomo premersi contro di lui, mentre gli sussurrava all'orecchio "Ricordati di quello che ti ho detto". Si tirò indietro e fece ritorno alla nave per conto suo. Era ancora debole, ma si rifiutò di lasciare che qualcuno lo aiutasse. James sorrise quando sentì gli occhi di Harry ancora su di sé. Voleva dimostrare a Harry che era abbastanza forte da sopportare le catene del suo cuore.

Harry guardò James andare via e notò un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Si voltò e vide che al momento Jack stava accarezzando Fred mentre teneva il giovane dai capelli rossi contro di sé. Fred rabbrividì nel suo abbraccio quando Jack gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio e furono presto raggiunti da George.

Harry trattenne la sua risata. Quei due avrebbero potuto sicuramente tenere a bada l'ego di Jack. Sospirò, voltandosi verso i bar e il cielo che schiariva. Sembrava che lui, ancora una volta, non avrebbe scopato prima di salpare. Ghignò e disse con poco entusiasmo "Accidenti a te James."

Come se stesse avvertendo la maledizione di Harry, James sorrise mentre si sistemava nella sua branda. Gemette di dolore, sperava che la ferita non si sarebbe infettata in mare. Ripensò al vicolo e alle cose che aveva detto a Harry mentre non era non del tutto cosciente per il dolore. Avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto che il proiettile non l'avrebbe ucciso, ma con tutto quel dolore si era fatto prendere dal panico e aveva ammesso tutto ciò che aveva nascosto. Si chiese cosa stesse progettando di fare Harry in proposito, ma poi la sua stanchezza si fece sentire e si addormentò subito.

Nel frattempo Jones e il suo equipaggio stavano aspettando con impazienza che Beckett salpasse. Dopotutto, era molto raro che Harry chiedesse loro qualcosa di e, quando lo chiedeva, era solo perché facessero quello che sapevano fare meglio. Jones emise un basso ringhio di piacere quando vide la nave di Beckett salpare e la seguirono. Voleva assicurarsi che non vi fossero sopravvissuti e perciò avrebbero dovuto attendere che le loro vittime fossero nel bel mezzo del mare e lontano da qualsiasi forma di assistenza o di aiuto.

Beckett sentì un brivido viscido su per la schiena e fece una smorfia in disgusto. Non aveva ottenuto il successo che aveva sperato nel catturare Harry e portarlo a Voldemort, in modo che il patto che aveva fatto con l'uomo sarebbe stato soddisfatto.

Aveva inviato il suo equipaggio al largo per recuperare provviste e riportarle indietro; sperava per allora di avere il ragazzo in pugno e concludere l'affare. Scrollò le spalle per scacciare quella sensazione e ritornò alla sua taverna. La Perla non avrebbe salpato fino al pomeriggio inoltrato con l'alta marea e, affinché fosse in grado di fare qualcosa per fermarli o catturare Harry, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po' di riposo.

Harry aveva deciso di trascorrere le sue ultime ore ancora a terra a fissare l'oceano. Sorrise al pensiero che in quel momento suo padre stava probabilmente distruggendo la nave di Beckett in tanti piccoli pezzettini. Naturalmente si dispiaceva per gli innocenti nell'equipaggio. Ma gli anni con suo padre avevano diminuito quella compassione rendendola solo un pensiero passeggero. Sospirò e si alzò in piedi, lo sguardo sul volto di James e le sue parole continuavano a rimanere nella mente di Harry come dei pensieri sfuggenti.

Scosse la testa e mormorò tra sé le parole che Davy Jones aveva detto tante volte "L'amore è una sciocchezza". E, anche se si era ripetuto quelle parole tante volte, quella volta sembrano mancare della determinazione che un tempo era così forte e innegabile. Quella volta, mentre le diceva ... sembrava quasi come se fossero una domanda.

oOoOo

_Per conoscere la data dei prossimi capitoli visita __il calendario su __Insanejournal (^ claudia20100. insanejournal. com/ 8824. html ^) o Livejournal (^ claudia20100. livejournal. com/8880. html ^)_

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa**__**"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


	12. Capitolo 12

Harry si appoggiò al parapetto mentre guardava il mare vasto e infinito. Il tempo era stato buono in quelle ultime settimane, lasciando l'equipaggio con poco da fare se non stare al loro posto e aspettare. Harry aveva preso, ancora una volta, l'abitudine di evitare James, non perché volesse vedere l'uomo. Il fatto era che non sapeva cosa fare con quelle nuove emozioni dentro di sé, erano sconosciute, anche se non sgradite.

Fortunatamente non doveva più preoccuparsi di Jack Sparrow. I gemelli erano venuti con loro per aiutare contro il pericolo imminente di Voldemort e a quanto pareva, finché non sarebbero stati necessari, si erano detti soddisfatti di sprecare il loro tempo scopando fino alla morte il capitano. Tutto ciò fece ricordare a Harry che poteva benissimo tornare a essere vergine.

James fu presto in grado di muoversi ancora una volta sulla nave. L'infortunio avrebbe lasciato doloranti il suo braccio e la spalla per un po', ma era a buon punto sulla via della guarigione. Sorrise quando vide Harry appoggiato al parapetto. I suoi lunghi capelli selvaggi svolazzavano nel vento, mentre le varie campanelle brillavano e scintillavano alla luce. I vestiti del ragazzo erano allentati per far penetrare i raggi del sole e rivelavano una buona porzione del petto abbronzato. James sospirò e sperò che le sue parole funzionassero per convincere Harry. Era sempre molto più difficile resistere.

Beckett stava marciando avanti e indietro come un folle nella sua stanza alla locanda. Aveva sentito della distruzione della sua nave e sapeva che non era l'azione naturale del mare che l'aveva affondata per sempre. Non c'erano stati sopravvissuti, ma il relitto che era stato ritrovato mostrava chiaramente cosa fosse successo. Beckett sapeva che era lui il bersaglio e non aveva nemmeno pensato agli uomini innocenti che aveva fatto morire. Era vero che all'epoca non ne era stato a conoscenza, ma mentre era al sicuro nella sua cabina, non aveva sprecato neanche un pensiero per quegli uomini. Secondo lui avevano raggiunto il loro scopo.

Purtroppo per Beckett qualcun altro stava avendo gli stessi pensieri su di lui. Voldemort non apprezzava quando le pedine che sfruttava non completavano un determinato compito. Stava lavorando sul suo piano per catturare il ragazzo e recuperare la pietra che suo padre aveva preso. Si avvicinò lentamente alla locanda e non disse nulla, mentre consegnava all'oste un piccolo sacchetto d'oro. Ci sarebbe stato molto da pulire.

Beckett si voltò e fissò la porta aprirsi con un piccolo gemito. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide che era Voldemort. Deglutì, mentre recuperava il suo orgoglio, e si raddrizzò. Stava progettando di spiegare al Signore Oscuro esattamente perché non fosse riuscito a uccidere il ragazzo. Tuttavia, non ebbe mai la possibilità di aprir bocca, prima che un lampo di luce saettò verso di lui.

Voldemort non aveva ucciso all'istante Beckett, prima gli piaceva giocare con le sue prede. E, per quanto gli piacesse farlo, sapeva anche che Harry Jones era il tipo che si doveva colpire in modo letale al primo colpo. Beckett tuttavia era un uomo normale, che non era riuscito a soddisfare le sue aspettative. Un sorriso crudele apparve sul suo volto mentre si preparava a sfogare le sue frustrazioni.

Harry sentì un brivido salirgli lungo la schiena e si guardò intorno sulla nave. Sapeva che il pericolo non era a bordo, ma anche a distanza non significava che fosse al sicuro. Si chiese che cosa avrebbe fatto se quel Voldemort avesse deciso di inseguirlo in prima persona. Si accigliò leggermente al solo pensiero, se il Signore Oscuro era come gli altri lo descrivevano, lo attendeva una lotta pericolosa.

James non aveva perso il sottile cambiamento delle emozioni sul volto di Harry e assottigliò lo sguardo mentre si avvicinava. Sapeva che c'era motivo per essere preoccupato quando Harry non reagì immediatamente alla sua presenza o al fatto che qualcuno si era portato al suo fianco. James vide che gli occhi verdi di Harry erano fissi sull'orizzonte e il lieve cipiglio su quelle labbra gli fece domandare che cosa stesse fissando il giovane.

Harry riemerse dai suoi pensieri. Non gli faceva bene continuare a rimuginare sulle varie possibilità, era qualcosa che neppure Tia Dalma, con tutta la sua saggezza, sceglieva di fare e così non aveva senso che lui lo facesse. Fu allora che si accorse che non era solo come in precedenza, ma non poté essere dispiaciuto nel scoprire che James era venuto a fargli compagnia.

James sorrise quando vide che il volto di Harry era ora concentrando sul suo e che il giovane non poteva nemmeno tentare di fingere di essere dispiaciuto. Il sorriso di James si incrinò nel ricordare lo sguardo sul volto di Harry solo pochi secondi prima. "Che cosa sta succedendo?" domandò, chiedendosi che cosa potesse preoccupare Harry così profondamente.

Voldemort salì sulla sua barca e fece segno che la nave doveva salpare con la marea. Il suo equipaggio obbedì senza dire una parola. Voldemort si voltò a guardare verso l'orizzonte e sorrise dicendo "Arrivo piccolo Potter."

Tia Dalma gettò le sue pietre e i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide il pericolo dirigersi verso il suo Harry. Scosse la testa e si chiese come potesse avvertirlo. Di solito preferiva guardare mentre il destino faceva il suo corso. Quella volta però era diversa, il suo ragazzo era in pericolo. Guardò fuori dalla sua finestra un piccolo scorcio di mare e capì quello che doveva fare. Aveva aspettato troppo tempo, solo per amor del suo orgoglio. Quell'orgoglio le era costato anni con l'uomo che amava, ma non avrebbe lasciato che costasse la vita a suo figlio.

Il medaglione accanto al suo cuore si scaldò e Davy Jones si prese un minuto per chiudere gli occhi, ricordando che cosa significasse. La Dea che lo aveva creato e la donna che lo aveva trasformato in un mostro lo stava chiamando. Non era qualcosa che poteva negare e non sapeva se avesse voluto farlo, se ne fosse stato capace.

Voldemort usò le sue abilità, così simili a quelle di Harry, per avvicinarsi alla Perla Nera a un'incredibile velocità. Sorrise cupamente. Entro la fine di quella giornata premeditava di recuperare sia la posizione della pietra sia quella di un certo giovane. Conficcò le unghie nel legno nero della sua nave mentre sbraitava ai suoi seguaci di andare più veloce.

Harry si voltò bruscamente quando sentì un sottile cambiamento nel vento e spalancò gli occhi quando vide una nave totalmente nera raggiungerli. L'uomo nella coffa sembrava aver capito che avevano compagnia quando lanciò un urlo. Ma era troppo tardi per guadagnare distanza o addirittura prepararsi del tutto. Ci fu un grido fragoroso dall'altra nave quando la Perla fu assalita.

Quelli a bordo della Perla combatterono coraggiosamente, ma furono ben presto sconfitti e si ritrovarono legati all'albero maestro. Sembrava che il capitano della nave nera non fosse l'unico in grado di usare strane abilità. L'equipaggio usava degli incantesimi simili a quelli di Harry e, anche se si trattava di una versione molto più debole, non erano in grado di fermarli. Harry era stato occupato nel cercare di proteggere la nave; la Perla non era nelle migliori condizioni ed era stato stressante per la struttura cercare di contenere la potenza di Harry e Voldemort insieme, quando la loro magia la penetrava. La magia di Harry stava cercando di proteggere la struttura, mentre Voldemort stava cercando di separarne gli elementi.

Voldemort sorrise cupamente al giovane di fronte a lui. "Impressionante, nessuno era mai stato in grado di proteggere la propria nave contro di me ... assolutamente maestoso. Come segno del mio rispetto lascerò intatta la tua nave ... però la tua ciurma è tutta un'altra faccenda". Indicò con il capo l'equipaggio legato e Harry si rese conto che era stato indotto in distrazione.

Al momento non solo era troppo concentrato sulla nave per salvare l'equipaggio, ma era anche un po' stanco per l'impresa. Osservò Jack essere trascinato fuori dalla sua cabina con George e Fred mezzi vestiti. Si guardò intorno e fu sorpreso di notare che l'ex Commodoro mancava tra le fila dei marinai.

James avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Beckett per il suo infortunio, durante l'attacco stava lavorando sul suo braccio e quindi non era stato coinvolto nella lotta; sapeva anche che, in quel genere di situazione, sarebbe stato più un peso che un aiuto quando si trattava di duellare in un combattimento ravvicinato. Invece si era nascosto e aveva aspettato una possibilità per aiutare Harry. Stava solo aspettando l'opportunità di dimostrarsi valevole per il giovane nereide e per guadagnare un posto al suo fianco. **( NOTA 1 )**

Harry si chiese che cosa stesse combinando James, ma fu distratto quando Voldemort si portò improvvisamente al suo fianco. L'uomo aveva lunghi capelli neri e brucianti occhi rossi. Harry sentì un brivido salirgli lungo la schiena, quelli erano gli occhi di chi era andato all'inferno e ne era riemerso. Si divincolò quando Voldemort gli mise una mano sulla spalla, ma fu afferrato con violenza e costretto a rimanere a fianco dell'uomo.

Voldemort era rimasto colpito dal fuoco che bruciava in quegli occhi smeraldo. Sembrava che il ragazzo non fosse così stupido o debole come era stato suo padre. Canticchiò mentre pensava alle occasioni che avrebbe potuto avere con un ragazzo così bello e poi si ricordò che prima c'era una faccenda da sistemare. "Il nostro piccolo gioco è finito, ora dimmi ... dove è la pietra!"

Harry sorrise e scosse la testa "Hai sprecato un sacco di tempo, riesco a malapena a ricordarmi di mia zia e mio zio, non mi ricordo niente dei miei genitori e non ho mai ricevuto nulla da loro". Sembrò riflettere e poi si corresse, "Beh, non dai miei genitori biologici comunque ... ".

Voldemort inarcò un sopracciglio e chiese ironicamente: "Oh ... ? Chi sarebbero i tuoi altri genitori?" Sentì un brivido risalirgli sulla schiena quando Harry si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso oscuro sul suo volto. "Girati e lo scoprirai. Ho la sensazione che volessero comunque parlarti.".

Jones non gradiva essere chiamato alla capanna di Tia Dalma come il suo cagnolino ma, quando la donna gli spiegò perché l'avesse fatto, l'uomo fu più che desideroso di acconsentire. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per suo figlio, anche se ciò significava liberare Tia Dalma dalla sua forma umana. E sinceramente doveva ammettere che era bello averla di nuovo al suo fianco, anche per motivi così disperati. Sentì le parole di Harry e fece emergere l'Olandese Volante fuori dall'acqua, dove stava aspettando il momento giusto, e rivelò a tutti chi fossero esattamente i 'genitori' di Harry.

Voldemort si voltò e si trovò faccia a faccia non solo con l'Olandese Volante e l'infame Davy Jones, ma c'era una donna al fianco di Jones. I suoi occhi erano scuri e il potere che sentiva provenire da lei era come un'onda, piuttosto che il ronzio che proveniva da lui e Harry. Quella magia era selvaggia e caotica, aveva solo bisogno di un pretesto per esplodere.

Tia Dalma sorrise lentamente, ronzando "Harry ... Spero che non ti abbiamo fatto aspettare troppo?" Il suo sorriso si incrinò e il suo volto si scurì mentre si girava a Voldemort, additandolo con un dito simile a un artiglio. "E tu ..." sibilò; non disse nulla di più ma non ce ne era bisogno.

Voldemort si chiese come non avesse colto quelle informazioni. Quando aveva saputo che Harry Potter si faceva chiamare Harry Jones aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente un alias che il ragazzo utilizzava per proteggersi. Sapeva anche che il ragazzo era potente ma non aveva un'idea precisa a riguardo. Quando si voltò indietro per guardare Harry, vide il ragazzo sorridere freddamente, mentre premeva un pugnale contro il petto di Voldemort in avvertimento. L'equipaggio della Perla Nera fu liberato e Voldemort si dovette domandare quando le cose fossero peggiorate così tanto.

James si era avvicinato e si era portato al fianco di Harry, mentre Voldemort era stato impegnato nel realizzare chi fossero i nuovi arrivati. Aveva aiutato Harry a sconfiggere i pirati nemici e a liberare il loro equipaggio. Aveva notato che Harry sembrava un po' debole e si avvicinò per offrire il suo sostegno senza dire una parola. Quando Harry si voltò e lo guardò con una lieve smorfia sul viso, l'ex Commodoro gli rispose solo con un sorriso. Fu lieto di costatare che apparve un leggero rossore sulle guance di Harry quando il giovane si voltò e James si promise che più tardi ci sarebbe tutto il tempo che voleva per indagare quel rossore.

Voldemort ringhiò mentre si girava sibilando, con gli occhi rossi che lampeggiavano pieni di potere. "No ... Sono arrivato fin qui, non sarò fermato adesso!". La sua magia ronzava sferzante intorno a lui mentre la sua rabbia aumentava. Harry strinse gli occhi e richiamò la sua magia per fermarlo. Il giovane fece una smorfia di dolore, ma continuò a cercare di domare l'energia selvaggia dell'altro uomo. Altrimenti temeva per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.

Tia Dalma osservò quello che stava succedendo e prese le sue pietre, se l'energia non poteva essere controllata allora doveva essere contenuta. La donna sorrise, Voldemort aveva dimostrato che non meritava nessuno dei poteri con cui era stato benedetto. Li usava solo con la forza, creando uno squilibrio. Calmò la sua mente, legando la sua magia con Harry; il ragazzo era già indebolito ma aveva bisogno di aiuto per incanalare la magia di Voldemort, in modo che non sarebbe più stato in grado di utilizzarla.

Voldemort realizzò troppo tardi cosa stava accadendo. "NO ... NO!" gridò, divincolandosi e cercando di tirarsi indietro, ma era inutile cercare di fermare la potenza combinata della Dea del mare e del giovane potente dietro di lui. Sibilò quando il suo potere gli fu sottratto. Si sentiva vuoto e debole mentre cadeva in ginocchio. Alzò gli occhi e vide che la sua magia era intrappolata all'interno delle pietre della Dea del mare. Non l'avrebbe mai più recuperata.

Harry sorrise e scosse la testa di fronte al quell'uomo sciocco. Tutto ciò per una piccola pietra? Era contento di non sapere nulla su di essa, nel caso in cui gli avrebbe creato strani pensieri nella mente. Sorrise cupamente, mentre tirava in piedi l'uomo indebolito e lo trascinava verso il parapetto. "Non preoccuparti per la tua magia ... dove stai andando non ne avrai bisogno". Poi spinse Voldemort nell'acqua sottostante, un destino guadagnato da chi aveva attaccato non solo la nave su cui si trovava, ma anche l'equipaggio e lui stesso. Sapeva che suo padre si sarebbe goduto il nuovo membro del suo equipaggio, lo salutò e rispose alla muta domanda dell'uomo "Non ancora, ma presto".

Tia Dalma lo salutò con la mano e poi l'Olandese Volante si immerse nel mare. A Harry non era sfuggita la mano che Tia Dalma aveva appoggiato su Jones. Si chiedeva se quello significasse che suo padre si stava rendendo conto che, dopotutto, l'amore non era così sciocco, ma poi si scrollò di dosso il pensiero. L'amore era folle, ma ciò non voleva dire che fosse inutile. Incontrò lo sguardo di James mentre rifletteva e sorrise dolcemente.

James intercettò l'occhiata e si sforzò di non apparire turbato mentre chiedeva gentilmente "Sei ferito da qualche parte?". Sapeva che era una domanda sciocca, anche con Harry prosciugato ed esausto sarebbe stato molto difficile fargli del male. Fu sorpreso quando non ricevette alcuna risposta e fu invece afferrato per la camicia e trascinato in un fervente bacio.

Jack li stava guardando e sospirò con nostalgia, aveva capito da un pezzo che non aveva alcuna chance. Non con la volontà di Harry di essere indipendente e il desiderio di James di conquistarlo. Sorrise mentre rivolgeva la sua attenzione alle due belle teste rosse che gli sorridevano in modo invitante; beh non avrebbe detto che la vicenda si era rivelata un fallimento totale.

James gemette dolcemente nel bacio e poi si allontanò lentamente. Voleva continuare così tanto che bruciava per il desiderio, ma doveva sapere. "E' sempre per sfogarti o è qualcosa di più?" Per un certo periodo gli sarebbe andato più che bene che Harry usasse il suo corpo per saziare il suo desiderio, ma ora ... ora non pensava che sarebbe stato in grado di accettarlo se fosse stato quello il caso.

Harry scosse la testa e mormorò tra sé "Ovvio che l'amore è una cosa stupida, se mi innamoro di un uomo sciocco". Non diede il tempo al povero Commodoro di riflettere su quella affermazione, mentre lo trascinava in una delle poche cabine a bordo e gridò in avvertimento: "Chi entrerà in questa stanza prima che ne usciamo noi, sarà oggetto di una morte immediata e umiliante ". Quindi chiuse la porta sbattendola.

James fu sorpreso dalla svolta così rapida, ma ben presto scoprì che non aveva tempo per pensare quando le sue braccia furono invase da Harry. Il giovane premette il suo corpo contro il suo in modo sensuale, quelle cosce muscolose strofinavano contro il suo inguine e quasi cadde in ginocchio per il piacere. Harry si aggrappò contro di lui, per aiutarlo a sostenerlo; emise una risata rauca e tirò James verso il letto.

Harry sorrise, stupito di quanto James fosse sensibile al suo tocco. Guidò l'uomo stordito sul letto e si lasciò cadere sopra, tirando giù James su di lui. Sorrise osservando lo sguardo cauto negli occhi dell'altro. Si chinò in avanti e baciò dolcemente James "Ho già aspettato così a lungo... quanto tempo ancora mi costringerai ad aspettare?"

James ghignò, ricordandosi di che uomo lussurioso avesse come un amante. Prendersi cura di Harry e dei suoi bisogni esigenti sarebbe stato un bel impegno, ma non lo avrebbe mai lasciato a un altro uomo. Baciò Harry profondamente e mormorò: "Non un secondo di più". Sfiorò con la lingua le labbra di Harry e fu felice quando si aprirono immediatamente per lui. Le loro lingue si accarezzavano teneramente, suscitando un piccolo gemito in Harry, mentre James cominciava a spogliarlo.

Harry si interrogò sulla velocità di James quando si trovò nudo prima del soldato. Rise e strattonò giocosamente la camicia di James. "Un po' ingiusto, non ti pare?" disse con un piccolo broncio. Tutto quello che ottenne in risposta fu un gemito e un bacio impaziente, mentre tirava via la camicia del Commodoro, rivelando un torace finemente muscoloso con una spolverata di peli. Harry si leccò le labbra, apprezzando la vista, prima sua che la lingua fosse di nuovo richiesta per altre cose.

James non poteva credere che il corpo abbronzato e bramoso, sdraiato sotto di lui, fosse veramente suo da prendere. Non perse tempo nel togliersi i vestiti, mentre le sue mani ruvide accarezzavano delicatamente il membro di Harry. Si sentiva orgoglioso per ogni gemito e miagolio che riusciva a far emettere al ragazzo sotto di sé e giurò che d'ora in avanti sarebbe stato il solo a sentire tali suoni.

Preparò Harry come meglio poteva, data la situazione. Avrebbe voluto che potessero farlo in una locanda con prodotti adatti, ma nella loro vita quei lussi erano rari e poco frequenti. Fece in modo che Harry fosse eccitato, ma non troppo vicino all'estasi, mentre preparava il suo piccolo amante. Voleva possedere, non fare male.

Harry ansimò sotto le mani abili del Commodoro e gemette mentre sentiva le dita muoversi dentro di lui. Il sudore gli imperlò i capelli, mentre sussurrava "Io non sono ... così delicato ...", ricordando all'uomo della sua prolifica vita sessuale. Ci fu un lieve ringhio da sopra di lui e le dita furono ritirate.

James non aveva bisogno di ricordare di non essere il primo a farlo. Prese tra le mani la faccia arrossata di Harry e costrinse il bel giovane a guardarlo "Non posso essere il primo, ma ti prometto che sarò il migliore, l'ultimo e l'unico". Sorrise quando Harry spalancò gli occhi, prima di spingere fino in fondo il suo cazzo dentro il giovane, inarcando la schiena mentre tirava Harry più vicino, unendo completamente i loro corpi.

Harry rimase senza fiato nell'essere riempito e fu molto contento di essere stato preparato con tanta cura. Strinse i denti e pensò malignamente 'non farebbe così male se mi avesse fatto scopare!', ma quel pensiero fu bruciato via dalla sua mente quando lo spesso calore dentro di lui iniziò a muoversi.

Sirius guardò la cabina in cui Harry e James erano scomparsi qualche ora prima e chiese a Remus "Quando ha detto una morte umiliante, cosa pensi che intendesse?". Il capitano Jack aveva stabilito una ricompensa in denaro per chi avesse il coraggio di entrare nella cabina. Il resto della ciurma aveva riso e aveva detto che nessuna quantità di oro valeva la loro vita e/o la loro dignità. Remus scosse la testa e sussurrò cosa pensava significasse all'orecchio di Sirius. L'uomo impallidì leggermente e disse: "Non ho così tanto bisogno dell'oro".

Harry sentì il suo orgasmo avvicinarsi e seppellì le dita nelle grosse spalle del suo amante, guardandolo senza fiato. "Io - io non posso …" scosse la testa, facendo danzare selvaggiamente i suoi capelli intorno a sé. Gli fu dato un bacio tenero mentre la voce profonda del Commodoro gli sussurrò amorevolmente nell'orecchio "Allora non trattenerti, vieni per me".

Harry gemette e gridò mentre veniva, coprendo i loro petti con il suo sperma, mentre James spingeva fino in fondo per l'ultima volta e marcava Harry come suo, nel punto più importante. Quando Harry si accasciò contro il suo petto, prendendo fiato, sorrise con orgoglio e disse: "Te l'avevo detto". Harry scosse la testa e ghignò "Maledetto coglione ...". Ma non poteva negare che il Commodore era stato sicuramente il migliore, sarebbe stato il suo ultimo e, da ora in avanti, il suo unico amante.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1  
**__Le nereidi, secondo la mitologia greca, erano le ninfe del mare.  
Nella versione originale l'autrice utilizza il termine "nymph" (ninfa), più generico, che in italiano però non e molto adattato per indicare un maschio. _

oOoOo

_Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, commentato, fatto notare gli errori, __incoraggiato gli aggiornamenti, fatto il tifo per i protagonisti e seguito la storia fino a quest'ultimo capitolo. Avete regalato un sorriso a me e all'autrice originale._

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa**__**"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


End file.
